Blog użytkownika:AdrieNetta/Biedronka i Czarny Kot
Biedronka i Czarny Kot - PROLOG -Marinett! Wstawaj bo znów spóźnisz się do szkoły!- Krzyczała moja kwami -Tikki, ale jak spóźnie? Jest przecież 6:30.- powiedziałam zaspanym głosem -Nie 6:30 tylko 7:30.- Po tych słowach wyrwałam się szybko z łóżka, ale nie przejmowałam się tym, że mogę się spóźnić. Ostatnio na niczym mi nie zależało. Od kąd mój przyjaciel Adrien się wyprowadził moje życie przestaje mieć sens. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się gdy mieliśmy 7 lat, ale on po skończeniu podstawówki musial się wyprowadzić z rodzicami do Anglii. Zawsze miałam go za przyjaciela, ale dopiero po jego wyprowadzcce zrozumiałam jaki on był dla mnie ważny. Że tak naprawde go kocham. Obiecaliśmy do siebie pisać, ale coraz tródniej było mi mówić o moich problemach kiedy on miał na głowie zmiane otoczenia, nowy dom, nowe znajomości do poznania. I kiedy już myśle, że do mnie nie napisze on to robi i daje mi w te sposób nadzieje, że o mnie nie zapomniał. Od jego wyjazdu bardzo się zmieniłam. Zamknęłam się w sobie, nie zależy mi na ocenach tak jak wcześniej i ciągle się spóźniam. Tródno mi z kim kolwiek normalnie pogadać. Jedynie z moją przyjaciółką Alyą znajduje wspólny język. Z nią zawsze mam temat do rozmowy. Jednak i tak nie mówie jej o niektórych sprawach. Na przykład o tym że jestem Biedronką i zwalczam zło z Czarnym Kotem. Oszalałaby gdyby się dowiedziała. A raczej zwalczałam zło z czarnym kotem bo ten nagle zniknął. Tródniej mi było bez niego, ale dawałam sobie radę. Brakowało mi jego kociego chumoru. Wkórzał mnie, ale mogłam na niego liczyć. Po odprawieniu porannej rutyny poszłam szybkim krokiem do szkoły by jednak się tym razem nie spóźnić. I o dziwo udało mi się. Doszłam 5 minut przed dzwonkiem. Na korytarzu zobaczyłam Alyę i przywitałam się z nią. Po krótkiej rozmowie z nią weszłyśmy do klasy raze z dzwonkiem. Hej! Na początku chciałabym podziękować za miłe komentarze. Wszystkie rozdziały będe wpisywała tutaj. Mam nadzięję że się wam spodoba moje opowiadanie. No to miłego czytania! Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Marinett -Pierwszą lekcją były zajęcia wychowawcze, na których nasza wychowawczyni mówiła o sprawach organizacyjnych związanymi z nastęonym tygodniem, a to dlatego, że za tydzień jest koniec roku szkolnego. Nareszcie! Czekałam na ten dzień cały rok! Z rodzicami w tym roku nigdzie nie wyjeżdzam ale cieszę się że nie muszę się już niczym stresować. Po za tym spędze więcej czasu z Alyą. Po długiej wypowiedzi naszej nauczycielki zadzwonił dzwonek. Na przerwie podeszła do mnie moja przyjaciółka. -Mari! Nie uwierzysz gdzie jade z rodzicami na wakacje. Mój wójek załatwił nam zniszkę i jedziemy do Japonii (Nie miałam pomysłu jaki wybrać kraj) '-'''Co?! To super!-cieszyłam się ze szczęścia przyjaciółki, ale nagle zrozumiałam że wyjeżdza i nie będe miała z kim spędzić wakacjii. -Mari, tylko nie myśl że o tobie zapomniałam. Chciałam cię zabrać z nami ale moi rodzice się nie zgodzili. Mówią że to mają być rodzinne wakacje, a jedziemy tam jeszce z moimi młodszymi siostrami ('Nie zapominajmy że Alya ma młodsze siostry którymi się opiekuje) więc nie ma za bardzo miejsca dla ciebie- brunetka posmutniała, ale sprubowałam ją pocieszyć. -Nie przejmuj się. I tak nie umiem mówić po Japońsku, a ty wyślesz mi wszystkie zdjęcia z tamtąd a jak wrócisz to wszystko mi opowiesz. Robisz to tak dobrze że poczuje się jakbym była tam z tobą. -powiedziałam, a piwnooka się uśmiechneła a ja odwzajemniłam jej gest. Po szkole poszłam do domu. nie było nic zadane więc walłam się na łóżko i momentalnie zasnełam. '''Perspektywa Adriena -Właśnie wysiadłem z mojej limuzyna która podwiozła mnie pod mój dom(wille) lecz nie byłem już w Anglii. Mój ojciec zdecydował że na wakacje pojedziemy do Paryża bo pewnie tak jak ja stęsknił się za domem. Byłem bardzo szczęśliwy kiedy powiedział mi o wyjeździe. Stęskniłem się za Paryżem. Tu się urodziłem, wychowałem, zakochałem. A tak dokładnie to zakochałem się w biedronce. Przed wyprowadzką walczyłem z nią z wysłańcami Władcy Ciem, ale ona nie była dla mnie tylko partnerką. I nadal nie jest. Żałuje jedynie że nie wyznałem jej co czuje przed wyjazdem, ale teraz mam szanse ją spotkać i powiedzieć jej że ją kocham. Nie widziałem się też dawno z Marinett. Najbardziej to stęskniłem się za nią i za jej pięknymi fiłokowymi oczami. Zaraz! Czy ja pomyślałem to co pomyślałem?! Nieeeeee. Przecież Mari jest tylko przyjaciółką a ja kocham Biedronkę. Ale jutro zamierzam ją odwiedzić. Ciekawy jestem co powie na mój widok? Po przyjeździe rozpakowałem się i zmęczony podróżą zasnąłem. Hej! Mam dzis dużo natchnienia, więc licze że się spodoba i życzę miłego czytania. Rozdział 2 Ranek Perspektywa Marinett -Gdy się obudziłam była 10:12. Myślałam że dłużej sobie pośpie skoro jest sobota. Na półce miałam przyszykowane ubrania. Och moja kochana Tikki. Na nią zawsze mogę liczyć. Mała kwami jescze spała (ŁaŁ wstałam przed nią?) Więc jej nie budziłam i ubrałam wybrany przez nią strój. Miałam granatowe dzinsy (Tak to się pisze?), szarą bluzkę na ramiączkach i do tego czarny żakiet. A no i oczywiście moje ulubione baleriny. Poszłam na dół do rodziców i schodząc po schodach poczułam przepiękny zapach naleśników. -Hej curciu- powiedziała moja mama kładąc na stół talerz z porcją naleśników polanych polewą czekoladową. (Wymyśliłam naleśniki bo miałam dziś na obiad. Mmmm...Pycha) -Hej mamo, to dla mnie te pyszności? -Tak skarbie, smacznego.- powiedziała poczym zaczełam jeść. Po zjedzeniu tych delicjii poszłam do pokoju i zaczełam projektować nowe sukienki w moim szkicowniku. Gdy tylko natchnienie i czas mi pozwalały to rysowałam w nim. Po godzinie poczułam że muszę się przewietrzyć. -Tikki!- zawołałam moją kwami, a ta po chwili podleciała do mnie -Tak Marinett? Coś się stało? -Nie, ale chce się przewietrzyć, choć pójdziemy przy okazjii na patrol. -No dobra- Zgodziła się a ja powiedziałam formułke "Tikki Kropkój!" Przemieniona w biedronke wyskoczyłam przez okno i ruszyłam w strone wieży Eiffla. Siedziałam na samym jej szczycie patrząc na Paryż czekając aż stanie się coś niepokojącego, ale siedziałam tam z godzine i nic się nie zdarzyło. "No nic, pewnie WC zrobił sobie wolne" Pomyślałam i zaczełam wracać do domu. Ranek Perspektywa Adriena Gdy się obudziłem była 11:04?! Rany! Aż tak bardzo byłem zmęczony? Poszłem ubrać się i zjeść śniadanie. W wielkiej, pustej sali na długim stole leżał talerz z moimi ulubionymi croissantami. Zaczełam mi ślinka lecieć. Byłem bardzo głodny. No ale nie ja jeden -Adrien!!! A ja to co?!- Odezwał się irytujący głos mojego kwami-Plagga -O co ci znów chodzi?- Spytałem -Ty Bedziesz zajadać się rogalami a ja co?! Chce mój camembert! -Ach! Tak Plagg. Sorry, ale gdybym mial dawać ci ser za każdym razem kiedy jesteś głodny w ciągu dnia to bym musiał kupić fabryke sera.- Powiedziałem z lekką kpiną -To nie jest taki zły pomysł.- Zamyśliło się kwami.-W końcu jesteś bogaty i w ogóle, a ja kocham ser więc... -Nawet o tym nie myśl Plagg! -No dobra, dobra. -Dałem Plaggowi jego oczekiwany kawałek camemberta i sam zaczołem jeść swoje crossanty. Po Sniadaniu zdecydowałem w końcu odwiedzieć Marinett i poszedłem do piekarni jej rodziców. Po drodze myślałam jak zareaguje na mój widok i czy się zmieniła. Nie widzieliśmy się jakiś rok a po takim czasie ludzie mogą się zmienić. Gdy dotarłem już do drzwi piekarni "Tom & Sabine" wziołem głęboki oddech i wszedłem do środka. -Dzień dobry- Powiedziałem a tam odpowiedziała mi mama Mari czyli Pani Sabine. -Dzień dobry, w czym mogę...-W tedy na mnie spojrzała i chyba mnie rozpoznała.- Nie wierzę, Adrien? Tak dawno cię nie widzieliśmy. Jak tam u ciebie się powodzi w Anglii? Mari strasznie za tobą się z tęskniła. -Zaczeła zadawać mi pytania i powiedziała że Mari tęskniła. No nic dziwnego w końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. -U mnie dobrze, a Marinett jest w domu? -Tak, siedzi w swoim pokoju. -Dziękuje, to mogę do niej iść? -Tak, oczywiście,zapraszam.-Powiedziała po czym wszedłem do ich domu i po cichu wchodziłem na góre po schodach by zrobić Mari niespodzianke. Powoli podniosłem klape i zobaczyłem coś w co nie mogłem uwieżyć. Jak Myślicie? Co zobaczył? Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć musicie niestety przeczytać następny rozdział. No to Paa. Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Adriena -Zobaczyłem biedronke wchodzącą przez okno a po chwili rozbłysło sie światło. Wiedziałem co to oznacza. Nie wierzę. Moja biedronka, moja miłość to....Marinett?! Stałem tam jak słup patrząc się na nią. Dopiero po paru minutach zobaczyła że tam stoje. Była w szoku, tak samo jak ja, ale bardziej chyba z tego że mnie widzi. -A...Ad..rien?- Zapytała ze strachem w głosie. -Cześć Mari, niespodzianka.-uśmiechnąłem się do niej, podeszłem i przytuliłem. Brakowało mi jej uścisku. Teraz jak już wiem że ona jest moją biedronką jeszcze bardziej kocham ją przytulać. -Ale, jak? Skąd ty...tutaj? -Przyjechałem na wakacje do Paryża. Mari, nawet nie wiesz jak ja za tobą tęskniłem. -Ja też za tobą...bardzo. A jak długo tu stałeś?-spytała niepewnym głosem -Eeee...tak, właśnie...musimy chyba pogadać.-usiadłem z nią na łóżku. Była przestraszona, widziałem to. Po chwili ciszy zacząłem mówić. -Marinett, to ty jesteś...biedronką? -Tak- niebieskooka spóściła głowe i posmutniała. Podniosłem jej podbrudek. Spojrzała na mnie ze łazami w oczach -Prze..prze...przepraszam-w tedy zaczeła płakać. A ja zdziwiony tym zapytałem: -Mari, ale za co mnie przepraszasz? -Za to, że ci nie powiedziałam -Och, Mariś, nie masz po co płakać.-otarłem jej łzy i spojrzałem w oczy- Ja właściwie...też ci o czymś nie powiedziałem.- zrobła zdziwioną minę. -Co takiego mi nie powiedziałeś? -Lepiej jak ci to pokaże. -W tedy powiedziałem "Plagg wysuwaj pazury". Po dosłownie sekundzie stałem przed nią jako Czarny Kot. Ona była tak w szoku, że nawet lekko otworzyła buzie ze zdziwienia. -tty....jesteś Czarnym Kkotem?! -Tak. Wiem, wiem że powinienem ci to wcześniej powiedzieć, ale sama chciałaś żeby to zostało tajemnicą a sama lepsza nie by...- nie dokończyłem bo mnie mocno przytuliła. Odwzajemniłem uścisk. Poczułem jak po moich plecach płyną jej łzy. -Przepraszam, że nie pozwoliłam ci powiedzieć kim jesteś- Po tych słowach oderwałem ją od siebie i ponownie otarłem jej policzki z łez. -Już ci mówiłem, że nie masz za co przepraszać.- niebieskooka uśmiechneła się. Musiałem jej w końcu powiedzieć co do niej czuje. W końcu stała przede mną. Miałem taką dobrą okazje. Jednak gdy już chciałem jej to powiedzieć ona się odezwała -Cieszę się, że już to wiemy. Przyjaciele nie powinni się okłamywać.- Zawachałem się. Ma mnie tylko za przyjaciela? A może tylko tak mówi? Ale sama powiedziała że nie powinniśmy się okłamywać. Więc wziąłęm głęboki wdech. -Marinett, bo jest jeszcze coś co powinnaś wiedzieć i...-Patrzyła na mnie oczekując aż powiem co chciałem powiedzieć. Tak się bałem że ona mnie odrzuci. -...i myśle, że powiem ci to jutro bo i tak już masz za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. - Jaki ja głupi!!! mogłem jej to powiedzieć! -Nie, Adrien, możesz powiedzieć, dzisiaj już i tak mnie nic nie zdziwi. Perspektywa Marinett -Em....no...dobra. Bo chodzi o to, że...zakochałem się w tobie Marinett.- Byłam w takim szoku że szkoda gadać. Uszczypnijcie mnie bo może to tylko sen. Adrien, chłopak z moich snów, który znaczył dla mnie wszystko mnie KOCHA?!!!!! Nic nie odpowiedziałam. Myliłam się. Jednak jest coś w tym dniu co mnie jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło. Patrzyłam tak na niego, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. On nagle posmutniał, i zbliżał się do okna (Bo nadal jest Czarnym Kotem i może wyskoczyć przez okno by wyjść) ale złapałam go za ręke. -Ja...też.... ja też cię kocham Adrien- On odwrócił sie i mocno mnie przytulił -Marinett, zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? (No ba, że tak) -Oczywiście Adri! Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, ale po chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Cały ten dzień spędziliśmy razem, aż zaczeło się ściemniać. Była już 21:16. -Adrien, chyba musisz już iść, robi się późno.- Blondyn posmutniał, ale posłuchał mnie, i podszedł do okna, ale zanim to zrobił pocałował mnie w czoło i powiedział "Dobranoc My Lady". Momentalnie oblałam się rumieńcem. Podszedł do okna i wyskoczył. Poszłam zjeść kolacje, potem z spowrotem do mojego pokoju, walnełam się na łóżko. -Nie wierzę! Adrien Agreste to mój CHŁOPAK!!!! AAAAAAAA!!!!!!- Krzyczałam w poduszke jak jakaś głupia-Czy to jest sen?! Jak tak to Tikki błagam cię, nie budź mnie. -Nie Marinett, to nie sen, ale ty powinnaś już w nim zapaść . Jest już puźno. - powiedziała moja kwami, która miała racje. Była już 10:00. Mogłam iść później spać, ale byłam zmęczona tym dniem pełnym wrażeń. Przebrałam się i położyłam. -Dobranoc Tikki, -Dobrano Mari.- powiedziała poczym położyła się obok mnie. I jak się podobało? Pewnie myśleliście, że się pocałują, ale to jeszcze nie teraz. Pozdrawiam wszystkich którzy czytają moje wypociny. ;) Nastepny rozdział może jutro, ale nie jestem pewna. No to paa Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Marinett -Dziś obudziła mnie moja mama. Nie chciałam jeszcze wstawać. Gdy mnie budziła pomyślałam sobie "Jak ona może mnie tak budzić wcześnie?". Spojrzałam na godzine w telefonie i zobaczyłam że jest 11:47 i mam 4 nieodebrane połączenia i jednego SMS-a! Dobra, jednak rzeczywiście jest troche późno. Sprawdziłam kto do mnie dzwonił. To był Adrien! SMS-a też dostałam od niego. 10:32 Od Adrien -'Hej, spotkajmy się w parku o 15:00. ' -Adrien chce się ze mną spotkać? Ciekawe o co chodzi. Stwierdziłam że musze mu odpisać żeby wiedział, że odczytałam wiadomość 11:50 Od Mari '-Ok, ale po co?' 11:50 Od Adrien '-Zobaczysz jak przyjdziesz. Jak się spało? ;)' 11:51 Od Mari '-Dobrze, ale myślałam że dłużej pośpie' 11:51 Od Adrien '-To da się dłużej ty śpiochu?' 11:51 Od Mari '-Uwierz że się da' 11:52 Od Adrien '-hahaha, wierzę ci na słowo, to do zobaczenia, musze iść' 11:52 Od Mar '-Ok, to paa' -Nie jest źle. Miałam 3 godziny by się wyszykować. Ale najpierw śniadanie. Nie można zacząć dnia bez zjedzenia czegoś. Zeszłam na dół a tam mama mnie "powitała" -No myślałam, że już nie wstaniesz. -A jednak, musiałam w końcu zejść na śniadanie. -Że na co? Kochana jest już tak późno że to raczej obiad. -A co dziś jest? -Spaghetti. (zjadłam bym spaghetti.) -Mmmmm...Pycha. -Ale najpierw może się ubierz?-Spojrzałam na swój strój i rzeczywiście miałam na sobie piżame. Pobiegłam szybko na góre się przebrać i nawet nie musiałam się męczyć z wybieraniem ubrań bo Tikki już wszystko przygotowała. -O raju, dziękuje ci Tikki! -Nie ma za co Mari, przecież jakoś musisz wyglądać na randce z Adrienem. -Kto powiedział że to jest randka? On mnie tylko zaprosił do parku. Chm...ale po zastanowieniu się może rzeczywiście to jest randka? (jak nie jak tak?) '-Ubrałam strój który pszyszykowała mi moja kwami. Miałam na sobie białą koronkową sukienke na ramiączkach troche przed kolana i dżinsową z krótkim rękawem kurtke. "Nie wyglądam tak źle" pomyślałam przyglądając się sobie w lustrze. Zeszłam na dół zjeść moje "śniadanie". Było jak zwykle pyszne. Moja mama zawsze dobrze gotowała. Gdy skończyłam jeść była godzina 12:34. Miałam jeszcze mnustwo czasu. Poszłam spowrotem na góre i przypomniało mi się, że zapomniałam powiedzieć Alyi o tym że mam CHŁOPAKA! W dodatku Adriena!!! Więc zadzwoniłam do niej -Hej Mari, co tam? -Nie uwierzysz kto przyjechał na wakacje do Paryża. -No kto? -Adrien!!! -Ten twój Adrien?! -Tak, i wiesz o co sie mnie zapytał?! -Nie wiem, co? Nie zadawaj mi takich pytań na które wiesz że nie znam odpowiedzi. -Ok, ale zapytał...Czy będe jego dziewczyną! -AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-Zaczeła piszczeć do słóchawki tak jak ja wczoraj do poduszki. -Serio?! nie wierzę, i co zgodziłaś się? -No wiadomo, że tak. -No to gratuluje! Ale ja musze niestety kończyć. To paa -Paa -Skończyłam rozmowe, była godzina 12:36. Miałam tyle czasu więc wziełam się za projektowanie. Narysowałam zwiewną miętową sukienkę z falbanami i paskiem z kokardą. Miała mały dekold. Rysowanie jej zajeło mi pół godziny. Potem wziełam sie za kolejną. Była czerwona z z tiulowanym dołem i koronkową górą. Na plecach miała głębokie wycięcie. Tą rysowałam dłużej. Nim się obejrzałam była 14:42. -Tikki, muszę zaraz wychodzić! -Spokojnie Marinett. Zdążysz. Przecież park jest nie daleko. -Ale jeszcze muszę się uczesać. -spokojnie ja się tym zajme. -Powiedziała kwami po czym podleciała do mnie i w 5 minut zrobiła mi kłosa i ozdobiła go białym kwiatem. -O rety Tikki. Gdzie się nauczyłaś robić takie fryzury? -Ktoś musiał czesać poprzednie biedronki.- W tedy obie się zaśmiałyśmy było już za pięc trzecia więc "wpakowałam" Tikki do torebki i wyszłam. Na szczęście byłam na czas. Przed bramą do parku stał zielonooki blondyn. Gdy mnie zobaczył lekko się zarumienił. Chyba rzeczywiście wyglądałam nie najgorzej. -Hej -Hej, Mari wyglądasz prześlicznie.-W tedy i ja się zarumieniłam -Dziękuje. To po co chciałeś się spotkać? -Zobaczysz.- Chwycił moją ręke i zaprowadził do miejsca w którym jeszcze nie byłam. Było tam przepięknie. Wokół nie było w ogóle ludzi. Tylko ja i on. To był mały pagórek przy rzece na środku rosła Wiśnia '(wiecie takie drzewo) 'a pod nią był rozłożony koc i kosz piknikowy. -Adrien to ty to zrobiłeś? -Tak, i jak? podoba się? -Jasne że tak.- Mocno go przytuliłam i podziękowałam. -Nie ma za co. Chciałem żeby nasza pierwsza randka była wyjątkowa.- A jednak, to randka. Siedzieliśmy na kocu jedliśmy lody które przyniósł w koszyku ( Dziwne że się nie roztopiły.) i rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Śmialiśmy się, wygupialiśmy. Było po prostu magicznie. Czas minął bardzo szybko. Przy nim moje życie ma sens. Niczego się nie boje gdy jest przy mnie. Siedzieliśmy na kocu oglądając zachód słońca. Był przepiękny. Nagle poczułam jak blondyn kładzie ręke na moim policzku. Zaczoł się do mnie przysuwać. Nasze usta dzieliło pare centymetów, i w końcu się złonczyły. To był długi, ale delikatny pocaunek. Czułam się jak w niebie. W tym momencie czas się dla mnie zatrzymał, nie chciałam tego kończyć. Ale niestety po paru minutach musieliśmy się oderwać od siebie. -Robi się już późno, choć odprowadzę cię do domu.- Powiedział zielonooki po czym wstał podał mi ręke i ja wstałam po nim. Wziął wszystkie rzeczy i poszedł mnie odprowadzić. Gdy byliśmy pod drzwiami mojego domu pożegnał się całując mój policzek. Weszłam do domu, cała w skowronkach. rodzice dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli, ale o nic nie pytali. Poszłam na górę i myślałam o tym jaki to Adrien jest wspaniały. Było już troche późno a jutro szkoła, więc spakowałam się i poszłam spać. -Dobranoc Tikki -Dobranic Marinett. Niech ci sie przyśni Adrien.- Nic nie odpowiedziałam, tylko się uśmiechnełam. Bo jeśli już ma mi się ktoś przyśnić to rzecz jasna, że to musi być zielonooki blondyn. '''Piszcie w komentarzach czy się podobało. I mam jeszcze do was pytanie. Które imię będzie dobre dla chłopaka który pojawi się w moim opku bo nie mogę się zdecydować. ' '''a) Angelo b) Max Next najprawdopodobniej dopiero we wtorek, bo nie będzie mnie cały dzień w domu. No to paa No Hej! Związku z tym że liczba głosów na imiona jest równa wybrałam całkiem nowe imię dla nowego bohatera czyli Christian. Mam nadziej że imie tak jak ten rozdział wam się spodobają. No to miłego czytania. Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Marinett -Marinett Wstawaj! -Jeszcze 5 minut Tikki -Jaka Tikki?- Oj to moja mama! musze szybko coś wymyślić -eeee...bo śniła mi się taka słonica co umiała latać, była fioletowa i miała na imię Tikki (co ja napisałam?! XD) -Ahhaaa. Dobrze, ale wstawaj bo zaraz się spóźnisz do szkoły. -Dobrze mamo, już.-Wykonałam polecenie mojej mamy i po jej wyjściu zawołałam moją kwami. -Tikki! Możesz już wyjść!- Nagle przedemną pojawiło się stworzonko. -Czy twoja mama wygląda ci na mnie?- Spytała lekko oburzonym głosem -No nie Tikki. Nawet na nią nie patrzyłam to skąd mogłam wiedzieć? -No po głosie. Przecież twoja mama nie ma tak piskliwego głosu. -Jedyny głos, który słyszałam to głos Adriena mówiący "Zakochałem się w Tobie Marinett"! -Ach...A ty znów o tym samym? -No bo nadal nie wierzę, że to nie jest piękny sen! -Ale nie jest, więc idź sie ubrać. W łazience masz już ubrania. -Dzięki Tikki. -Poszłam do łazienki i na wieszaku była powieszona niebieska sukienka do kolan z krótkim rękawem i biała marynarka oraz moje baleriny. (Na butach się nie znam, więc przez całe opowiadanie będzie miała baleriny) 'Szybko ubrałam strój i wyszłam z łazienki. Nagle patrze przez okno i widzę limuzyne Adriena? "Co on tu robi?" Pomyślałam i zeszłam na dół, a w salonie był już Blondyn rozmawiający z moimi rodzicami. -O! Cześć Mari.- Przywitał się zielonooki -Hej Adri, ale co ty tu robisz?- Zapytałam zaskoczona jego obecnością -Przyjechałem cię podwieść do szkoły. Wiem, że często się spóźniasz, więc by tym razem się to nie powtórzyło chciałem zawieść cię do szkoły.- I będzie specialnie dla mnie wstawał tak wcześnie? O matko, jaki z niego skarb! No lepszego chłopaka to ze świecą nie znajdziesz. -Och Adrien jesteś kochany. -To co jedziemy? -Tak, ale moi rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko? -Ależ skąd kochana.-Odezwał się mój tata. - Jeśli istnieje jakikolwiek sposób byś dotarła do szkoły na czas to ja i mama jesteśmy za. - Dobrze, to paa. -Paa curciu.- I tak z Adrienem wyszliśmy z piekarni. -Panie przodem- powiedział blondyn otwierając mi dzzrwi do samochodu. -Dziękuje- powiedziałam z usmiechem. Weszliśmy do limuzyny. Przez całą droge nie rozmawialiśmy, ale to była całkiem przyjemna cisza. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce chłopak powiedział. -Przyjade po ciebie o 15:00. -Ale wiesz, że nie musisz? -Nie musze, ale chcę.- W tedy się uśmiechną -No dobrze. To cześć -cześć księżniczko. -gdy wyszłam z auta wszyscy się na mnie dziwnie patrzyli. A z właszcza Chloe. "Królowa szkoły" i córka burmistrza. Zawsze uważa się za lepszą od innych i pewnie wieść o tym, że woże się do szkoły limuzyną ją zszokowała. Podeszłam do rozmawiającej z Nino Alyi. Chwila! Z Nino?! Czemu rozmawia z Nino. Nigdy się nawet na niego nie popatrzyła a nagle ze sobą gadają? -Hej Alya i Nino? -Hej Mari.- Odpowiedzieli churem. -Alya mogę cię na słówko? -Eee..jasne- Zaprowadziłam piwnooką w jakieś ustronniejsze miejsce. -Gadaj, o czym rozmawiałaś z Nino? -Co to za przesłuchanie? Lepiej ty powiedz z kąd wytrzasnełaś limuzynę? -Adrien mnie podwiózł. Czemu nie chcesz mi powiedzieć o czym gadałaś z Nino? -No bo... No dobra chodzi o to, że....em...Pamiętasz jak dzwoniłaś do mnie by powiedzieć że chodzisz z Adrienem? -No i co? -No to w tedy powiedziałam, że muszę kończyć bo byłam na randce, właśnie z Nino. -Że Co?! I jesteście parą?! -No...Tak! -Gratuluje Alya! Chociaż dziwi mnie to, że nigdy się do niego nie odezwałaś i nagle BUM idziesz z nim na randkę. -No...On od dawna mi się podoba, ale nie chciałam cię dołować więc ci o tym nie mówiłam.- W tedy uświadomiłam sobie jaką byłam okropną przyjaciółką. Żebym nie wiedziała o tym że Alyi podoba sie chłopak!? Ciągle byłam tylko ja i ja. -O rany, przepraszam cię Alya. -Za co ty mnie przepraszasz?- Zapytała zdziwiona -Za to, że ciągle byłam tylko ja i ja i o tobie w ogóle nie było nic. Nie wiedziałam nawet, że ci się podoba chłopak. Beznadziejna ze mnie przyjaciółka.- Ta się na mnie patrzyła i nagle wybuchneła....śmiechem? - Z czego się śmiejesz? -Dziewczyno, ty chyba nie wiesz o czym mówisz.- Nadal się śmiała -Nie rozumiem -Chodzi o to, że nie jesteś benadziejną przyjaciółką. Przecież to ty załatwiłaś mi wywiad z biedronką i to ty kryłaś mnie przed nauczycielką żebym mogła iść na zebranie klubu, który był w trakcie lekcji '( to akurat se wymyśliłam) 'To ty zawsze mnie broniłaś przed Królową pszczół '(Mowa tutaj o Chloe). '''Nie mów że jesteś beznadziejna bo to częściowo też moja wina, że nie wiedziałaś o Ninie. Powinnam ci powiedzieć licząc na to, że chociaż mnie wysłuchasz. Więc jest ok? -Słuchając jej chciało mi się płakać. Alya. Najlepsza przyjaciółka pod słoncem. Na końcu swojej przemowy mocno mnie przytuliła. -Tak, jest ok. -No, to chodź teraz do klasy bo zaraz bedzie dzwonek. Dzień minął tak jak każdy długi dzień w szkole. Nudno. Dałam Nino siedzieć z Alyą na kilku lekcjach żeby odpokutować to co zrobiłam, a raczej nie zrobiłam. W końcu nadeszła 15:00 czyli koniec lekcji. Przed szkołą czekał już Adrien przed samochodem. Pobiegłam po schodach do niego gdy nagle Chloe podłożyła mi nogę. Już miałam zetknąć się z ziemią, ale ktoś mnie złapał. Spojrzałam na mojego wybawce i to był szarooki brunet. Nie powiem, że nie był przystojny, ale wiadomo kto jest moim księciem z bajki. -Nic ci się nie stało? -Nie, dzięki.- Patrzył na mnie jak na ósmy cód świata. -Możesz mnie już postawić. -A! Tak, racja. -Troche speszony tą sytuacją przedstawił się -Jestem Christian. -A ja Marinett. Uczysz się tutaj, bo jakoś nigdy cię nie widziałam? -Nie, ja jestem z Anglii, ale przeprowadziłem sie do Paryża. Przyszedłem się tu zapisać. Po wakacjach będe tu chodził. -O! Fajnie.- Z naszej rozmowy wyrwał nas zielonooki. '''Perspektywa Adriena (Wreszcie) -Przyjachałem pod szkołe Mari o ustalonej godzinie. Widziałem jak do mnie biegnie i nagle się potyka i łapie ją jakiś chłopak. Skądś znam tego chłopaka. Tylko z kąd? Podeszłem do nich by zobaczyć czy nic nie jest Marinett. -Wszystko dobrze Mari? -Tak Adrien, wszystko gra. -Adrien? - Odezwał się brunet. Spojrzałem na niego i w tedy go rozpoznałem. To był Christian. Chodził ze mną do szkoły w Anglii. Byliśmy dobrymi kumplami ale podzieliła nas pewna sprawa. On był (Choć pewnie nadal jest) typem Bad-boja (Tak to się pisze?, jak nie to poprawcie mnie w komach) '''Chodził z prawie każdą dziewczyną w szkole i rzucał ją po tygodniu a nawet i po jednej nocy. Nie podobało mi się to, więc przestaliśmy już ze sobą rozmawiać. -Christian? -To wy się znacie?- Zapytała niebieskooka. -Tak, bo my chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. -Aha, teraz Christian będzie chodził do mojej szkoły. - Spojrzałem na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Jak się choćby zbliży do Mari to mnie popamięta. -Aha, fajnie- powiedziałem ironicznie. - Wybacz Chris, ale ja i MOJA DZIEWCZYNA musimy już jechać.-Podkreśliłem słowa moja dziewczyna by wiedział, że ma się od niej trzymać z daleka. -Spoko. To czesć Mari -Patrzył na nią jak na coś co bardzo chce. Musze teraz pilnować Marinett. -Pa Chris- Wsiedliśmy do limuzyny i odjechaliśmy. '''I co? podobało się? Mam nadzieję że tak. Nie wiem kiedy Next. Wszystko zależy od weny, ale znając mnie będzie pewnie juro. To paa Rozdział 6 Perspektywa Adriena -Gdy byliśmy w samochodzie po prostu musiałem się spytać Marinett o czym z tym Christianem rozmawiała. On na pewno będzie prubował mi ją odebrać. Nie pozwole na to. Ale chyba nie muszę się tak martwić. W końcu ona kocha mnie. A jeśli jej uczucia sie zmienią? "Nie Adrien! Dość! Nawet tak nie myśl" skarciłem się w myślach. Mari mnie kocha, i żaden Chris tego nie zmienic. -Mari, o czym z nim rozmawiałaś? -O niczym. Tylko się przedstawił i powiedział że będzie chodził do mojej szkoły. A co? -Widziałem jak cię trzymał... -A bo Chloe podstawiła mi nogę i on mnie złapał, ale nie przejmuj się. -Czym mam się nie przejmowac? -Widziłam jak na niego wrogo patrzyłeś. Nie musisz być zazdrosny. -Ja pft! zazdrosny?! Nie jestem zazdrosny.- A tak na serio? byłem i to strasznie -Oj ty mnie nie oszukasz. W sumie to całkiem urocze.- Spojrzała na mnie i mrugneła. -Nie chce byś się do niego zbliżała. Uwierz mi, on nie jest taki miły na jakiego wygląda. -No dobra, wierzę ci, ale nie będe mogła cały czas go unikać w końcu będzie chodził ze mną do szkoły. -Ale jak najdalej jak tylko będzie to możliwe. -Dobrze, dobrze. Lubie jak się o mnie troszczysz, ale to to już lekka przesada. -Po prostu nie chce by cię mnie odebrał. -Nie musisz się o to martwić, przecież to ciebie kocham, i zawsze będe.- Po tych słowach poczułem ulgę. Mari jednak mnie kocha. Nie, że w to wątpiłem czy coś, ale jednak miło jest to usłyszeć. Gdy skończyła mówić uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem ją. Kocham tą dziewczynę całym sercem. Jest moim oczkiem w głowie, moim światłem we mgle. Przy niej mogę być sobą (Raju, ale ja słodze XD). Odwiozłem niebieskooką do domu. pożegnaliśmy się i wróciłem do mojej willi. A tam nastałem mojego ojca. Był chyba wkurzony. Choć po jego tonie głosu i wyrazie twarzy nigdy nie można odczytać żadnych uczuć. -Adrien, gdzie byłeś? -Pojechałem po Marinett do szkoły. -Czy ta Marinett to twoja dziewczyna? -Tak, nie mówiłem ci o niej? -Nie, mówiłeś tylko o swojej przyjaciółce Marinett jeśli dobrze pamiętam- Wow mój ojciec pamięta to co mówiłem? (Należy się medal) ''' -Tak, a teraz jest moją dziewczyną. -Może zaprosiłbyś ją do nas na kolacje?- NIby to było pytanie, a brzmiało jak rozkaz. -Dobrze ojcze. Powiedz tylko kiedy. -Niech przyjdzie jutro o 18:00. -Niech będzie.- Poszedłem do swojego pokoju zadzwonić do Marinett i powiedziec jej o kolacji z moim ojcem. -Hej Mari. -Hej Adrien, coś się stało? -Tak, bo widzisz jest sprawa. Mój ojciec zaprasza cię na kolacje jutro o 18;00. -Na kolacje? Twój ojciec? Ten słynny projektant zaprasza mnie na kolacje? Czemu? -Bo chce poznać moją dziewczynę. -Ach...no tak zapomniałam, że.... -Przepraszam Mari, Nathalia mnie woła. To przyjdziesz? -Tak, jasne. -Super, to cześć. -Paa. '''Perspektywa Marinett -Słyszałaś Tikki? Ojciec Adriena zaprasza mnie na kolacje jutro wieczorem! -Tak, i co w tym złego? -To, że on jest słynnym projektanem mody! W co ja się ubiorę?! Nie mam nic co mogłabym jutro ubrać! -Spokojnie Marinett. Oddychaj- Posłuchałam rady Kwami. Jakoś podziałało. uspokoiłam się. -Dobra, i co teraz? -Masz kilka projektów w szkicowniku i mnustwo czasu. Zdążysz uszyć jakąś piękną sukienkę. W końcu masz talent i w trzy godziny umiesz zaprojektować i wykonać kreacje. -Masz racje Tikki. Muszę wybrać tylko projekt i reszta pójdzie jak po maśle. Pomożesz mi? -No jasne, że tak -Razem z moją kwami wziełyśmy się za wybór kiecki. Wybrałyśmy niebieską rozskloszowaną sukienke z przedłużony z tyłu dołem. Zabrałam się za szycie. Po dwuch godzinach miałam już połowe. -Resztę dokończe jutro.- Było już troche późno więc odrobiłam szybko lekcje i położyłam się spać. Perspektywa Christiana -Ta Marinett okropnie mi się spodobała. Te je piękne fiłokowe oczy. Ciągle mam je przed sobą. Adrien niby jest jej chłopakiem, ale ja zawsze dostaje to czego chce. Nie chodzi do tej szkoły, więc gdy wróci do Anglii będe miał mnustwo czasu na poderwanie tej dziewczyny. Nie jestem zakochany czy coś, ale po prostu chcę ją zdobyć. Ale można przyśpieszyć troche bieg rzeczy i sprawić by sama z nim zerwała. Ciekawe co powie na to, że Adrien miał "ciekawe" życie w szkole w Anglii? Na pewno z nim zerwie gdy się dowie, że wykorzystywał dziewczyny dla własnej korzysci. Byłem jego "wspulnikiem" ale on się odcioł. Stwierdził, że ma już tego dosyć. Marinett nie będzie zadowolona, ale musze zrobić wszystko żeby była moja.. Na dziś to koniec. Piszcie w komach czy się podobało. Tylko prosze o szczere opinie. No to paa Ide chyba normalnie jak burza, a mam jeszcze pomysł na nowe opko. Pisze to opowiadanie i wydaje mi się, że go chyba nigdy nie skończe. No ale kiedyś trzeba. Możecie mi dawać jakieś pomysły jak dalej akcja może się toczyć. Sama myśleć przecież nie mogę, nie? A więc miłego czytania. Rozdział 7 Perspektywa Marinett -Reszta dnia przemineła mi dość spokojnie. Wróciłam do domu, zjadłam obiad, odrobiłam lekcje. Nim się obejrzałam było po siedemnastej. Myślałam o tym co powiedział mi Adrien. "Uwierz mi, on nie jest taki miły na jakiego wygląda..." Ciekawiło mnie o co mu chodziło? Co Chris zrobił takiego, że nie powinnam się do niego zbliżać? Może miał problemy z prawem czy coś takiego. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dzwięk dzwonka w telefonie. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz i ujrzałam nieznany numer. Nie powinno się odbierać takich telefonów, ale jeśli to ważne? Po namyśle odebrałam. -Halo? Kto Mówi? -Cześc Marinett, to ja, Christain- Czego on do diabła chce o tej porze? I co ważniejsze skąd ma mój numer?! Zaczynam sie z lekka bać. -Cześć Chris. Czego chcesz i tak w ogóle to skąd masz mój numer? -Twój numer mam od Alyi. A chciałem ci o czymś powiedzieć.-Dobra. Juz wiem kogo ugryze najpierw kiedy będzie apokalipsa zoombie. Jak Alya tak może po prostu rozdawać cudze numery telefonu?! (Z tą apokalipsą to mój kumpel mnie zaraził. Nie pytajcie...) -Czy to co chcesz powiedziec nie może zaczekać do jutra? Jest już wieczór a ja jestem zmęczona. -No dobrze, ale porozmawiamy jutro. -Ok, to cześć -Paa Mari, miłych snów. - Rozłączyłam się i rzuciłam telefon na łóżko. Ciekawe co chciał powiedziec. No ale nie jestem teraz podatna na rozmowy, bo już troche przysypiam. Poszłam zjesc kolacje, przebrać, ogarnąć i iść spać. -Dobranoc Tikki -Dobranoc Mari. Ranek Perspektywa Marinett -Wstałam budząc się sama. A właściwie obudził mnie sen. Śniło mi się, to co chciał mi powiedzieć Chris. Stałam na jakiejś polanie, troche przypominającą pagórek na którym byłam z Adrienem podczs pierwszej randki bo też rosło drzewo na środku. Był chyba wieczór bo światło słońca miało odcień pomarańczy. Podszedł do mnie szarooki. -To co chiałeś mi powiedziec? -Zapytałam go. On uśmiechnął się do mnie, nachylił się i powiedział- Chciałem powiedziec, że cię kocham- i mnie wtedy pocałował. Z drzewa zaczeły spadać powoli liście a światło zachodzącego słońca łaskotało nasze twarze. W tym momencie się obudziłam. To źle, ze przyśniło mi się coś takiego bez Adriena. Co jeśli to był proroczy sen?! Albo gorzej?! (Może być gorzej?) 'Że się w nim.....zakochałam?! '(a jednak może być gorzej) 'Nie! Nie Marinett. Nawet tak nie myśl. To, że ci się przyśnił jeszcze nic nie oznacza. Wstałam ubrałam sie, ale tym razem sama '(Żeby nie było że Mari sama nie umie wybrać sobie ciuchów xD) Wybrałam białą koszulkę z czarną kokartką i granatowe dżinsy no i baleriny. Była dopiero 7:20. Czekałam aż przyjedzie po mnie Adrien, wiec zeszłam na dół i zrobiłam sobie płatki. Moich rodziców nie było bo wyszli na zakupy.(Bo nie ma to jak robić zakupy z samego rana, no komu by się tak na serio chciało?) 'Mineła już 7:30 i do drzwi zadzwonił dzownek. To był rzecz jasna przystojny blondyn. -Hej, przepraszam, że się spóźniłem. -Co? Za jakie spóźnienie mnie przepraszasz? Jak teraz pojedziemy będziemy jakieś 15 minut przed dzwonkiem.- Roześmiałam się, bo Adrien miał na policzku....Dżem? '(nabrałam ochotę na kanapkę z dżemem) -Z czegoś się śmiejesz- Spytał zakłopotany tą sytuacją. -Bbbo hahaha masz hahah na twarzy troche drzemu z truskawek. -Chm...? A no fakt, jadłem kanapki z dżemem na śniadanie, ale myślałem, że się spóźnie więc zapomniałem się wytrzeć. -Och...Adrien ty mój flejtuchu hihihi- sięgnęłam po papierowy ręcznik i otarłam policzek zielonokiego. Ten mnie nagle pocałował. Pocałunek był namiętny i długi. Ale sprawdziłam godzine i stwierdziłam że trzeba już ruszać. -Adrien, choć trzeba już jechać. -Jasne My lady, jak słońce.- Zaprowadził mnie do limuzyny i zawiózł, a raczej jego szofer zawiózł mnie do szkoły. Gdy byliśmy pod instutucją wyszłam z samochodu i pożegnałam się causem z moim chłopakiem. Och Adrien. Nie chciałam go opuszczać już nigdy, ani nie odrywać się od jego ust. -Cześć kochana. -Pa kotku . Całą tą nasza "romantyczną scenę" zobaczyła Chloe, która po moim wejściu do szkoły zatrzymała mnie. -A ty co takiego robiłaś z moim Adrienkiem? chm? -Chloe, po pierwsze jakim twoim Adrienkiem? To mój chłopak. A po drugie co cię to niby obchodzi?- Blondynka (Pewnie farbowana XD) spojrzała na mnie tym swoim wrednym uśmieszkiem. -A to, że chyba nie myślałaś, że on cię kocha czy coś, bo w tedy byłabyś już totalnie żenująca. -O co ci chodzi? -Myślisz, że byłby z taką niedojdą jak ty? (Tak przy okazji to ze mnie też jest wielka niedojda) Założe się, że jest z tobą tylko z litości, albo bóg wie czego, ale napewno nie z miłości.- Gdy to powiedziała napłyneły mi łzy do oczu. Czy ona może mieć rację? W końcu Adrien pokochał mnie dopiero jak powiedziałam mu że jestem biedronką. Może rzeczywiście mnie nie kocha. Może to czym mnie darzy to tylko uczucie które darzył biedronke, nie mnie? Nie odezwałam się już do Chloe. Po prostu uciekłam z płaczem. Biegłam przed siebie nie wiedziałam gdzie. Nie chciałam by ktokolwiek widział mój smutek, więc po prostu uciekłam ze szkoły. Zatrzymałam się usiadłam na jakimś murku i zaczełam użalać się nad sobą. Nie wiem ile tam siedziała. Mój szloch przerwał czyiś głos. -Hej, Mari? wszystko gra?- To był głos Christiana. Nie chciałam z nim gadać. Z nikim nie chciałam. Więc sprubowałam go zbyć. -Tak, wszystko gra.- powiedziałam z nieszczerym uśmiechem. Chyba nie uwierzył bo usiadł obok mnie i objął mnie ramieniem. O dziwo nie chciałam się od niego odsuwać. Czułam się tak jakoś bezpiecznie gdy był obok. -Mi możesz powiedzieć. Co się stało?- Mimo iż nie znam go tak dobrze, powiedziałam mu co mnie dręczy. Ale tak w skrócie. -Chodzi o Adriena. Nie jestem taka pewna czy on aby rzeczywiście mnie kocha. -Po Adrienie tylko tego bym się spodziewał. -Zaraz o czym on mówi? Nie zrozumiałam jego wypowiedzi, więc zapytałam -O co ci chodzi? -Właśnie o tym chciałem ci wczoraj powiedzieć- zaczął - No bo widzisz, wiem, że to może być trudne, ale...- Spojrzał mi w oczy i chwilowo się zawachał, ale dokończył-...no dobra będe z tobą w stu procentach sczery. Ja i Adrien mieliśmy nie najlepszą reputację w poprzedniej szkole. -O jakiej reputacji mowa?- Spytałam nadal nie wiedząc o czym mówi -No Adrien i ja...wykorzystywaliśmy dziewczyny.- ...What?! Że co robił Adrien?! Nie, no to jest jakiś obłęd! Błagam, Adrien nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. -Nie, ja nie wierzę ci. -Ale Mari mówie ci prawde. Nawet przyznałem się, że ja też maczałem w tym palce. -Patrzył na mnie blagalnym wzrokiem bym mu uwierzyła. Jak takie oczy mogą kłamać? -Nie...To...nie możliwe... -Wybacz Mari, ale taka jest prawda.- Przytulił się do mnie. Ale go odepchnełam -Nie zbiżaj się do mnie! Mnie też chcesz pewnie wykorzystać! Tak jak Adrien! Teraz juz wiem że mnie nie kocha, ale ty nie jesteś lepszy też oszikawałeś te dziewczyny. I wiesz co ci powiem? nie bede następna!- Nakrzyczałam na, niego, zeskoczyłam z murku i pobiegłam w stronę szkoły. Perspektywa Christiana '-'''Co mi odbiło by mówić jej też o mnie!!!??? Nie wiem co się ze mną wtedy stało. Spojrzałem w te jej piękne, fiołkowe, naiwne oczęta i nie mogłem skłamać. Po prostu nie potrafiłem. Teraz naprawdę już jej nie zdobęde.! Brawo! Muszę to jakoś wyprostować by wiedziała że mi może ufać. Pod wpływem emocjii pobiegłem za nią do szkoły. Byliśmy już w środku budynku. -Mari! Mari! Marinett stój!- krzyczałem a ta nic. Szła przed siebie. Gdy ją dogoniłem chwyciłem ją za ręke i pociągnąłem do siebie. -Wysłuchaj mnie przez chwile! -Nie będe słuchać kłamcy i oszusty! -Marinett, już to, że powiedziałem jaki byłem świadczy o tym, że się zmieniłem i bym cię nie oszukał.- Sam nie wierzę w to co mówie, ale wszystko co jej wtedy powiedziałem było naprawde szczere. Ale ta nadal nie chciała słuchać. Prubowała się wyrwać -Zostaw mnie! Muszę iść na lekcje.- Zaczeło mnie to już naprawdę irytować więc zaciągnołem ją do schowka (pewnie woźniego) i zamknąłem za nami drzwi i stanąłem tak by nie mogła się do nich dostać. -Jak nie możesz teraz już uciec to wysłuchasz mnie?- niebieskooka wyglądała na nadąsaną. Ale po chwli zmieniła wyraz twarzy i kiwneła głową na tak. -Dobrze, a więc Marinett, ja się zmieniłem. Zrozumiałem jaki byłem okrutny wobec tych wszystkich dziewczyn.- Matko! co się ze mną dziś dzieje?! Co ja gadam?! -Przykro mi Chris, ale ja nadal nie wiem czy mogę ci zaufać. Adrienowi chyba tez już nie zaufam. Sama nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek zaufam. Mogę już wyjść? -pokiwałem głową i odsunąłem się od drzwi. Chwiciła za klamkę, ale drzwi ani rusz. Zaczeła szarpać, ale nic. -Czekaj, ja sprubuje- Moje starania poszły na marne. drzwi były zamkniete na klucz. Ktoś musiał nas niepostrzeżenie zamknąć. -O NIe!!! I co my teraz zrobimy!!!??? - Krzyczała spanikowana jakby się paliło. Waliła w drzwi wołając pomoc, ale mijały minuty i nadal nic. -Marinett przestań. To nic nie da. Jak woźny będzie potrzebował sprzętu to tu przyjdzie i otworzy.- granatowowłosa usiadła na przeciwko mnie. Zaczeliśmy rozmawiać o nas. O tym co lubimy robić, co jeść, co nam się marzy. O takich dyrdymałach aż w końcu zaczeliśmy się do siebie zbliżać '(psychicznie, nie fizycznie) Wiedzieliśmy o sobie coraz więcej. Śmialiśmy się, słuchaliśmy na wzajem. Dopiero w tedy zrozumiałem jaka to fantastyczną dziewczyną jest Marinett.(O Rety! Chyba się nie zakochałem?!) Czas mijał, i nikt nadal nam nie otwierał. Siedzieliśmy już obok siebie. -Chris, a jak nikt po nas tu nie przyjdzie? -Przyjdzie, przyjdzie, zobaczysz. '''(Nie wiem w sumie czemu oni do nikogo nie zadzwonili, w końcu mieli komurki, ale pewnie chcieli ze sobą tam pobyć razem XD. To moja własna opowieść a sama nie wiem o co w niej chodzi XD) I jak myślice? Wydostaną się? Czy Chris na serio się zmienił? No....tego dowiecie sie sopiero w rozdziale siódmym. To paa Hej, nie chciało mi się czekać do jutra a mam już pomysł na ten rozdział, wiec pisze go już teraz. miłego czytanka Rozdział 7 Perspektywa Marinett -Siedzieliśmy tak, czekając na zbawienie. Już nie gniewam się na Christiana. Poznałam go lepiej i czuje, że jest wobec mnie szczery i by mnie nie skrzywdził. Ale co z Adrienem? Czy on mnie kocha? Czy się nie zmienił i się mną bawi? Pokochał mnie dopiero jak odkrył mą tożsamość. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Muszę z nim porozmawiać jak tylko z tąd wyjdziemy. Nagle usłyszałam jakąś muzyczke. Patrze do torebki a tam mój telefon dzwoni! Ludzie, zabijcie mnie! Mam telefon przy sobie i nie zadzwoniłam po pomoc. No normalnie "geniusz'' z ciebie Marinett.'' -Halo? -Marinett, gdzie jesteś? Czekam na ciebie przed szkołą. Chyba pamiętasz, że miałem po ciebie przyjechać? -Pamiętam, ale właściwie nie było mnie tak jakby dziś na lekcjach. -Co?! A co się stało? Gdzie jesteś? -Zatrzasnełam się z Chrisem w schowku woźnego, i nie możemy od paru godzin wyjść. -...aaaa nie mogłaś zadzwonić po kogoś by was wypuścił? -Em...tia...wiesz chyba że mam skleroze, nie? No to...ten..no zapomniałam że mam telefon, dopiero teraz jak zadzwoniłeś sobie przypomniałam.- Zaczął się okropnie głośno śmiać. Nawet Christian usłyszał a nie było na głośnomówiącym. -Czekaj zaraz przyjde cię uwolnić. -Chyba nas. -Chę? -Chrisa też chcesz uwolnić? -A..ta. Jego przy okazjii. -Po minucie blondyn otworzył drzwi. -Och Adrien okropnie ci dziękuje.-Powiesiłam się mu na szyji ze szczęścia.(Ale nie jak Chloe z zaskoczenia, tylko tak jak normalny człowiek) ' -Nie ma za co Mari. A..ile tam z NIM siedziałaś? -Tak od...pierwszej lekcji? -Że co?! I...co tam robiliście? -Przecież nic. Tylko rozmawialiśmy. A i tak w ogóle to musimy później pogadać. -Dobrze pogadamy u mnie, bo pamiętasz chyba, że dziś jemy kolacje z moim ojcem?- A psia kostka, zapomniałam na śmierć. Jeszcze muszę dokończyć sukienke!!! zostały mi ze 4 godziny więc raczej zdąże się wyszykować. -Tak, oczywiśćie że pamiętam. Mogłbyś mnie już odwieśc do domu, bo musze się wyszykować? -Tak, jasne księżniczko. To choć. -To Paa Mari. -cześć Chris.- Pożegnałam się go tuląc bo to chyba nic złego jak teraz się przyjaźnimy. Zanim sie oderwaliśmy wyszeptał mi do ucha "Pamiętaj co o nim mówiłem". Odeszłam z Adrienem do auta i odjechaliśmy. W samochodzie zadawał mi milion pytań z serii "O czym z nim gadałaś?" "Czy dobrze się czujesz?", Lubie jak się o mnie troszczy i jest zazdrosny, ale troche przesadza. Ale teraz mam więcej pewności że mnie kocha, ale po tym co powiedział brunet nie wiem czy zielonooki jest szczery. Więc by mieć już to zgłowy w końcu powiedziałam. -Adrien...bo Chris powiedział mi o tym, że...że źle traktowaliście dziewczyny w tamtej szkole. Że je wykorzystywaliście. Czy to prawda?- Spojrzał na mnie przestraszony. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wachał się między powiedzeniem prawdy a skłamaniem. Widziałam to w jego oczach. -A więc? to prawda? -Mari...ja...ja...bo ja rzeczywiście taki byłem. -O Nie! Christian miał racje.- Ale przestało mi się to podobać i przestałem krzywdzić. Nawet je przeprosiłem za to wszystko co im zrobiłem. Mogę dać ci ich numery i sama możesz się zapytać. '(Jeśli mówisz po Angielsku) 'Bałem się o ciebie, kiedy Christian się pojawił bo wiem, że on bawił się dziewczynami. Umiał rozkochać w sobie dosłownie każdą. Ja....Ja nie chciałem cię stracić.- Zatkało mnię. Wiem że mówił prawdę. Ale została jeszcze sprawa miłośći do mnie a miłości do biedronki. -Adrien? -Tak? -Czy ty mnie kochasz? -Co to za pytanie? no przecież że kocham -Ale czy kochasz MNIE? Czy kochasz Marinett, nie biedronke? -...? -Wyznałeś mi miłość jak dowiedziałeś się, że jestem super bohaterką. Przed tem nic do mnie nie czułeś. -Och...Mari. Ja nie zakochałem się w biedronce. Zakochałem się w dziewczynie, która była pod maską. Zakochałem się w tobie jako biedronka, ale biedronka i moja niezdarna przyjaciółka były jedną i tą samą osobą. Róźniłyście się cechami, ale ja też byłem zupełnie inny jako czarny kot, co nie? Po za tym, kiedy byłem w Anglii zacząłem okropnie za tobą tęsknić i w tedy zacząłem czuć do ciebie więcej. Pamiętaj...ja cię kocham za to jaka jesteś, byłaś i będziesz. Nie ważne czy będziesz w czerwonym kombinezonie w czarne kropki czy w zwykłych ciuchach. Kocham cię za to jaka jesteś.I nigdy, prze nigdy w to nie wątp. ok?.- Nigdy jeszcze nie był ze mną tak szczery. To co powiedział chwyciło mnie za serce. Byłam tak szczęśliwa, że jego uczucia są prawdziwe, że bez zastanowienia go pocałowałam. Blondyn lekko się zdziwił ale odwzajemnił pocaunek. Był długi i namiętny. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty go kończyć. Po pięciu minutach byliśmy pod moim domem, więc niestety musiałam już wyjśc z pojazdu i iść przyszykowac sie do kolacjii. -To pa skarbie, przyjade po ciebie o w pół do osiemnstej. -Dobrze, to paa. Poszłam szybko do pokoju i wziełam się za sukienke miałam tylko cztery godziny by ją skończyć i się wyszykować. Tikki mi trochę pomogła. Gdy sukienka była skończona zostały mi jescze 2 godziny. Poszłam się umyć, potem ubrałam sukienkę. Wyglądałam całkiem ładnie. Tikki zrobiła mi fryzurę i delikatny makijaż. Miałam rozpuszczone, lekko falowane włosy i czarną opaskę z kwiatem. -I jak Tikki? Spodoba się Panu Agreste? -No wiadomo. Marinett, wyglądasz prześlicznie. -Dzięki Tikki, ale czegoś mi brakuje. O! Już wiem- Podeszłam do szuflady i wyjełam czarny pasek ze srebrnymi malymi szlaczkami. O i teraz wyglądam idealnie. Spojrzałam na zegar było już dokładnie 17:30. Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Ach to Adrien, jak zawsze punktualny. Włożyłam czarne balerinki i torebkę dla Tikki i wyszłam na dół '(Wiem, wiem znowu te baleriny, ale sama jestem ich fanką) W drzwiach zobaczyłam Adriena w garniturze! Wyglądał tak przystojnie. Gdy mnie zobaczył uśmiechnął się i zarumienił. Ja przez to też sie zarumieniłam, ale nie aż tak jak on. -Witaj My lady. Wyglądasz dziś przepięknie. Właściwie zawsze wyglądasz, ale dziś to już brak słów, -Ależ dziękuje panie Agreste - zachichotałam. -A więc idzemy?- Podał mi ręke -Oczywiście, choćmy.-Pożegnałam się z rodzicami i wyszłam trzymając dłoń mojego księcia z bajki. No! Na dziś to już serio koniec. Next pewnie jutro. to paa ;) Hejo! Dziś mam jakiś dziwnie wesoły chumor. Pewnie dlatego, że widziałam moje zdjęcia z podstawówki. (Masakra, ale beznadziejnie wyszłam XD) No, ale nie będe was zanudzać. Miłego czytania Rozdział 8 Perspektywa Marinett -Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce weszliśmy do ogromnej posiadłości Agrestów. Główny pokój (czy sala, wiedziecie o co mi chodzi) 'był chyba większy od mojego domu. Willa była tak duży, że zmieściła by się w nim cała moja rodzina. Tak, ta z Chin też. Gdy przeszliśmy próg drzwi przywitał nas pan Agreste. -Witam. Panienka Marinett jak mniemam? Miło mi poznać. -Mi również.- W jego obecności nawet na chwile nie można było wyluzować. Śledził każdy krok, każdy gest i każde słowo jakie ktoś zrobił bądź wypowiedział. Teraz zaczynam rozumieć Adriena. Gdy byliśmy przyjaciółmi w podstawówce opowiadał mi o tym jaki to jego ojciec jest sztywny i surowy. Teraz gdy go już poznałam mogę przyznać że miał rację. Chociaż mimo iż nie swojo się czułam w towarzystwie Gabriela udawało mi się znim normalnie porozmawiać. Podczas kolacji zadawał mi dużo pytań. Na przykład "Jak się poznaliśmy", "Kim są moi rodzice", "Jakie mam plany dotyczace mojej kariery". Matko! Mam 16 lat! Jakiej kariery? Niektóre pytania były bardzo dziwne, ale zadawając je słyszałam w jego głosie troskę. Widać było, że kocha syna i chce dla niego jak najlepiej. Kolacja jak kolacja, chociaż było parę dań które na oczy pierwszy raz widziałam. Jedzenie było pyszne. Po skończeniu jedzenia poszłam na góre z Adrienem do jego pokoju. -I jak ci się podobało? Wiem, mówiłem ci, że mój ojciec jest strasznie sztywny i widzisz, miałem rację. -Nie było źle. Twój tata jest bardzo ciekawym człowiekiem. I widać, że cię kocha. -Ta...kocha...jasne- powiedział z kpiną w głosie -Może nie okazuje tego tak jakbyś chciał, ale na własny rodzicielski sposób. -Rodzicielski sposób? Widziłaś kiedyś jakiegoś rodzica który tak nieczule traktował by swoje dziecko? -Każdy rodzic ma swoje sposoby wychowania i okazywania uczuć. Ale uwierz mi...-Podeszłam do niego i przekierowałam jego głowę ręką by patrzył mi w oczy-...On cię kocha.- Nic nie odpowiedział. Patrzył mi w oczy, a ja w jego i patrząc tak miałam wrażenie jakby chciał powiedzieć "Dzięki, że jesteś". Nagle przybliżył swą twarz do mojej tak, że nasze czoła się stykały. Po chwili powiedział -Może i mnie kocha, ale nie tak jak ja ciebie księżniczko.- Po tych słowach chwycił mnie w talii i pocałował. Czułam jak nogi mi się uginają, jak się rostapiam, ja się rostapia moje serce. Czułam się tak jakbym była w niebie. Położyłam swoje ręce na jego szyi. Całowaliśmy się pare minut. Brakowało mi już powietrza, więc rozłączyłam nasze usta, ale on spowrotem je połączył. Nie chciał mnie puścić, ani skończyć pocaunku. Ja w sumie też. Usiedliśmy na jego łużku. '(Nadal się całując. Ludzie no ile można?! XD) 'Tą cudowną chwilę musiał przerwać kto?...A mój telefon rzecz jasna. Muszę zapamiętać by wyłączać go gdy jestem z Adrienem. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz by sprawdzić kto dzwoni. I to był....Christian?! Czemu on musiał nam przerwać tak cudowny moment? Spojrzałam na Adriena a on na mnie. Bo widział kto dzowni. -Zamierzasz odebrać?- Sama nie wiedziałam czy to zrobić. Niby to był przyjaciel i głupio go tak zbywać, ale byłam z Adrienem, który nie miał o nim dobrego zdania. Po namyśle nie odebrałam. To miał być nasz wieczór. Mój i zielonookiego. Niczyj inny. -Nie, jeśli to ważne to zaczeka.- po czym wyłączyłam telefon.-Teraz liczysz się tylko ty.- Blondyn uśmiechnął się pokazując przy tym swoje białe ząbki i ponownie mnie pocałował. Tym razem jeszcze bardziej łapczywie. Nagle poczułam jak chwyta moje ręce i kładzie mnie na łóżku! Przestraszyłam się troche bo co jeśli on chce....Mamy dopiero po 16 lat. Oderwałam się od jego ust i spojrzałam zwrokiem mówiącym "Co ty robisz?" . On się zdziwił moją miną. Tak tródno zrozumieć? Ahg...! Chłopcy to nic nie rozumieją. Więc powiedziałam mu to wprost -Co ty robisz? Czy ty chce... -Jeśli tak to co?- Uśmiechnął się do mnie figlarnym uśmieszkiem. Rany, jak on mnie czasem wkurza. -A to, że mamy 16 lat. Zapomniałeś? -To było oczywiście teoretyczne pytanie. Nie mogłam go winić, w końcu każdy chłopak ma w głowie takie pomysły, ale żeby mojemu idealnemu Adrienowi wpadło coś takiego do łba? -Przecież żartuje. Chcę to zrobić, ale dopiero w tedy jak przyjdzie na to czas i kiedy ty nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko.- Nadal leżał nademną. Wrócił spowrotem do tego co robił '(Wiadomo chyba o co chodzi) 'Ale z ust przeszedł do szyji. Przyjemnie było czuć jego ciepłe usta na mojej skórze. Zauważyłam że robi się już późno, więc przerwałam blondynowi "zabawe" '(XD, musiałam to napisać) ' '-'''Adrien, ja już będe musiała iść.- Chłopak niechętnie wstał ze mnie i podał mi ręke. Usiadłam na łóżku po czym wstałam i ruszyłam z Adrienem w stronę drzwi. -Czekaj, odwiozę cię. -Nie, przejdę się. -To chociaż cię odprowadzę. -Adrien, nie musisz... -Ale chcę. I kropka, nie ma żadnego "ale"- Powiedział to poważnym tonem. Tak śmiesznie było patrzeć na jego wyraz twarzy '''Na dziś koniec to paa Dziś będzie dużo namieszane. Głównie przez Chrisa. Ale nie będe wam psuć czytania więc zapraszam. Rozdział 9 Perspektywa Adriena '-'''Odprowadziłem Marinett do domu. Po czym wróciłem do swojego i walłem się na łóżko myśląc o pytaniu które zadała mi niebieskooka. "Czy ty mnie kochasz?". Te słowa odbijały mi się w głowie jak echo. I jeszcze smutny ton głosu, którym to mówiła. Jak mogła pomyśleć, że jej nie kocham? To przez Christiana! To przez to, że powiedział jej, że byłem Bad-boyem. Pewnie wmówił jej, że wcale się nie zmieniłem i ją też wykorzystuje. Nie przepuszcze mu tego! Jutro se z nim pogadam. -A ty Plagg co o tym sądzisz? -O czym? -No o Christianie. Czy on prubuje mi odebrać Mari? -A bo ja wiem? Pewnie tak. Chociaż na miejscu tej dziewczyny nie wybierałbym między wami tylko wiesz co zrobił? -Co? -Spędził reszte życia z Serreeeeemmmm. -Mogłem nie pytać. Plagg, ty zawsze myślisz żołądkiem. -Co poradze, że kocham ser? To moje jedyna w świecie miłość. -A co z tą całą Tikki, którą wołasz przez sen. -Coooooooo? Nie wiem o czym ty mówisz. -Oj Plagg, nie udawaj. To żaden pstyd że się zakochałeś. -Ciiiii!!!! Nie przy moim camembercie, bo będzie zazdrosny.- On tak na serio? -Plagg, i tak go zjesz, po za tym zazdrosny? serio? To tylko ser, nie ma uczuć. -Może nie ma uczuć, ale wiem, że mnie kocha, no i z wzajemnością- Chwycił krążek camemberta i połknął go w całości. Matko święta. Jak w takim małym ciele może zmieścić się tyle sera? -Skoro tak twierdzisz...Ide spać Plagg, ty też powinieneś. -Ech...no dobra...Dobranoc serku. '(Plagg mnie rozwala, Adriena pewnie też)' -A mi dobranoc nie powiesz? -Nie, bo ser jutro zniknie, a twoją facjate będe widzieć codziennie.- -_- Nie, on chyba se tylko ze mnie żarty robi. Już nie ciągnąłem pogawętki o miłości mojego kwami i poszłem spać. '''Ranek' Perspektywa Adriena -Wstałem, patrze na godzine a tu 7:29!!! O nie! Spóźnie się! A miałem odwieść Marinett do szkoły! Szybko się ubrałem, wziąłem Plagga i wsiadłem do limuzyny. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce mojej dziewczyny już nie było. AGH!!!!! No jak mogłem zaspać?! Lekcje jeszcze w jej szkole się nie zaczeły, więc postanowiłem do niej zadzwonić. Nikt nie odbierał. Próbowałem ponownie, ale nic. Zacząłem się martwić. Marinett zawsze odbierała, a jej rodzice powiedzieli, że poszła do szkoły. Postanowiłem zadzwonić do Alyi. Naszczęscie odebrała. -Hej Alya. Czy Marinett jest w szkole? -Tak, rozmawia z kimś. -Ahha, a wiesz czemu nie odbiera o demnie telefonu? -Zostawiła przy mnie swoją torbę. a ja nie słyszałam dzwonka. -Aha, rozumiem. A z kim tak rozmawia? -Em...z...em... -Alya, z kim ona rozmawia? -Z....Christianem. -Co?! -No, przestań przecież się teraz przyjaźnia to mogą. -To czemu, tak trudno było ci powiedzieć z kim rozmawia? -No bo...em...no....- Znów się jąka, zaczynam mieć tego dość. -Alya! O co chodzi?! Mów! -Wybacz musze kończyć, lekcja zaraz się zacznie to cześć.- I się rozłączyła. O co tu chodzi?! Nie rozumiem juz nic! Co takiego się tam działo? Wróciłem do domu. Nie miałem co ze sobą zrobić, więc wsiadłem na komputer, i sprawdziłem FB. (Załużmy, ze oni mają coś takiego) 'Widze, że dostałem jakiś filmik od...Chloe? Ciekawe czego ona znów chce. Odtworzyłem nagranie i to co zobaczyłem mnie nie tylko zszokowało, ale też przeraziło. Na filmiku było jak Chris '(Ciągle coś z tym Chrisem, zaczyna się to chyba robić nudne) 'całuje moją Mari!!!!!! '(a może jednak nie nudne?) 'Jak Marinett mogła go pocałować?! Nie rozumiem! Mam tego Christiana pożądnie dosyć. Gdy w ich szkole skończyły się lekcje pojechałem tam by dać nauczke brunetowi. Na początku chciałem wytłumaczyć z nimi to co zobaczyłem, ale jak tylko ujrzałem szarookiego przy Marinett nie wytrzymałem i tak jakoś przypadkiem rzuciłem sie na niego z pięściami. '(Ta...przypadkiem. Przypadkiem jego pięść znalazła się na twarzy Christiana XD) ''' '''Ranek Perspektywa Marinett '-'''Obudziła mnie moja kwami. Nie chciało mi się wstawać, ale po długim namawianiu mnie, udało się Tikki. Ubrałam się. Strój znów przyszykowała mi mała przyjaciółka. Biała bluzka z krutkim rękawem i różowa, pudrowa spudniczka świetnie się razem prezentowały. Oczywićie baleriny, torebka i poszłam na dół zjeśc śniadanie. Czekałam na Adriena aż przyjedzie, ale czekałam i czekałam, a jego nadal nie było. W końcu postanowiłam iśc sama na piechotę. Jednak sama nie byłam. Po drodze spotkałam szarookiego bruneta. Zapytał się mnie czemu wczoraj nie odebrałam. Powiedziałam mu, że nie słyszałam po prostu jak dzwoni mój telefon. Dalej już nie pytał. Skłamałam, ale wydaje mi się, że dobrze zrobiłam. Poszliśmy razem do szkoły, cały czas ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. Przywitaliśmy się z Alyą i chwilę porozmawialiśmy. Nagle Chris poprosił mnie na słówko. Nie, wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Odeszliśmy od Alyi, ale tak by nas widziała.' (Wiecie, świadkowie itd.. XD) Zaczął mówić. -Marinett, bo chciałem ci o czymś powiedzieć -No, co takiego? -Dobra...Bo widzisz od kąd cię poznałem nie mogę...nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. I...-OMB! OMB! CZY ON MI WŁAŚNIE WYZNAJE MIŁOŚĆ?!!!!!!! NIE, nie ,nie, nie. Tylko nie to! Jak ja mu powiem, że nic do niego nie czuje?- I Marinett, ja...j-ja....ja cię kocham.- Nie czekał na moją odpowiedź i tak po prostu przy wszystkich mnie pocałował!!! Widziałam kontem oka, że Chloe to wszystko nagrywa! (Teraz już chyba rozumiecie czemu nie powinno się używać telefonów w szkole XD) Oderwałam się od Christiana i po prostu, przez emocje walnełam go w twarz. (Ale z tej dwójki to są brutale XD)' '-'Co ty robisz?!- zapytałam ze złością -Ja...ja myślałem, że ty też coś do mnie czujesz. -To źle myślałeś. Przecież mam chłopaka! -Ale...-Nie dałam mu skończyć -Nie ma żadnego "Ale"! Kocham Adriena, nie ciebie!. Przepraszam, ale gdy byś mnie nie pocałował, powiedziałabym ci to inaczej. -Nic nie szkodzi, to moja wina, wybacz.- Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do domu. '(Bo jeszcze nie chodzi do tej szkoły, tylko odprowadził Mari) Wszyscy się na nas patrzyli zaskoczeni. Mnie także ten pocaunek niemile zaskoczył. Dzień minął inaczej niż zwykle. Nadal miałam w pamięci nasz pocaunek. Był taki jak w moim śnie, tylko, że wszkole a nie na polanie. Po lekcjach gdy wychodziłam ze szkoły zobaczyłam Christiana. Nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać, więc przyśpieszyłam kroku. -Marinett! Czekaj!- Próbował mnie zatrzymać -Zostaw mnie Chris, nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać!- Jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyłam kroku. Niestety jak to ja musiałam się potknąć i się przewróciłam. Brunet do mnie podbiegł i chciał pomuc. Nie chciałam jego pomocy, ale przez upadek kostka zaczeła mnie boleć i sama nie dałabym rady wstać. Więc już zgodziłam się na pomoc. -Mari, nic ci nie jest!?- Pytał przestraszony, jakby nie wiadomo co się działo. -Nie, nic.-Kostka nadal mnie bolała, ale nie dawałam po sobie tego poznać. On chyba nie uwierzył bo kazał mi usiąść na ławce. Posłuchałam go. On usiadł obok mnie. Zdjął mi buta, by zobaczyć moją kostkę. Była cała spuchnięta. Nie najlepiej to wyglądało. Nagle, ni z tąd ni z owąt '''(Nie wiem czy tak to się piszę) '''Pojawił się wściekły Adrien. OJ! NIe dobrze, jest bardzo, bardzo źle! Podbiegł do szarookiego i walnął go pieścią w twarz. -Co ty robisz koleś!? -Zapytał się Chris nadal wściekłego blondyna. -Co ja Robie?! Raczej co ty robiłeś dziś z MOJĄ dziewczyną?! -O co ci chodzi?! -Nie udawaj głupa, przecież widziałem jak się z nią całowałeś!- Ja tylko patrzyłam na całą tą akcję. Wszystko działo się w dołownie kilka sekund. Oboje na siebie krzyczeli, oboje źli. Skąd w ogóle Adrien wiedział o tym pocaunku? Przecież go tam nie...No jasne....Chloe i jej nagranie. OGH!!!! Gdyby nie to, że miałam na głowie dwuch chopaków gotowych wypruć sobie flaki, to Chloe nie było by już na tym świecie! Zdecydowałam w końcu przerwać ich kłutnie. '''I jak myślicie? Co teraz zrobi Adrien? Pytam się was, bo może macie jakieś fajne pomysły co by mogło być dalej. Czekam na wasze propozycje w komentarzach. No to paa ;) Tak szczerze, to nie chciałam pisać dziś następnego rozdziału bo mało komentarzy pojawiło się po ostatnim, ale obiecałam sobie, że będe starać się codziennie wstawiać nowy rozdział. Chciałam też na wstępie podziękowac za miłe komentarze i tym którzy je piszą, za to że chce im się czytać moje wypociny. ''' '''Ale nie przedłużając, miłego czytania. Rozdział 10 Perspektywa Marinett -Adrien! Uspokuj się! Wiem, że jesteś wściekły, ale ja ci wszystko wyjaśnie tylko się opanuj!- również zaczełam krzyczeć. Blondyn patrzył na mnie ze złością w oczach. Tak, jakby obwiniał mnie za ten pocaunek. -Wyjaśniać?! Co ty chcesz mi wyjaśniać?! Przecież nie jestem ślepy! Widziałem na nagraniu jak go całujesz! -A widziałeś resztę?! Jak walę go z liścia w twarz?!- Chłopak nagle się uciszył. -Em...Serio? To, nie, tego nie widziałem- Widać, że było mu głupio (Dobrze mu tak) -Ja..jak mogłeś..po..pomyśleć, że bym go pocałowała?!- Teraz to ja byłam zła, zła na Chrisa za to, że mnie pocałował, i zła na Adriena, że pomyślał, iż mogę go zdracić -Wiesz, że mu nie ufam! To podstępny, fałszywy, oszust! -Ej! licz się ze słowami!- odezwał się szarooki. -Adrien...- zwróciłam się do blondyna-...zastanów się może czy nie ufasz jemu, czy raczej mi?- Zatkało go. Patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jednak po chwili się odezwał. -Mari, ja...ja ci ufam... -ta, akurat. Gdybyś mi ufał nie pomyślałbyś, że chciałam tego pocaunku.- Miałam dość tej kłutni. Wstałam z ławki, nie zważając na ból kostki i odeszłam. Bolało mnie okropnie. Zaciskałam zęby, byle tylko nie dać po sobie poznać, że nie jest ze mną dobrze. Gdy zniknęłam im z pola widzenia zaczełam utykać. Poszłam wolnym krokiem do domu. Tam opatrzyła mnie moja mama. Powiedziała, że kostka jest skręcona i spuchnięta. Oraz, że muszę posiedzieć w domu by noga odpoczeła, a potem zobaczymy jak będzie. Nie przejmowałam się teraz kostką, tylko Adrienem. On naprawdę przestał mi już ufać. Jak mamy razem żyć skoro wątpimy w swoją miłość? Zaczynam mieć już tego dosyć. Zmęczona położyłam się na łóżku, zamknęłam oczy i momentalnie zasnełam. Perspektywa Adriena -To co powiedziała Mari mną wstrząsneło. Ona myśli że jej nie ufam. Jak mam dowieść że jest w ręcz przeciwnie? To wszystko moja wina. Po co była mi ta kłutnia? Pomyślałem, że w tej sytuacjii Plagg mi pomoże. Choć nie liczyłem na zbyt wiele, w końcu wiadomo jaki on jest (Oj...żebyś się nie zdziwił) '-'''Plagg co mam teraz zrobić? -W jakiej sprawie?- Zapytał wcinając swój ser -No jak to z czym? Z Marinett! Ona myśli że jej nie ufam. -I ma racje. -Plagg jak możesz?! -Normalnie. Gdybyś jej rzeczywiście "ufał" jak to mówisz to nie zrobiłbyś jej sceny zazdrości. -A co byś zrobił gdyby ktoś całował twoją dziewczynę? -Ja nie mam dziewczyny. -To jakby ktoś zjadał twój ser na twoich oczach? -Nie darowałbym mu tego! -No widzisz? -Ale obwiniałbym jego a nie ser bo ser by mnie nie zdradził. Wiem o tym bo już dużo ze sobą przeżyliśmy i wiem, że mnie kocha. Rozumiesz o czym mówie?- Plagg po raz pierwszy raz od kąd go znam powiedział coś co nie było tylko mądre, ale i uświadomiło mi prawdę. -Tak, już rozumiem. Muszę za wszelką ceną przeprosić Marinett. Tylko pytanie, jak? -Pfffff...Żyje już tysiące lat i zawsze to samo pytanie i prawie zawsze ta sama odpowiedź. Chłopie, zrób coś romantycznego. Coś co powali ją z nóg i odrazu ci wybaczy. -No, ale co? -Nie wiem. Każda biedronka jest inna. Pomyśl o jej największym marzeniu i je spełnij. -Największym marzeniu? Nie wiem jakie ma. Skąd mam to wiedzieć? -O rety! Jesteś jej chłopakiem ty kapuściany łbie! Jak możesz takich rzeczy nie wiedzieć?! To może daj jej coś co zbilży jej serce do twojego. - Wow Plagg jeszcze taki zły i poważny nie był. Prezent tak? chm...Chyba wiem, co mógłbym jej dać. Ale najpierw spróbuje ją przeprosić. Zaproszę gdzieś. A jak nie podziała to sam już nie wiem! Dziewczyny są skomplikowane. -Wiesz co Plagg? Powinni napisać taki podręcznik "Jak zrozumiec kobietę" może w tedy by mi się udało je rozgryść? -Nawet jeśli spędzisz reszte życia na studiowaniu tej książki to ci się nie uda. Dziewczyny...Phi. Po co komu one kiedy ma się camembert? -Wiesz Plagg, dziewczyny ładniej pachną od sera. -A wąchałeś ty kiedyś Gołde? Pachnie jak niebo. -Ta, to skoro pachnie jak "niebo" to czemu jej nie jesz zamiast tego cuchnącego camemberta? -Bo najbardziej mi smakuje camembert i już. - Może powinni też napisać książkę "Jak zrozumieć kwami czarnego kota"? Ta to by mi się przydała. Przez pół nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Myślałem w ciąż o tym jak przeprosić Marinett. Ale co mam zrobić? Ona jest wyjątkowa. Byle prezent nie uleczy jej złości. Musi to być coś naprawdę przemyślanego. Coś co ma związek i z nią, jak i zemną. Co nas połączy na zawsze. W czym będzie nasza wspólna miłość. Chwila.....Chyba już mam! Jak to nie będzie dobre, to już nie wiem co. '''Jak sądzicie? Co takiego wymyślił Adrien? Ja wiem, no ale przeciez wam nie powiem. Jak chcecie się dowiedzieć czekajcie na rozdział 11. Możliwe, że bedzie jeszcze dziś, choć to zależy od tego czy będzie mi się chciało go napisać. To paa ;)' Macie ten jedenasty rozdział. Bedzie jeszcze coś związane z nauką, ale mnie takie rzeczy trovhę interesują, was nie musi, ale taka ciekawostka każdemu się kiedyś przyda. Nie przedłużając. Miłego czytania :) Rozdział 11 Perspektywa Adriena Ranek -Dziś jest czwartek. Zdecydowałem, że prezent przeprosinowy dla Marinett wręczę jej dopiero w jej urodziny, które ma w następną sobotę. Dokładnie dzień po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. (Nie wiem czy w tedy ma, ale w moim opku właśnie ma w tedy) '''To będzie taki prezent przeprosinowo-urodzinowy. Oby jej się spodobał. Dotego zaplanowałem cały ten dzień. Dużo się muszę napracować, ale muszę zrobić wszystko by Mari mi wybaczyła. Kocham ją całym sercem i nie mogę jej stracić. Wstałem dziś bardzo wcześnie by wszystko zarezerwowac by nie było potem przykrych niespodzianek. Po prostu wszystko musi być perfekcyjne. Gdy wróciłem do domu po załatwieniu tych wszystkich spraw było około czternastej. Pomyślałem żeby zadzwonić do niebieskookiej, ale nie odbierała. Włanczała się w ciąż sekretarka. Stwierdziłem, że zostawie jej wiadomość na poczcie. Brzmiała ona tak "Hej,...to ja Adrien. Ja..mi...jest naprawde głupio przez to co zrobiłem. Mari...kocham cię i jeśli ty mnie też to oddzwoń. Proszę". Czekałem, czekałem, czekałem i nic. nie zadzwoniła. Miałem tyle myśli w głowie co się teraz może stać. Myślałem o tym co z nami będzie. Czy to już koniec? Nie miałem już siły. Głowa mnie bolała od tego myślenia. Zamknąłem oczy i zasnąłem. Obudził mnie krzyk. Wyjrzałem za okno i zobaczyłem uciekających ludzi. Od dawna nie walczyłem z wysłańcami WC, ale wiedziałem, że muszę wkroczyć. -Plagg! Wysuwaj pazury!-Krzyknąłem i przemieniłem się w czarnego kota. Wyskoczyłem przez okno i pobiegłem na miejsce skąd słyszałem krzyk. Tam już była moja biedronka. '''Perspektywa Marinett -Siedziałam w domu myśląc o mnie i Adrienie gdy nagle usłyszałam czyiś krzyk, więc od razu przemieniłam się w bohaterke i po dwuch minutach byłam na miejscu. Zobaczyłem postać z którą dziś miałam się zmieżyć. Była ubrana w zwiewną czarną suknię.' (Bardziej szaty. Trochę przypominające strój dementora, jeśli ktoś oglądał "Harrego Pottera)' Miała grubego, długiego ciemnego warkocza z czarnym długim pasemkiem. Jej oczy świeciły się na fioletowo ilekroć rzucała w ludzi jakimiś magicznymi kulami? Takie jakby fioletowe pioruny zbite w kulę. Nie wiedziałam co ona potrafi, dopuki trafiony przez nią chłopak nie krzykną "Ośleplem!". "Czyli jej mocą jest oślepianie?'' Pomyślałam. Nie mogłam za żadną cenę dać się trafić. Nagle obok mnie ujrzałam Czarnego Kota. Nie przywitał się, ani nie walną żadnym głupim tekstem. Troche niezręcznie się czuliśmy w swoim towarzystwie po tej naszej kłutni, ale musieliśmy pamiętać że naszym obowiązkiem jest uratowanie miasta przed tą...tą...jak ona właściwie ma na imię? Zastanawiałam się, a kot tak jakby czytał mi w myślach. Po prostu się jej o to zapytał.'' -HEJ! TY! Jak ci na imię?- Dziewczyna odwróciła się do nas -Nazywam się Ciemnota''' (Miałam dużo innych nazw, ale po dłuższym przemyśleniu wybrałam to, i jak, fajne? XD) Śmieją się ze mnie bo boję się ciemności, więc niech sami zobaczą jak to jest żyć w mroku!- Krzykneła i rzuciła we mnie tą swoją piorunową kulą? Udało mi się ją uniknąć, ale zaczeła rzucać ich coraz więcej, nie dałam rady i w końcu udało jej się trafić. Nagle przed oczami nie miałam już nic. Tylko czarną otchłań. -Biedronko!!! NIe!!!- Krzykną czarny kot. -Spokojnie kocie, nic mi się nie stało. Tylko, nic nie widzę. -Jak teraz będziesz walczyć bez wzroku? -Nie wiem.- Spróbowałam wstać, ale przez to, że nic nie widziałam nie miałam orientacji w terenie. Nie dość że jestem niezdarą to jeszcze ślepą. -Nie wstawaj, nie dasz rady. -Dam rade kocie. -Przecież sama w to nie wierzysz.- Poczułam jak bierze mnie na ręce i gdzieś ze mną biegnię. Po chwili stanął i postawił mnie. -Gdzie mnie wziąłeś? -W jakiś zaułek, gdzie nic ci nie grozi. -Co my teraz zrobimy? Przecież nie pokonam ciemnoty bez wzroku. Już z nim byłam beznadziejna, a teraz? -Przestań tak mówić. Wcale nie byłaś i nie jesteś beznadziejna. -Jak mam niby złapać akume skoro nie widzę nawet czubka własnego nosa? To koniec kocie! -Nie, nie prawda. Jakoś cię uleczymy. Na wszystko jest lekarstwo. -Ale jestem ślepa! Nic nie widzę. Nie mogę zobaczyć z kim walczę, jak walczę, gdzie walczę. A co gorsza już nigdy nie zobaczę twoich pięknych zielonych oczów.- Ostatnie słowa mówiłam coraz wolniej, bo dopiero po chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że powiedziałam mu, że ma piękne zielone oczy!!! Nie mogłam zobaczyć jego miny, ale pewnie miał na twarzy uśmiech i rumieniec. Nagle poczułam taki dziwny dreszcz. Tak jakby przeszywał mnie wzrokiem. Poczułam jego dotyk. To było takie...takie...takie, że nie umiem tego opisać. Czułam taką niezwykłą energię. Musną moje wargi. I nie wiedząc czemu rozbłysło się przedemną światło i już wszystko widziałam.(Naukowe wyjaśnienie napiszę po skończeniu rozdziału)' '-'Ko..kocie, ja widzę! -CO?! - Był zdecydowanie zaskoczony- Aaale jak to?! -Sama nie wiem. Tak jakoś już widzę! -Widzisz? Mówiłem, że na wszystko jest lekarstwo. Ale nie wiedziałem, że akurat takie.- Uśmiechnął się chytrze. -Tak, najwyraźniej. -Mówiłem, że damym radę.- Przybliżył się do mnie. Chciał mnie pocałować, ale mu nie pozwoliłam. -Nie!- Odepchnęłam go. -Co "Nie!"? -Nie zapominaj, że jesteśmy po kłutni. Nie zamieżam nadal z tobą rozmawiać '(Dała by już spokój ta Mari.)' '-'Biedrońsiu, daj że już spokój, proszę cię, nie, ja cię błagam. Wybacz Mi!!!!- Klękną na przedemna. Było to takie urocze, ale nadal musiałam być na niego zła. Chcę zobaczyć jak długo będzie o mnie walczył. -Nie, i nie mów tak do mnie.- Chwyciłam moje yo-yo, zachaczyłam o budynek i juz mnie nie było. Pokonaliśmy ciemnotę. Zrobiłam swoje '(Każdy wie o co chodzi)' I uciekłam do domu by nie musieć rozmawiać z Adrienem. Zrobiłam to co zwykle. Czyli położyłam sie na łóżku, ale za nim zasnełam sprawdziłam telefon. Nieodebrane połaczenie od: Alyi, Christiana, Adriena i jedna wiadomość głosowa. Najpierw odtworzyłam tą wiadomość. "Hej,...to ja Adrien. Ja...mi...jest naprawde głupio przez to co zrobiłem. Mari...Kocham cię i jeśli ty mnie też to oddwoń. Proszę". Miałam dylemat. Zadzwonić, czy nie? Na razie sobie darowałam i zadzwoniłam do Alyi. Spytała tylko jak leci i czy wszystko ok. Potem zadzwoniłam do bruneta. -Hej, dzwoniłeś do mnie. -Tak, chciałem się zapytać co z twoją kostką? -A, z nią już ok. W ogóle nie boli. -Och...to dobrze. Aaaa co z Adrienem i tobą? -Nie sądze, żebym mogła ci mówić o takich rzeczach po tym co zrobiłeś. -Przepraszam Mari. Nie chciałem. -Więc czemu to zrobiłeś? -Bo ja...ja naprawdę się w tobie zakochałem, I tak szczerze to...jesteś pierwszą. -Jak to pierwszą? -Pierwszą dziewczyną, w której się zakochałem tak na serio. -Chris...ja.... -Nie musisz nic mówić. rozumiem, że kochasz Adriena. Ale wiedz, że ja się tak łatwo nie poddam. W końcu będziesz moja. - Nie miałam już ochoty ciągnąć tej rozmowy, więc szybko się pożegnałam -Pa Chris -Cześć Mari. -Rozłączyłam się i odezwałam się do Tikki. -Słyszałaś? "W końcu będziesz moja" No jaki on musi miec tupet żeby tak mówić. -On się chyba naprawdę w tobie zakochał. -Co z tego? Kocham Adriena, nie jego. -Skoro go kochasz to oddzwoń bo pomyśli, że jest inaczej. -Masz rację Tikki.- Wzięłam telefon i wybrałam numer do Adriena. -Hej, ja kocham cię Adrien. Dzwonie byś nie myślał, że tak nie jest. Ale nadal jestem na ciebie zła. Wybacz ale narazie nie mogę z tobą rozmawiać. Źle się czuję myśląc, że nie jestem dla ciebie tą jedyną, której ufasz, wieżysz i kochasz.- Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale wszystko powiedziałam na jednym w dechu. Szybko rozłączyłam się. Dałam juz sobie dziś spokuj ze zbędnymi uczuciami i poszłam spać. Jutro koniec roku, muszę się wyspać. '''Perspektywa Adriena' '-'''Marinett do mnie zadzwoniła. Mówiła tak szybko, że trudno było mi się połapać o czym mówi, ale jakoś się udało. Z tego co powiedziała wywnioskowałem, że mnie kocha, ale nie czuje się dobrze myśląć że jej nie kocham. To wszystko przezemnie. Dałem jej powody by tak myślała, ale ja to wszystko naprawie już w sobotę. Przynajmniej tak myślę. '''Naukowe wyjaśnienie przywrócenia Mari wzroku:' Marinett oberwała kulą z piorunów, więc została naładowana ładunkiem elektrostatycznym. Jak Adrien ją pocałował jej ciało spotkało się ze śliną, którą jest cieczą, a ciecz przewodzi prąd, więc Adrien tak jakby ' '''wyciągnął z niej ten ładunek elektrostatyczny po przez pocaunek. ' 'Wiecie, fizyka itd. Akurat troszkę się na tym znam bo mam 5 z fizy. Nie chwalę się jak coś. ' 'Pewnie większość (Albo wszyscy) Nie zrozumieli nic z mojego wykładu, ale to nic. ' '''No to doczekaliście się rozdziału 11. Wyjaśnienie jaki prezent da Adrien Mari niestety pewnie będzie dopiero w następnym rozdziale, więc zapraszam do czytania ;)' ' No hej wam. W tym rozdziale dowiecie się w końcu co takiego wymyślił Adrien ;) Miłego czytania Rozdział 12 Perspektywa Marinett -Marinett! Wstawaj!!!!! zaraz się spóźnisz na zakończenie szkoły!!!- Krzyczała tym swoim piskliwym głosikiem moja kwami. -Tikki, przestań krzyczeć! -To wstawaj! Głupio tak się spóźniać na taki ważny dzień!- Właśnie. Zakończenie roku to ważny dla mnie dzień, ale rospoczęcie roku już nie za bardzo, a i tak musze w tedy wcześnie wstać by się nie spóźnic. -No już, już wstaje.- Ziewnęłam i poszłam do łazienki się przebrać. Ubrałam białą sukienkę do kolan bez rękawów na grubych ramiączkach, czarny żakiet i tego samego koloru pasek. -I jak? Dobrze wyglądam?- zwróciłam się do czerwonego stworzonka zajadającego ciastka.- Tak, wyglądasz ślicznie Mari. A teraz szybko choć bo trzeba zaraz iść.- rozpusciłam włosy, bo nie miałam czasu już z nimi nic robić, ale założyłam na głowę czarną opaskę i poszłam na dół zjeść szybko śniadanie po czym poszłam do szkoły. Było tak jak zwykle. Czyli przemowa nauczycieli, dyrekora, rozdanie świadectw itp. Do domu wracałam z Alyą. Pokazywałyśmy sobie nasze świadectwa, rozmawiałyśmy i po drodze kupiłyśmy sobie lody. Podczas naszej pogawędki przyjaciółka zapytała: -Nadal jesteś zła na Adriena? -Tak, nie tak jak wcześniej, ale nadal jestem. -Czemu mu nie przebaczysz? -Alya, to dla tego, że...on mi po prostu nie ufa. Czuję, że on wcale mnie nie kocha. To, że ciągle tak mówi, nie znaczy, że tak jest. W końcu to są tylko słowa. -A nie ma innego powodu dla którego się z nim nie pogodzisz? -....? Nie, a co mogłoby być innego? -Nooooo...Naprzykład to, że jednak podoba ci się Christian.- Nie, ona chyba na mózg upadła. -Co?! Alya! Jak możesz tak mówić?! Przeciez kocham Adriena, nie tego...tego..tego..AGH! Nawet nie wiem jak mam go nazwać! -Dobra, spokojnie. Tak tylko spytałam.- Dalszą drogę przeszłyśmy zamieniając parę zdań aż w końcu rozeszłyśmy się i poszłyśmy do swoich domów. Nic ciekawego dziś nie robiłam. Siedziałam, gapiłam się w komputer, w szkicownik i w zdjęcia Adriena. To, że jestem na niego zła nie oznacza że nie ma pięknych nieskazitelnie zielonych oczów, na które nie potrafię nie patrzeć. Nawet nie zauważyłam gdy nadszedł wieczór. Poszłam zjeśc kolacje. Gdy skończyłam była dopiero 19:12 więc obejrzałam sobie jakiś film. Dopiero potem poszłam spać. Ranek Perspektywa Adriena '-'''Dziś jest ten dzień. Dziś jest ten dzień, w którym przeproszę za wszystko Mari. A mianowicie dziś są jej urodziny. Wszystko musi być idealne. Prezent już mam. Zostało tylko go jej wręczyć na niespodziance którą dla niej zrobiłem. W moim planie bierze też udział Alya. Poprosiłem ją tylko by zaprowadziła Marinett w odpowiednie miejsce o odpowiednim czasie. Miałem mnustwo czasu, więc nie musiałem się stresować. Mam nadzieje tylko, że się uda. '''Perspektywa Marinett' -Alya zaproponowała mi żebyśmy z okazji moich urodzin skoro nic nie urządzam spędziły taki babsko-urodzinowy dzień na mieście. Oczywiście się zgodziłam bo co miałam do stracenia? Umuwiłyśmy się o jedenastej a była już dziesiąta, więc szybko się umyłam ubrałam czerwoną sukienkę trochę przed kolana i dźinsową kurtkę. Tikki zrobiła mi kłosa. Gdy już kończyłam się szykować usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Wiedziałam, że to pewnie ona, więc szybko wziełam torebkę, ubrałam czarne balerinki i zeszłam na dół. W drzwiach stała już piwnooka. -Wow, Mari wyglądasz świetnie. -Dzięki Alya. Ty też. -To co idziemy? Mamy mnustwo sklepów do przetrząśnięcia, a jeszcze musimy iśc do SPA i do kawiarni, a potem jeszcze w jedno miejsce o którym na razie ci nie będe mówić.- Już rozumiem co Alya miała na myśli kiedy mówiła "Babski dzień". Oznaczało to też SPA. Nie spodziewałam się, że się aż tak postara. No bo nie przesadzajmy, to tylko moje urodziny. Dzień jak co dzień. -No dobraaa...Choćmy już. Skoro masz taki długi plan na cały dzień to lepiej go skończmy przed zachodem słońca. -A gdzie ci się tak śpieszy?- Zapytała rozweselona brunetka.- Mamy mnustwo czasu. To są twoje urodziny, więc nie ma po co przejmować się czasem.- Chwyciła mnie nagle za ramię i pobiegłyśmy do pierwszego sklepu. Wieczór Cały dzień chodziłyśmy po sklepach i szczerze to nawet fajnie się przy tym bawiłam. Byłyśmy jeszcze w tym SPA i było po prostu bosko. Robiło się już ciemno, więc chciałam już iśc do domu, ale Alya się uparła byśmy poszły w jeszcze jedno miejsce. Nie miałam już naprawdę siły, ale się zgodziłam. Szłyśmy i szłyśmy gdy nagle piwnooka mnie zatrzymała i na twarzy pojawił się jej ogromny banan. -Mari, teraz musisz zamknąć oczy -Po co mam... -Ciii, to niespodzianka. Po prostu zamknij oczy. Nie podglądaj- Nie rozumiałam co się dzieje, ale posłuchałam dziewczyny, a ta chwyciła mnie za rękę i pociągneła do przodu. W końcu się zatrzymałyśmy. -Dobra Mari, możesz już otworzyć oczy.- Powoli zaczełam podnosić swoje powieki i nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co zobaczyłam. Byłyśmy na przystani (Nie wiedziałam czy tak to się nazywa, ale chodziło mi o to miejsce gdzie statki "parkują" przy rzece) Stałyśmy przed przepięknie udekorowaną łodzią. Wszędzie były porozwieszane lampiony i powieszone kwiaty. Łódź nie była ani duża, ani zbyt mała. Taka nie do pływania, ale bardzo ładna i romantyczna. Na jej środku stał stół z obrusem, dwoma talerzami i świecznikiem. Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś tak romantycznego. Nadal patrząc i podziwiając tą niezwykle dbale wykonaną pracę zapytałam -Kto to zrobił Alya? -Ja księżniczko- Odezwał sie dobrze mi znany głos. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam chłopaka o blond czuprynie i szmaragdowych oczach. To był Adrien. Nie wierzę. To wszystko zrobił dla mnie? To..To było jak z jakiegoś pięknego snu. Widać było, że mu na mnie zależy. Zrobił to wszystko w końcu dla mnie. -Ty to zrobiłeś? -Tak. Chciałem ci w ten sposób powiedzieć, że przepraszam i że kocham się całym moim sercem, że jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Jesteś moim dniem, moją nocą. Moim światłem, moim cieniem. Moim światem, moim życiem. Po prostu wszystkim.- Słuchając go napłyneły mi łzy szczęścia do oczu. Nie miałam bladego pojęcia co powiedzieć. Ale on dalej kontynuował.- Nigdy w ciebie nie wątpiłem. Zawsze w ciebie wieżyłem. Dla mnie nie jesteś ładna, tylko piękna. Ja cię nie lubię, tylko cię kocham. Cokolwiek by się działo zawszę będe przy tobie. Nawet gdy będe na końcu świata. Ja zawsze bede kiedy będziesz potrzebować mnie. Nigdy, nigdy, przenigdy w to nie wątp. Dobrze? -Tak, dobrze.- Pocałowałam go. To był najlepszy dzień, najlepsze urodziny mojego życia. Żałuje jedynie, że ta chwila nie mogła trwać wiecznie. -To co? Zechcesz ze mną zjeść kolację My lady? -Em...to ja juz pójdę. Bawcie się dobrze gołąbeczki.- Przez najpiękniejszą przemowe na świecie zapomniałam zupełnie o tym, ze Alya tu była. -Tak, z chęcią.- zwróciłam się do blondyna. - Usiedliśmy na niesamowicie ozdobionej łodzi.( Ale przy stole) Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć że to wszystko on wykonał. -To naprawdę wszystko sam zrobiłeś? -Tak, dla ciebie mógłbym z mostu skoczyć i to bez przemiany w czarnego kota.- zaśmiałam się pod nosem. On jest taki słotki, taki wspaniały taki...taki nieopisywalny. -Tylko nie mów, że też sam gotowałeś. -A wyobraź sobie, że gotawałem też ja.- Przygotował suflet morelowy, który był przepyszny i moją ulubioną zapiekankę z serem i szpinakiem (Fuj...Nie wiem czemu takie danie wybrałam, ale Francuzi mają taki gust) Po zjedzeniu chciałam wstać bo myślałam że już pójdziemy, ale on mnie zatrzymał. -A ty do kąd się wybierasz? -No chyba do domu. Skończyliśmy już jeść a jest już trochę późno, więc... -Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek. -Jak to?- Usiadłam z powrotem. -Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden wyjątkowy prezent.- Byłam bardzo zdziwiona. Ciekawiło mnie co to takiego. Podał mi białe kartonowe, średniej wielkości pudełko z niebieską wstążką. Powoli je otworzyłam i.....Prawie się popłakałam gdy zobaczyłam małe czarne kociątko z niebieskimi, fiołkowymi oczami. Takimi jak moje. Było takie uroczeeeee. Takiego prezentu to się w życiu nie spodziewałam. -Wybrałem go, ponieważ jest czarnym kotem tak jak ja i ma piękne niebieskie oczy, tak jak ty. Od dziś Fiołek jest twój. -Fiołek? -Tak dałem mu na imię. Bo ma fiołkowe oczy. -O raju....!!! Adrien dziekuje ci!!! Nigdy nie dostałam takiego prezentu.- Kotek patrzył ciągle na mnie tymi swoimi oczętami. Pogłaskałam go i podrapałam za uszkiem. Zaczął mruczeć i łasić się do mnie. To był najpiękniejszy i najlepszy prezent jaki mogłam dostać. - Nie ma za co. Tylko o niego dbaj. Bo jak nie bedziesz to porachujesz się z tym kotem- Wskazał na siebie. -Będe, obiecuje- szepnęłam i pocałowałam go w policzek. -Teraz już możmy iść jeśli tylko chcesz. -Dobrze, choćmy.- Adrien odprowadził mnie do domu. Na rękach niosłam małego kiciusia. Nadal nie wierzę, że jest mój. To wspaniałe muc się opiekować takim małym bezbronnym stworzonkiem. Pożegnałam się z chłopakiem jeszcze raz mu dziękując za prezent i kolację i weszłam do domu. Pokazałam rodzicom kotka i poprosiłam żebym mogła go zatrzymać. Nie potrafili odmówić tym jego ślepiom więc oczewiście sie zgodzili. Zaniosłam Fiołka do mojego pokoju, zrobiłam mu posłanie z koca i przyniosłam miskę wody i talerzy z drobno posiekaną szynką'. (A tak z innej beczki to mój kot potrafi zjeść jajecznice i sok owocowy i wylizuje mi zawsze keczup z tależa, ale szynki się nie tknie XD) '''Pogłaskałam go parę razy i troche popieściłam. Aż w końću zasnął na zrobionym przezemnie "łóżku". Zrobiłam to co on. Przebrałam się i poszłam spać. W końcu zaczeły się wakacje. Szkoda tylko, że Alyi nie bedzie, ale to nic. Mam w końcu jeszcze Adriena i mojego nowego przyjaciela-Fiołka. '''I jak wam się podobało? Fajny prezent dał Adrien? Czekam na wasze komentarze. Nie wiem kiedy Next. To paa ;)' Nie miałam ostatnio natchnienia, więc nie dziwcie się jeśli będzie nudne. To miłego (Choć pewnie nudnego) czytania. Rozdział 13 30. sierpień. sobota. Perspektywa Marinett -Te wakacje były chyba najlepsze w moim życiu. Dwa piękne miesiące z Adrienem. Świetnie się razem przez ten czas bawiliśmy. Chodziliśmy na pikniki i jeździliśmy na rowerach. Byliśmy nawet nad jeziorem Lac Daumesnil. Było tam bardzo ładnie. Popłyneliśmy łudką, którą wyporzyczyliśmy. Było tak romantycznie. Niedawno bylyśmi w planetarium. Cudowne światła odbijające się w naszych oczach, i niesamowity obraz kosmosu sprawiały jakby się tam było. Myślałam że te wakacje będą nudne, ale z moim ukochanym nie ma jak się nudzić. Mam także dodatkową robotę z moim kotkiem, ale bardzo się do niego przywiązałam. Alyi może i nie było, ale codziennie przysyłała mi zdjęcia i dzwoniła z Japoni. Christiana jakoś nie spotkałam. Nie dzwonił, nie pisał. Nic. Cisza. W sumie to i dobrze, bo nie chciałam się nim zadręczać. Tak samo jak z WC. Zaatakował tylko jeden raz. Nasłał jakąś "Śpiewaczkę", która zmuszała ludzi za pomocą swojego mikrofonu do ciągłego śpiewania. Ale jak to my, pokonaliśmy ją. Mimo, że ten czas z Adrienem był najwspanialszy na świecie to jest mi smutno. On wyjeżdza. Zostawia mnie samą. Co jeśli znów zamknę się w sobie? A jeśli się rozstaniemy? Nie chce znów być tą cichą wszystkiemu obojątną dziewczyną. Muszę się zmienić. Mam przecież przyjaciół, którzy zawsze mi pomogą. To dzięki nim jeszcze totalnie nie zwariowałam. Mam ogromne szczęście, że ich mam. Perspektywa Adriena -Wakacje z Mari, były najlepszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Nigdy się tak dobrze nie bawiłem jak przez te dwa miesiące. Niestety wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Jutro wyjeżdzam. Nie chcę, ale muszę. Co jeśli Mari znajdzie tu innego chłopaka? A co z Paryżem? Biedronka może nie dać sobie rady bez Czarnego Kota. Och Mari. Będzie mi brakować tych jej pięknych, niebieskich, fiołkowych oczu. Ale co poradzę? Mojego ojca błaganie o zmienienie zdania jest zwykłą stratą czasu. Czas mijał, a ja miałem całą szafę rzeczy do spakowanie, więc z racji tej, że kiedyś muszę to zrobić zaczołem się pakować. Nagle słyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili wszedł mój ojciec. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. -Adrien, co ty robisz? -Pakuje się. W końcu jutro wyjeżdzamy, czyż nie? -Widzę, że Natalia nie przekazała ci nowych wiadomości na temat naszego pobytu tutaj. -Jakich wiadomości? -Zostajemy dłużej w Paryżu- powiedział z jak zwykle kamiennym wyrazem twarzy -Tak? A na jak długo? -Dopuki nie skończysz gimnazjum. Potem jeszcze się zobaczy. -Słucham?! Zostajemy tu na DWA lata?! -Tak, dobrze słyszałeś. Coś nie tak? -Nie, ja się strasznie cieszę! Dziękuje ci ojcze!-Chociaż nie robię tego często to przytuliłem go. Nigdy tego nie robimy, ale byłem tak szczęśliwy, że nie mogłem nad sobą zapanować. On się mocno zdziwił. Ale poczułem jak się delikatnie uśmiecha i też mnie przytulił. -Dobrze- oderwał się- Włóż rzeczy spowrotem na miejsce. Natalia niedługo przyniesie ci twoje nowe książki. Zaraz będzie kolacja. Widzę cię na dole za 15 minut.- Skierował się w stronę drzwi. Miał już wychodzić, ale nie wiem co w tedy we mnie wstąpiło, ale powiedziałem coś czego chyba jak mnie pamięć nie myli nigdy mu nie powiedziałem. -Kocham cię tato.- Ten się zatrzymał. Nic nie odpowiedział. Powoli się do mnie odwrócił. Spojrzał na mnie. Jak zwykle bez żadnych uczuć. Po chwili tej ciszy powiedział- Ja też cię kocham synu.- Czy ja się przesłyszałam czy w jego głosie było słychać troskę, i szczęście? Może mój tata serio mnie kocha? Odwrócił się ponownie i wyszedł. Byłem w tedy szczęśliwi jak i zdezorientowany. Nigdy nie okazywał wobec mnie żadnych uczuć, a tu coś takiego. Może Mari ma rację? Może żeczywiście nie wszyscy ludzie potrafią okazywać swoje uczucia? Trochę krótki, wiem. Ale next może będzie nawet dziś. Ale nic nie obiecuję. Już mówiłam, że nie mam 'ostatnio natchnienia. Zapraszam do czytania następnych rozdziałów i jak zwykle proszę o komentowanie SZCZERYMI opiniami. No to paa ;)' Kiedy my zaczynamy wakacje to bohaterowie tego opka zaczynają szkołę.XD Heh...ale ironia. Ale mam nadzieje, że chociaż akcja będzie się teraz rozgrywać w szkole to wy się nie zniechęcicie. Po prostu nie chciało mi się pisać o całych ich wakacjach. ''' '''Ale do rzeczy. Miłego czytania ;) Rozdział 14 Perspektywa Marinett Dziś pierwszy dzień szkoły. (Przeskoczyłam o parę dni, bo nie chciałam tyle czekać) '''Adrien pewnie już wyjechał. Będe mega tęsknić. Ale trzeba jakoś żyć. Gdy wstałam. (Po długim namawianiu mojej kwami) miałam oczywiście pytanie, które zawsze się pojawia gdy wstaje rano. A mianowicie "W co mam się ubrać?!" Podeszłam do szafy i zaczełam wywalać wszystko co w niej jest w poszukiwaniu stroju. Moja szafa to kopalnia skarbów. Nigdy nie wiadomo co w niej znajdę. Po piętnastu minutach udało mi się wybrać fioletowo-liliową bluzkę i białą spudniczkę oraz pasek z kokardą. -Wyglądasz ślicznie Marinett- powiedziała moja kwami -Tak myślisz? Wiesz, to pierwszy dzień szkoły a nie chciałabym żeby Chloe znów się do mnie przyczepiła.- Zaczełam wspominać jędzowate wybryki blondyny. Dziś napewno mi nie daruje. Co roku ta sama śpiewka. "Marinett, ależ ty wieśniacko wyglądasz", "Marinett coś ty znów włożyła? worek na śmieci?" Jak mi się przypominają jej teksty to mam ochotę rzucić czymś o ściane, albo najlepiej w nią samą. -Tak Mari, wyglądasz cudnie- stworzonko uśmiechneło się i zrobiło fikołka w powietrzu -Dzięki Tikki -A teraz choć szybko do szkoły bo się spóźnisz. -Dobra- Wziełam torebkę i moje najukochńsze balerinki i zeszłam na dół zjeść śniadanie. Potem poszłam do piekarni gdzie byli już rodzice. -Marinett- Odezwał sie mój tata- Weź jeszcze to do szkoły- podał mi pudełko z przewybornymi ciastkami. Dotego jeszcze ciepłymi -Dzięki tato- Wzięłam od niego pudełko i spojrzałam na nie z apetytem -Tylko wiesz, nie zjedz ich wszystkich, poczęstuj też klasę.- Zaczeli się z mamą głosńo śmiać. Ja na nich spojrzałam z grymasem ale po chwili zrobiłam to samo. Poszłam już do szkoły żegnając się z rodzicami. Naszczęście udało się donieśc ciastka całe. A ja ani razu się nie potknęłam( Brawa dla Mari :D) ' Weszłam do klasy i zajęłam miejsce, na którym zazwyczaj siędzę. W klasie był już Nino, ale Alyi nie widziałam. -Hej Nino. -O! Hej Mari. -Nie wiesz czemu nie ma Alyi? -Będzie jeszcze parę dni w Japoni. Ale niedługo wróci. -Aha, dzięki. A i właśnie! Poczęstuj się- Podałam mu pudełko z łakociami. Chłopak popatrzył na nie tak, że aż myślałałam że mi je wszystki zje. Jednak na szczęście wziął tylko jedno. -Dzięki Mari. -Nie ma za co- uśmiechnełam się, a on zaczął pałaszować ciastko. Gdy zebrało się więcej osób poszłam wszystkim poczęstować poza wiadomo kim. Ale o dziwo jeszcze jej nie było. Nawet gdyby była to bym jej nie dała. Do klasy po jakimś czasie weszła nauczycielka a za nią Christian. No fakt. W końcu będzie się tu uczył. Właściwie to już się uczy. -Witam was dzieci w nowym roku szkolym. Chciałam wam na początku przedstawić nowego ucznia. O to Christian Kedavra '( Zgadnijcie z czego to nazwisko )' Christain usiądź narazie obok Marinett. To ta w drugim rzędzie- Zwróciła się do chłopaka. Brunet poszłusznie, a nawet z uśmiechem wykonał jej polecenie. Gdy usiadł obok mnie poczułam się dość nieswojo. W końcu on się we mnie podkochuje, a ja nie zabardzo w nim. -Hej, jak mineły wakacje? -W porządku. A twoje? -Też ok. Byłem z rodzicami w Hiszpani.....Ale było by lepiej...- obrucił się w moją stronę i przybliżył się do mnie- Gdybym był tam z tobą.- Nie, on znowu zaczyna? Nie ma Adriena to będzie mnie bez karnie podrywać? Oj..to się zdziwi. -Nie zaczynaj znów- Odsunełam się -Niby czemu? Przecież ja nie gryzę. -Ale ja tak. Mówiliśmy już o tym. - Nagle do klasy wparował jakimś niewiadomo mi cudem Adrien! Co on tu robi? pomyślałam. On widząc mnie uśmiechną się i podszedł do mojej ławki. -Adrien! Co ty tu robisz?! Miałeś być przeciez w Anglii. -Niby tak...ale mój ojciec powiedział że zostajemy tu na dwa lata dłużej. -Nie wierzę! Serio?! Niesamowite!- Przytuliłam się do niego mocno. Byłam tak szczęsliwa. Mój Adrien będzie jednak przy mnie! AAAAAAAAAA!!!! W głebi duszy krzyczałam jak jakaś nienormalna. -A czemu tak w ogóle się spóźniłeś? Zawsze to ja byłam tą spuźnialską- uśmiechnełam się -Ta Chloe mnie zatrzymała gdy na nią wpadłem. Nie chciała mnie puścić. Naszczęscie jakoś doszedłem.- A no jasne. Chloe jak zwykle musi namieszać. Nie dziwi mnie to. Blondyn nagle zmienił swój wyraz twarzy gdy zobaczły o bok mnie siedzącego Christiana. Spojrzałam na niego błagalnym wzrokiem by nie robił znów awantury. Chłopak nic nie powiedział na szczęście tylko usiadł obok Nina przed nami. Oboje się już znali, więc nie było żadnego problemu. -Chciałam wam ogłosić, że w tym roku wystawimy sztukę. Kasting do głównych ról będzie jutro o 15:00. Każdy z was musi wziąść w tym udział. Podniesie to wasze zachowanie oraz oceny z Franuskiego.- No cóż. Nie miałam wybory i musiałam wziąść w tym udział. Chloe pewnie będzie chciała mieć główną rolę. Może też postaram się o nią? Trochę zabawy mi nie zaszkodzi. -A prze pani? O czym będzie ta sztuka?- spytała Rose -To będzie historia miłosna opowiadająca o Pięknej dziewczynie, w której zakochują się dwuch młodzieńców. Jeden jest zamożny, a drugi nie. Oboje walczą o je względy, ale w końcu dziewczyna wybiera tego biedniejeszego bo on widzi w niej piękno wewnętrzne a nie zewnętrzne. W sztuce pojawi się też jeden taniec a całość zakończy się pocaunkiem.- Pocaunkiem? Teraz nie wiem czy chcę mieć główną rolę. Jeśli Adrien nie będzie Damienem? '(Bohater przedstawienia, Ten biedniejszy ale fajniejszy ;) ) ' Po wszystkich organizacyjnych sprawach (jak to zwykle w pierwsze dni szkoły) podszedł do mnie Adrien -I co? -Co co? -Walczymy o główne role? -Sama nie wiem. Co jeśli ty nie dostaniesz roli Damiena? A co jeśli ja nie dostanę roli Anny? '( Główna bohaterka. Chyba nie muszę wyjaśniać) ' Będziemy w tedy musieli się całować z kimś innym. -Pamiętaj, że to tylko udawany pocaunek -Dobrze, ale ja nie wiem jak ty ale nie mogłabym tego zrobić.- Skrzyżowałam ręce i spuściłam głowe -Ej...spokojnie. Spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Są raczej małe szanse, że dostaniemy głowne role. Spokojnie- Miał rację. Przecież szansa, że dostaniemy główne role była mała. -No dobrze, mogę spróbować. -Yes..-powiedział jakby do siebie. -Chris nie podchodził do mnie na przerwach. Tylko na lekcji ze mną siedział ze względu na brak innych wolnych miejsc. Po szkole wyszłam ze szkoły. Adrien jeszcze został na szermierce. Szłam powoli do domy i nagle słyszę czyiś krzyk za mną. Chyba wołający mnie. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam szarookiego bruneta biegnącego za mna. Poczekałam na niego. Zdyszany w końcu mnie dogonił. -Nie słyszałaś jak cię wołałem? -Dopiero teraz usłyszałam. Coś się stało? -Nie, chciałem cię tylko odprowadzić do domu.- Uśmiechną się dość dziwnie. A może tylko mi się zdawało? -Szliśmy chwilę w ciszy. Nagle jak zwykle odezwał się pierwszy -Fajnie, ze robimy przedstawienie. -Naprawdę? A to dla czego? -Bo jak ty będziesz grała Anne a ja Damiena to na końcu będziemy się całować.- Znów spojrzał na mnie tym dziwnym uśmiechem. -Ach tak? A kto powiedział, że ja lub ty będziemy mieli te role? Znów prubujesz mnie poderwać, ale teraz jak jeszcze Adrien jest blisko to tym bardziej twoje szanse są bliskie zera.- Zatrzymał się i spojrzał mi w oczy. -Wiesz co? Powiem ci coś. Wierzę w los i przeznaczenie. I wierzę, że przeznaczone zostały nam te rzeczy, które wybraliśmy. Znalazłem cię i cię wybrałem '(Taki cytacik, ale nie wiem skąd go znam) I możesz uciekać nom stop, ale ja wiem, że kiedyś cię zdobęde. -Jesteś tak pewny siebie, ale nie możesz zrozumieć najprostrzej rzeczy. -Jakiej? -Że los i przeznaczenie to bajki, a ja nic do cb nie czuję.- Ruszyłam dalej. -Ty tak myślisz. Ale nawet rzeczy pozornie brzmiące głupio są prawdą. Moje uczucia może są i głupie, ale są prawdziwe.- Chwycił mą dłoń i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Czułam się jak zachipnetyzowana. Zobaczyłam w jego oczach miłość i troskę. On chyba na prawdę mnie kocha, nie żartuje. Ale co poradzę? kocham Adriena nie jego. Choć....może do niego też coś czułam? Wróciłam spowrotem na ziemię. -Ja...już muszę iść.- Pobiegłam w stronę domu. Niewiarygodne. Po prostu uciekłam. Czemu to zrobiłam? Chyba się przestraszyłam swoich własnych uczuć. Czyżbym coś jednak do niego czuła? Poszłam do swojego pokoju i od razu poprosiłam Tikki o radę. -Tikki, czy to możliwe, że powoli zakochuje się w Christianie? -No wiesz....trochę się czerwieniłaś kiedy w tedy na ciebie patrzył. -Serio?!- W ogóle tego nie zauwarzyłam. Oby on też nie. -No...tak trochę. Więc nie mogę powiedziec, że się wnim nie zakochałaś, ale też nie powiem, że tak. - Czyli jednak. Coś do niego czuje! AGH!- Przykryłam twarz poduszką i położyłam się na łóżku. -Spokojnie Mari. Przecież nie masz pewności. Zobaczysz, że po jakimś czasie wszysko się ułoży.- Kwami mnie pocieszyła. Jak dobrze że ją mam. Podleciała do mnie i przytuliłam ją, ale tak bardzo delikatnie żeby jej nie zgnieść. -Idź ty lepiej na obiad. Bo mama zaraz cię zawoła. -Dobrze Tikki.- Już miałam schodzić na dół kiedy mój telefon zadzwonił. Wróciłam się do biurka i dzwonił do mnie... '''I tu taki Polsacik. haha zawsze chciałam taki zrobić. Next pewnie będzie jutro, ale nie obiecuję. to paa ;) Hejo wam. Postanowiłam, że będe w niektórych rozdziałach dodawać jakić cytacik. Ale od razu mówię, że nie wiem skąd je znam ani kto jest ich autorem. No to miłego czytania ;) Rozdział 15 Perspektywa Marinett -Dobrze Tikki- Już miałam schodzić na dół kiedy mój telefon zadzwonił. Wróciłam się do biurka i dzwonił do mnie Adrien. Ciekawe czego chce? Odebrałam -Hej Mari, czemu na mnie nie zaczekałaś? -Hej Adri, a miałam czekać? Nic mi nie mówiłeś. -Wydawało mi się, że prosiłem cię byś zaczekała. - No, ale nie prosiłeś. Coś jeszcze? -Tak, masz czas iść dzisiaj do kina?- do kina tak nagle? pomyślałam. Ale jednak było jeszcze wcześnie więc czemu by nie? -No dobra, a na co i o której? -O siedemnastej, i sama zobaczysz na co. -No dobra, to pa -pa Miałam dwie godziny. W sumie nie tak źle. Poszłam na dół szybko zjeść obiad. Gdy wróciłam na góre doznałam miłego zaskoczenia. Na moim łóżku już była delikatnie różowa sukienka na ramiączkach trochę przed kolana z kokardą z tyłu i dźinsowe bolerko. Wow! Jak Tikki zdążyła to przygotować? -O jej! Już przyszykowałaś mi strój? -To nie było takie tródne. Idź się przebież a ja zrobię ci fryzurę. -Dzięki Tikk.- poszłam do łazienki. Wyglądałam ładnie. Dziś stwierdzam, że ten zestaw dobrze na mnie wygląda. Wróciłam do pokoju. Wyglądasz cudnie Marinett. Usiądź na krześle to zrobię ci teraz włosy. -Ok- po pół godzinie skończyła. Zrobiła mi francuza do okoła głowy tak, że wyglądał trochę jakby układał się w koka. Miałam jeszcze sporo czasu. Postanowiłam poćwiczyć trochę do jutrzejszego kastingu. Scenariusz, który dostaliśmy od Pani Bustier był bardzo ciekawy. Tylko ten pocaunek mi nie pasował. Czemu na pocaunku musi się kończyć? I jeszcze ten taniec. Muszę się nauczyć choreografii. Ale to chyba nie będzie takie trudne. W końcu była pora na film. Adrien przyszedł 15 minut przed czasem. Gdy zeszłam na dół do niego od razu się uśmiechnął i jak zwykle zarumienił. -To na co idziemy? -Już mówiłem, że zobaczysz w kinie. -A jak mi się nie spodoba? -Spodoba, spodoba. To chodż.- Poszliśmy na ten film, który jednak okazał się być horrorem co bardzo mnie przeraziło bo ja nie przepadam za takimi filmami, ale Adrienowi się podobało. I chyba wiem dlaczego. Przy prawie każdej strasznej scenie przytulałam się do niego. Nie mogłam inaczej robić. To było odruchowe. A on mnie obejmywał i widać było, że jest zadowolony z tego. Phi...Jakie on ma pomysły. Gdy film się skończył przespacerowaliśmy się po parku a potem odprowadził mnie do domu i pożegnał buziakiem. Film był okropnie straszny, ale udało mi się spokojnie zasnąć. Ranek -Marinett!!!! WSTAWAJ!!! -Tikkiiiii...Ja chce spać- wymamrotałam -Ale szkoła zaczyna się za 15 minut!!! -ŻE CO?!- Wyrwałam sie z łóżka jak torpeda. Ubrałam pierszą bluzkę jaką znalazłam w szafie i jakieś spodnie. Szybko wybiegłam na dół wzięłam jabłko na drogę i nie żegnając się z rodzicami wyszłam a raczej wybiegłam z domu. Udało mi się na szczęście zdążyć. Okazało się że cała ta akcja zajeła mi 5 minut a dojście do szkoły 3 minuty więc miałam jeszcze 7 minut.(Mari matematyczka XD) ' Gdy weszłam do szkoły zdyszana zobaczyłam od razu Alyę. Podbiegłam do niej i bez słowa uściskałam z całej siły. Bardzo za nią tęskniłam. Brunetka była bardzo zdziwiona, ale po chwili zorientowała się że to tylko ja. -Ma..ri..dusisz -A tak, sorry- Póściłam dziewczynę.- Jak było w Japoni? -Przecież wiesz, wysyłałam ci codziennie setki zdjęć, więc opowiadać ci chyba nie muszę. -A no fakt. -A u ciebie ja było? -Wiesz, nic ciekawego. Całe wakację spędziłam z Adrienem i tak w ogóle to będzie się tu teraz uczył. A i robimy przedstawienie i staram się o główną rolę. Tylko, że na końcu trzeba się pocałować z rolą męską a jeśli to nie będzie Adrien? Ja nie dam sobie rady.- Wszystsko powiedziałam na jednym wdechu -Mari powoli. Zaraz...Adrien będzie się tu uczył. Ty starsz się o główną rolę w przedsztawieniu i mósisz się w tedy z kimś całować, ale boisz się że to nie będzie Adrien. Dobrze zrozumiałam? -Tak. -Nie martw się bo to będzie udawany pocaunek, i nie musi byc zaś taki długi. Wystarczy jeśli będzie trwał dwie sekundy. -No dobra. Uspokoiłaś mnie. Co ja bym bez ciebie tutaj zrobiła? -No chyba nie zawiele. Chodźmy już do klasy. A! I oczywiście siedzisz ze mną. Bo słyszałam że Christian o bok ciebie siedział, ale nie na mojej zmianie.- Alya gdy tak mówi to zawsze mnie rozbawia. -Hahah, tak jasne. To chodźmy. - Poszłyśmy do klasy i udsiadłyśmy na miejscach. Potem wszedł Adrien, a zaraz po nim Chris. Ciekawe co on na to, że siedze z Alyą? -Mari, myślałem że razem siedzimy. -Nie obraź się, ale zawsze siedziałam z Alyą. Przepraszam. -Nie, nic się nie stało.- Usiadł w wolnej ławce za nami. Francuski, matma, historia, chemia, geografia, fizyka i do domu. Właściwie jeszcze nie do domu. Zostałam w szkole by poćwiczyć do kastingu. Adrien, Alya, Nino i Chris też zostali. Alya została bo będzie nas nagrywała na scenie jak mówimy teksty i wsadzi to na szkolny blog. A Ninowi '(Nie mam pojęcia jak to się odmienia) została powierzona praca przy efektach i muzyce. Taki techniczny. Nadszedł ten moment. Najpierw przesłuchiwano dziewczyny. Pierwsza była oczywiście Chloe. Nie chce nikogo oceniać, ale nie wiedziałam, że można fałszować gdy się mówi. Ja miałam być ostatnia. Na moje nieszczęście. Od tego stresu brzuch mnie okropnie zaczął boleć. Patrzyłam z przerażeniem jak inne dziewczyny się wypowiadały. Bałam sie że znów się potknę lub zacznę się jąkać. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś chwyta mnie w talii. -Nie przejmuj się. Bedziesz od nich milion razy lepsza.- Odwróciłam się. To był zielonooki. Mówią, że zieleń uspokoja i chyba to prawda. Od razu wyleciał ze mnie stres jak spojrzałam w te jego cudne oczy. -Tak myślisz? Sama nie wiem. Może się wycofam? -Nawet o tym nie myśl. Obiecałaś mi, że chociaż sprubujesz. Mari...Jesteś mądrą, utalentowaną, uroczą i piękną dziewczyną. Mówie ci o tym cały czas, a ty wciąż nie wieżysz w siebie. -Może tak mówisz, ale....ja się tak nie czuje. Nawet zastanawiam się jak taka...niezdarna, pechowa...i niezgrabna dziewczyna jak ja może być z tak cudownym chłopakiem jak ty? -Może dlatego, że kocham cię za to jaka jesteś? I wierzę, że ci się uda. A jak nie, to nic się nie stanie. To tylko przedstawienie i jeśli ktokolwiek powie, że jesteś beznadziejna to mówi to bo cię nie zna tak jak ja.- Jak ja go kocham. Nie ma większego skarbu od niego. -Marinett Dupain-Cheng'( Dobrze napisałam?) '''Prosimy na scenę. -Już moja kolej -To leć. Weszłam na scenę cała zestresowana, ale myślałam o tym co mówił mi Adrien i miał rację. Nie mogę sie tym przejmować. To ma być tylko zabawa, więc wziełam głęboki wdech. Powiedziałam co miałam powiedzieć i zeszłam. -I co było aż tak źle? -W sumie to nie. -Widzisz? -Ale jeszcze nie wiadomo czy ją dostałam. -Nawet jeśli nie, to zagrałaś świetnie. -Teraz ciebie będą przesłuchiwać. -Wiem, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie panikuje -Ha ha ha. - zaśmiałam się ironicznie -Adrien Agreste! Teraz Pana kolej!- Usłyszeliśmy, że go wołają. -To powodzenia kotku. -Dzięki- Po nim był Max potem Kim, Christian a na końcu Nathaniel. Byłam nie mile zaskoczona, że Christianowi tak dobrze poszło. Co jeśli on wygra? Ale jeśli ja nie dostanę tej roli to nic złego z tego na szczęście nie będzie. Po pół godzinie już były wyniki. -Dobrze. Zbierzcie sie tutaj!- Zawołała nauczycielka. Wszyscy ustawili się wokół niej- Każdy z was zagrał dziś bardzo dobrze. Jestem dumna, że mam tak zdolnych uczniów itd...-Powiedziała wszystkie role drugoplanowe a na końcu zostały te ostatnie. Główną rolę żeńską dostaje....-Serce zaczeło mi walić jak szalone-...Marinett Dupain-Cheng.'(To chyba było oczywiste)- Wszyscy zaczeli mi gratulować (opróćz Chloe), a Alya zaczeła ze mną skakać z radości. Byłam mega szczęśliwa. Nie wierzyłam w to, że może mi się udać. Ale wszystko się zmieniło gdy powiedziała kto dostał rolę męską.- A męską rolę dostaje....-Proszę nie Chris, nie Chris, nie Chris. Błagałam w myślach-...Christian Kedavra.- NIE!!!!! Czemu To musiał być właśnie ON?! Wszyscy Chłopcy ( oprócz Adriena) Zaczeli mu gratulować.NIE!!!!!! To koniec! Moje życie właśnie się końćzy! -To co? musimy chyba uczcić to jakoś?- powiedziała Alya do mnie -Racja, chodźmy może na pizze. Co wy na to?- odezwał sie Nino -Ja jestem za, a wy?- Adrien się zgodził, a ja tylko kiwnełam głowa na tak. -To wy idźcie a ja was dogonię. Muszę jeszcze iść po pare rzeczy. -No dobra. To chodźcie chłopaki.-Wyszli, a ja zaczełam się zastanawiać co teraz będzie. Tego właśnie się bałam. Że to będzie ON. Poszłam po te moje rzeczy wciąż myśląc. Nagle poczułam dotyk na moich barkach. Odwróciłam się błyskawicznie. Zobaczyłam bruneta. -Gratuluje głównej roli. -Też powinnam ci tak powiedzieć, jednak nie podzielam twojego zadowolenia. -Niby czemu? Czyżby to chodziło o końcową scenę?- Jakby nie wiedział -Tak, właśnie o nią. -Czego się boisz? Przecież już to robliśmy. Jeśli nie czujesz się pewnie możemy ją przećwiczyć.- Chwycił mnie w talii i zaczął się zbliżać. -Daj mi spokój. Już ci mówiłam, że nie chcę z tobą być, a już napewno nie na siłe. -Ech....masz rację. Tak się nie da, wybacz. - Póścił mnie. -Chris, może powinieneś o mnie zapomnieć?-Ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Ale on zatrzymał mnie mówiąć -Gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy nie mogłem patrzeć na ciebie obojętnie. Ktoś obcy stał się przyjacielem. Ale żałosne jest we mnie to, że się w tobie zakochałem. Zmieniłaś mnie Marinett. Zmieniłaś to kim byłem. Jesteś niezywkła. Nikt nie mógł tego dokonać, dopiero tobie się udało. I tak po prostu mam zapomnieć o tak wspaniałej dziewczynie? Nie umiem.- Gdy to mówił stałam plecami do niego. Nie widział moich rumieńców i tej zawstydzonej twarzy. To co powiedział było piękne. Napłyneły mi łzy do oczu. Moje serce zaczeło jakby mną sterować i wszystko co robiłam w tej chwili było nie kontrolowane przeze mnie. Odwróciłam się, podeszłam do niego i pocałowałam w policzek. On się w tedy zarumienił. -Cześć Chris. -Pa Mari.- Poszłam do Pizzerri. Nie wiem co się w tedy stało. Czułam się jak zahipnetyzowana. Moje serce jednak częściowo zostało przez niego zdobyte. Teraz to wiem. Jednak Adrien nadal jest w mym sercu i nigdy o nim nie zapomnę. To wszystko jest tak skąplikowane a jednak takie proste. Co mam zrobić? Muszę pogadać z Alyą. Ona zawsze umiała mi doradzić. 'Na kogo głosujecie? Na Adrienette? A może na Chrisnette? ' '''Jeszcze 'nie wiem co dalej będzie, ale możecie pisać mi wasze teorie w komentarzach ;)' Next pewnie jutro. To paa ;) 'Jestem Wściekła bo w momencie gdy kończyłam pisać ten rozdział wyłączył mi się internet a ja nie zdążyłam tego opublikować. Dlatego jest inny niż chciałam, ale mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba. ''' '''Rzyczę miłego czytania ;) Rozdzia 16 Perspektywa Adriena -Jestem dumny z Mari. Wiedziałem, że jej się uda. Szkoda tylko, że nie dostałem tej roli bo ona musi się teraz całować na końcu z tym debilem. Ja dostałem rolę tego drugiego chłopaka. Moje imie to Vincent. Nie jest to rola, którą chciałem, ale przynajmniej będe blisko mojej ukochanej.(Kurcze, ja chyba za dużo słodze, jak myślicie?) 'Po kastingu poszliśmy z Nino i Alyą do pizzeri. Mari miała dołączyć trochę poźniej. Alya zamówiła pizze meksykańską '(Jedliście? strasznie ostra) '''Nino z kurczakiem a ja hawajską. Trochę pogadaliśmy o całym tym teatralnym zamieszaniu. W końcu dołączyła do nas niebieskooka. Wydawała mi się na pierwszy rzut oka jakaś nieobecna. -Mari, wszystko ok? -Tak,... tylko się...zamyśliłam -Dobrze, to co zamawiasz?- Zamówiła(UWAGA!) pizze z camambertem. Nie dość, że mam go w domu w ilościach hurtowych to jeszcze moja dziewczyna go je. Dobrze, że Plagg nie wyskoczył z mojej torby czując ten smród. Po zjedzeniu pizzy rozeszliśmy się parami. Ja z Nino a dziewczyny poszły razem. '''Perspektywa Marinett -Mari? -Tak? -Byłaś teraz chyba w innym świecie. Mów co się stało. -No dobra. I tak miałam ci o tym powiedzieć. Bo widzisz...ja...chyba się.... -No co ty? -Ja chyba....zakochałam się w Christianie.-Szepnełam jej na ucho. -ŻE CO!?- A ta oczywiście zaczeła wrzeszczeć. Jakby nie można było zrozumieć, że jak się szepcze to chce sie być cicho by nikt nie usłyszał. -No Tak, ale bądź cicho. -Jak to? Zakochałaś się w nim? -No...chyba...może?....Nie wiem....tak? -Oj Mari! Ty wiesz, że nie możesz się mu dać. Skąd możesz wiedzieć czy on cię nie oszukuje? Adrien już ci mówił, że on potrafił rozkochać w sobie każdą dziewczynę. Tylko nie mów mi że chce z nim być. -Nie! Ja...ja jestem szczęśliwa z Adrienem. Po prostu....po prostu... -Po prostu Christianowi udało się osiągnąć swój cel. Jesteś ślepa?! On od początku chciał cię tylko zdobyć. Mari zrób coś dla mnie i nie daj się mu omotać. Bo co jak co, ale też mu nie ufam. -No...dobrze Alya. Chodźmy teraz do domu. Jestem zmęczona. -Dobar, chodź. Wróciłam do domu i bez żadnych słów rzuciłam się w objęcia Morfeusza. Ranek Perspektywa Marinett -Ten pomysł z przedstawieniem to chyba był mój najlepszy pomysł w życiu. Okazało się, że próby są na lekcjach, mamy usprawiedliwione godziny nieobecności a w dodatku nie musimy nadrabiać.(Wiem, że to raczej nie możliwe, ale ciiiii...) '''Najpierw ćwiczyliśmy scenę pierwszą. Całkiem nie źle nam poszło, ale pomyliłam jeden wers. Po jakimś czasie doszliśmy do ostatniej sceny. Sceny tańca i pocaunku. Układ kończył się na obrocie, po którym nasze twarze były blisko siebie (Jak dla mnie za blisko) I w tym momencie mamy się pocałować. Dobrze, że to tylko podczas występu. Jednak nasze twarze mają być aż tak blisko, że ciągle bałam się, że go pocauje niechcący i ten końcowy obrót mi nie wychodził. Pani Bustier kazała nam przećwiczyć to razem, żeby nam to w końcu wyszło. Po próbie szarooki do mnie podszedł. -Może poćwiczymy dziś ten układ? -Jasne, ale bez żadnych numerów. -Ok,ok. To zostańmy jeszcze tu żeby się nie wracać. Jak reszta wyjdzie to zaczniemy ok? -Spoko. -Marinett! Idziesz?- usłyszałam głos mojego chłopaka- podeszłam do niego -Nie, muszę jeszcze potrenować z Christianem. -A...No...dobra, ale jak coś to dzwoń. -W porządku. To paa -Pa- Adrien wyszedł jako ostatni -To co? zaczynamy? -Tak- weszliśmy na scenę -Zauważyłem, że ten obrót ci nie wychodzi bo jesteś zbyt sztywna. Musisz się rozluźnić. -Nie wiem czy się uda. -Zaufaj mi. -No...dobra.- Ustawiliśmy się w odpowiedniej pozycji i gdy włączyła się muzyka zaczeliśmy tańczyć. Na początku było łatwo, nie czułam się zestresowana, ale podczas obrotu się zawachałam i skończyło się na tym, że się potknęłam upadłam na Christiana i leżeliśmy na sobie. A bardziej ja na nim. -Nic ci nie jest? -Nie, wszystko gra. Mówiłam że mam dwie lewe nogi. -No....może trochę. -Trochę? -Nie, no masz- zaczeliśmy sie ze mnie śmiać. Nadal na nim leżałam. Nasze twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów. Na moje nieszczęście na salę wszedł..... Adrien! -Marinett?-Odrazu z niego zeszłam. Pewnie moja twarz przypominała w tedy dorodnego pomidora. -Em...ja..-co niby miałam mu powiedzieć? Przecież to wyglądało tak niezręcznie, że sama nie wiem co on o tym myślał. -Czy wy...? -Nie! No coś ty! W życiu!- zaczełam panikować -Wiesz Chris,... może na dziś to koniec? -Tak...dobry pomysł.- Wziełam swoją torbę i wyszłam nie patrząc nawet Adrienowi w oczy. '''Perspektywa Adriena -Wróciłem do szkoły gdyż miałem złe przeczucia. Miałem rację. Zobaczyłem ich w niecodziennej pozycjii. Marinett leżała na Christianie. Gdy powiedziałem jej imię odrazu się od niego oderwała. Potem coś tam zaczeła mówić i wyszła bez żadnego pożegnania. Mam dość. Chris przesadził. Jak nie ma Mari to se z nim pogadam. -Co to miało być? -Musisz skonkretyzować to pytanie. -Czemu Marinett na tobie leżała? -Spokojnie, tylko się potkneła i upadliśmy. Do niczego nie doszło możesz być pewny. -Mam taką nadzieję- Odwróciłem się spowrotem do drzwi i już chciałem wyjść gdy ten coś do mnie zaczął mówić. -Ale wiesz co? Udało mi się. -O czym mówisz? -Nie widziałeś jak na mnie patrzyła? Udało mi się ją w sobie rozkochać. To tylko kwestia czasu aż będzie moja.- W tej o to właśnie chwili nie marzyłem o niczym innym jak tylko tego kretyna udusić. -Czemu to robisz? Czemu prubujesz mi ją odebrać? -Wiesz...z wielu powodów. W niektóre pewnie nawet nie uwierzysz. -Mów. Chce wiedzieć -A więc...Po pierwsze chce się zemścić na tobie za to, że się odemnie odwróciłeś. Po drugie taka dziewczyna jak ona nie powinna być z takim pajacem jak ty. Po trzecie ze mną byłoby jej lepiej. Po czwarte i w to możesz nie uwierzyć, ale....ja naprawdę się w niej zakochałem. -Po pierwsze odwróciłem się od ciebie bo krzywdziłeś innych i to było złe. Po drugie może i jestem pajacem ale napewno nie większym od ciebie. I po trzecie nie wierzę, że się w niej zakochałeś. Według mnie chcesz ją tylko skrzywdzic i wykorzystać. -Jednak tak jest. Zobaczysz jeszcze, że ona będzie moja.- Dość już tego miałem. Chciałem przywalić mu w twarz ale się powstrzymałem i odszedłem. Byłem w tedy wściekły. Traciłem Marinett!!! Coś robiłem źle? A może to on był zbyt dobry w tej grze? Wróciłem do domu i położyłem sie. Nie chciałem z nikim rozmawiać. Byłem zły, zdołowany i przygnębiony. Zamyślony zasnąłem. Ranek. sobota Perspektywa Marinett -Rano obudził mnie dzwoniący telefon. -Halo?-odezwałam się zaspanym głosem -Marinett? Spałaś?-To był Chris -Co?...Nie, ja tylko...No dobra spałam -Hahahaha. Ty śpiochu. Wiesz która godzina? Jest już po pierwszej a ty nadal w łózku. Hhahahahha -Czemu mnie budzisz? -Chciałem ci coś pokazać, więc może jeśli zdążysz się wyrobić to przyjdź za godzinę do parku chm...? -Ech...no dobra. -Ok to cześć -cześć Ciekawe co znów chce. Wstałam, odprawiłam poranną (Poranną? Jest już popołudnie) 'rutynę i gdy byłam już gotowa poszłam do parku. Przy bramie stał już brunet. -Hej, czego chciałeś? -Chciałem ci coś pokazać. Chodź -Ale co takiego?- pociągnał mnie za ręke prowadząc do jakiegoś miejsca -Zobaczysz. Chciałem jakoś poprawić ten nasz obrót, więc pomyślałem, że łatwiej ci będzie się rozluźnić jak będziesz tańczyć w obliczu natury.- chwila.....co? jak to tańczyć w obliczu natury? W sensie mam tańczyć przy ludziach w parku?! O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Doszliśmy do miejsca gdzie na szczęście nie było ludzi. UF...! Ale było całkiem przyjemnie. Zaraz...ja skądś znam to miejsce. Tylko skąt? -To tu.-powiedział i się zatrzymał. -Tu chcesz nauczyć mnie tańczyć? -Nie. Mari ty umiesz tańczyć, ale zabardzo się mnie boisz. -Co? ja przecież się ciebie nie boję. -To niby czemu tak trudno ci się do mnie zbliżyć podczas obrotu? Chodź Mari nie bój się.-Podał mi ręke a ja niepewnie ją chwyciłam. Pociągnął mnie do siebie i zaczeliśmy tańczyć. Już nie bałam się tak jak wcześniej. Było bardzo przyjemnie. W końcu nadszedł czas na obrut i.... udało sie nam. Udało się zrobić ten obrót bezbłędnie i nie pocałowałam go przypadkiem. Staliśmy w tej pozycjii (czyli on mnie trzyma i nasze twarze dzielą centymetry) Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy i..... '''Przez to, że jestem dziś zła przez ten głupi rozdział co mi się usunoł to daje tu Polsacik. ' '''Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało. Mi się wydaje, że słabo mi wyszło. No to paa ;) Witam was ponownie. W tym rozdziale będzie nieco więcej akcjii. Nie umiem opisywać walk, więc pewnie słabo wyszło, ale mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak źłe. ''' '''Miłego czytania ;) Rozdział 17 Perspektywa Marinett Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy i nagle z drugiego końca parku usłyszeliśmy huk. Szarooki natychmiast mnie puścił. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że muszę wkroczyć do akcjii. -Em...ja już muszę iść.-Powiedziałam i pobiegłam ukryć się za jakimś drzewem. Gdy byłam już niewidoczna przemieniłam się w biedronkę i ruszyłam ratować Paryż. Gdy byłam już na miejscu zobaczyłam kota siłującego się z chłopakiem w czarnej masce i czarnej pelerynie z kapturem, która zasłaniała mu prawie całą twarz i widać mu było tylko usta i czasem świecące na czerwono oczy. W ręku trzymał długą i pewnie ostrą kosę a u boku miał przywiązaną średniej wielkości sakwę. -Może ci pomóc? -Czemu? Świetnie sobie radzę- w tedy złoczyńca mocno go odepchną do tyłu a Kot upadł na ziemię.-Choć...po przemyśleniu pomoc może się przydać- uśmiechnął się do mnie prosząco i uniusł brwi. -Ech...Wstawaj kocie. Trzeba pokonać tego...Jak on właściwie się nazywa? -Każe mówić na siebie "Mroczny Kosiarz". Jego moc polega na tym, że jak cię skosi tą kosą to kradnie ci duszę, a ta leci do jego sakiewki. -No to lepiej nie daj się mu trafić -I nawzajem Biedrona- Ruszyliśmy do walki. Nasz przeciwnik był bardzo dobry. Trudno było z nim walczyć. Był silny, zdeterminowany i zwinny. Już miał mnie skosić swą kosą kiedy przedemną pojawił się Czarny Kot osłaniając mnie swym ciałem. -Nie!!!!!!!!- Krzyknęłam. Byłam przerażona. Głupi kot. Po co to zrobił? on...on...nie żyje. Karciłam go w myślach, ale równocześnie obwiniałam siebie. To moja wina. Mogłam coś zrobić. Nie nadstawiać się Mroczemu Kosiarzowi. Zaczełam głośno szlochać. Jego ciało zamieniło się w małe zielone światełko i poleciało do sakiewki tego potwora, który zabił mojego kotełka. Po chwili przestałam czuć smutek i żal, ale raczej złość i nienawiść do Mrocznego Kosiarza, a właściwie to nie była jego wina tylko WC. Więc byłam podwójnie na nich zła. Otarłam moje zły, chwyciłam yo-yo i zaatakowałam. Każdy mój ruch był kierowany złością, każdy był trafny, każdego złoczyńca nie mógł zablokować. W końcu powaliłam go na ziemię. Zabrałam i przełamałam jego kosę, a z niej wyleciał czarny motyl. Użyłam swojej mocy i oczyściłam akumę. W tedy z sakiewki wyleciały dziesiątki kolorowych świateł, które zmieniły się spowrotem w normalnych ludzi. Wypatrywałam gdzie jest Czarny Kot. Nigdzie go nie widziałam. Już myślałam, że go nie odzyskam, aż pojawił się z nienacka przedemną -Tęskniłaś? -Kocie!- żuciłam się mu na szyję i zaczełam płakać. Tym razem ze szczęścia- Nigdy więcej mi tak nie rób! Zrozumiano?! -Zrozumiano My lady -Głupi...głupi z ciebie kot -Heh...wiem- Nie wytrzymałam. Pocałowałam go. Tak bardzo go kocham. Nie wiem co bym zrobiłam gdyby go przy mnie zabrakło. -Lepiej już chodźmy co?- Pokiwałam jedynie głową na tak. Schowaliśmy się za jakimś budynkiem i przemieniliśmy. Poszliśmy do mojego domu. Usiedliśmy na łóżku i zaczełam mu truć jak on to głupio się zachował. -Co sobie myślałeś?! Jak mogłeś się tak narażać?! Mogłeś zginąć! -Mari uspokój się. Zrobiłem to bo cię kocham i... -A ja to nie?! Ja też cię kocham i co bym zrobiła bez ciebie?! Pomyślałeś o tym?! -No dobrze już, przepraszam. Zadowolona? -chm...nie, jeszcze nie- Założyłam ręce na siebie i zrobiłam naburmuszoną minę. -To co mam zrobić byś się już nie dąsała? O! Czekaj...chyba mam pomysł.-Ciekawe co wymyślił -Jaki? -Zamknij oczy- Zaczynam się bać -Po co? -Po prostu zamknij- Niepewnie zamknęłam powieki. Poczułam jak mnie podnosi, potem rzuca na łóżko i zaczyna łaskotać. -Adrien! Prze-prze-przestań - zaczełam śmiać się jak jakaś wariatka. - Do-o-ść juuuż! -To wybaczasz?- Ta-a-ak tylko przes-tań- Wydusiłam z siebie. On na szczęście przestał -Ale masz głupie pomysły wiesz? -Wiem, ale działają -Schylił się nademną i pocałował. Jak ja go kocham. Gdy blondyn jest przy mnie zapominam o Christianie. Wiem teraz, że Adrien jest dla mnie wszystkim i nigdy, nigdzie, nikomu go nie oddam. -To co teraz robimy?- zapytał odrywając się odemnie -Może obejrzymy jakiś film? -Może być.- Poszłam na dół po jakieś przekąski i picie. Gdy wróciłam zobaczyłam jak Adrien bawi się z Fiołkiem. to było tak rozczulające, że mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Patrzyłam na nich jeszcze przez jakąś chwile, bo w końću blondyn mnie zauważył. -O! Mari, już jesteś. Nie mów, że to widziałaś- zrobił zażenowanowaną minę -Wyglądałeś tak słotko jak się z nim bawiłeś. Nie mogłam ci przerwać. -Ech...no dobra, to co oglądamy? -Tym razem ja wybieram film. Ostatnio gdy ty wybierałeś to bałam się spać przy zgaszonym świetle. -Hehe- zaśmiał się nerwowo.- To co wybrałaś? -Komedię romantyczną- On chyba nie był z tego zadowolony, ale przebrną przez cały film. Przynajmniej tak myślę, ponieważ gdy robiło się już późno zasnęłam. Perspektywa Adriena -Ten film nie był aż taki zły. Nawet nie źle się pośmiałem. Gdy zaczeło się już ściemniać poczułem ciężar na mim ramieniu. To była Mari. Najwidoczniej zasnęła. Ooooo...Jest taka słotka gdy śpi. Postanowiłem jej nie budzić, więc położyłem delikatnie jej głowę na moich kolanach. Po jakimś czasie sam zasnąłem. Chcieliście Adrienetty? To macie Adrienette. Na dziś to chyba tyle. Choć możliwe, że napiszę jeszcze dziś Next choć nie obiecuję. ' '''Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Dziękuję za komentowanie i czytanie opka. Nie wiem jak może wam się chcieć go czytać. Osobiście uważam, że nie mam talentu do pisania. Ale i tak dziękuje. ' '''To paa ;) Tak szczerze nie wiem o czym dziś napisać, więc będe improwizować. Ciekawi mnie jak mi pójdzie więc zapraszam do czytania ;) Rozdział 18 Ranek Perspektywa Marinett -Obudziłam się w swoim pokoju przykryta kocem. Rozejrzałam się, ale Adriena nie było. Stwierdziłam, że pewnie już poszedł. Fiołek spał na swoim posłaniu. Koty to mają fajnie. Śpią cały dzień i nikt ich nie zrzuca z łóżka tekstem "bo trzeba iśc do szkoły", albo "bo jest już późno". Nie. One śpią całymi dniami i nie muszą się niczym przejmować. Też bym tak chciała. Poszłam do łazienki i ujrzałam coś przerażającego. Moją twarz. Miałam rozmazany tusz do rzęs, którym się wczoraj lekko pomalowałam. Oczy miałam podkrążone a na głowie...nie jestem pewna czy to moje włosy czy może jakiś ptak zdecydował zbudować sobie gniazdo. Obmyłam sobie twarz zmywając przy tym resztki makijażu, rozczesałam włosy i wróćiłam do pokoju a tam przy mojej szafce stał...Adrien?! Myślałam, że już sobie poszedł. Trzymał coś w dłoni i przyglądał się temu. Chyba mnie nie zauważył. Widziałam jak się uśmiechnął do siebie. -Hej, myślałam, że już poszłeś.- Nie odezwał sie. Nadal patrzył na przedmiot, który trzymał w ręce -Halo? coś się stało?- Nadal nic. pomachałam mu ręką przed twarzą by się ocknął, ale nic. Jak zachipnetyzowany. Zdecydowałam sięgnąć po cięższe środki. Wzięłam miskę po wczorajszym popcornie, wróciłam się do łazienki, nalałam lodowatej wody i wylałam na nadal stojącego jak słóp blondyna. Skoczył jak poparzony(Co jest dziwne bo woda była lodowata). Spojrzał na mnie przerażony. Powstrzymywałam się by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. -Co TO miało być?! -Stałeś tu jak zachipnetyzowany, ja do ciebię mówię a ty stoisz dalej, więc pomyślałam, że cię ocuce zimną wodą.- W tedy nie wytrzymałam i zaczełam się wręcz tażać po ziemi ze śmiechu. -Osz ty...! Ja ci dam...!.-Wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do łazienki. Jedną ręką mnie trzymał a drugą przekręcał gałkę od prysznica i gdy wanna była już do połowy pełna wrzucił mnie. -Adrien!!! Ty głupi kocurze!!! -Masz za swoje- Też nie mógł opanować śmiechu. Podał mi rękę bym wyszła. Stwierdziłam, że skoro i tak już jest mokry to nie będzie miał mi za złe jak zrobi sobie też kąpiel, więc chwyciłam jego ręke i pociągnełam do siebie. -No wiesz ty co?! Tak drugi raz?! -Za pierwszym razem był prysznic. Nic się nie stanie jak weźmiesz sobie jeszcze kąpiel. -Tak sądzisz?- Zaczeliśmy się chlapać jak dzieci. Cała łazienka była mokra. Gdy przeszła nam głupawka wzieliśmy ręczniki i suszarki by się wysuszyć. Gdy poszłam po więcej ręczników i wróciłam zobaczyłam Adriena bez koszulki. No tak. Niestety nie ma żadnych ciuchów na przebranie. Wiem, że to mój chłopak i wygląda em...nie najgorzej w samych spodniach, ale jednak troszeczkę niezręcznie się czułam. Poczułam jak oblewam się rumieńcem. Gdy mnie zobaczył zdziwił sie moją reakcją na jego...nagi brzuch. Kurcze MARI! Nie myśl ciągle o tym jego umięśnionym ciele! Ale jak tu nie myśleć jak paraduje z nim po moim pokoju?! -Eee...Mari? Wszystko gra? -Eeee...tak...znaczy nie, nie, miałam na myśli..em...że- Od kąd ja się tak jąkam? -A! Chyba wiem o co ci chodzi- zaczął się śmiać? Czyli jednak pstydzenie się brzucha własnego chłopaka jest śmieszne (XD) '''-Pstydzisz się jak tak chodze? -Ja? co? nie..ja tylko em... -Hahaha, wiesz...ubrałbym coś na siebie gdybyś nie zrobiła mi prysznica wraz z kąpielą pięć minut temu. -Trzeba było nie stać jak ten słup gapiąc się na...właściwie to co w tedy trzymałeś w ręce? -Em....To było twoje zdjęcie z rodzicami.....Patrzyłem tak na nie i...i przypomniały mi się czasy kiedy....kiedy moja mama jeszcze była z nami a mój ojciec był inny niż teraz. Wiesz...w sumie to ci zazdroszczę......Może i mam wszystko o czym inny nastolatek mógłby tylko pomarzyć jednak....po co mi to skoro nie mam tego co mi jest bardziej potrzebne?....Rodziny- Z jego oczów zaczęły spływać gorzkie łzy. Kto by mógł pomyśleć, że taki wspaniały chłopak, który z pozoru ma wszystko, jest tak nieszczęśliwy? Zrobiło mi się go w tedy nieopisywalnie żal. Nie powiedziałam nic. No bo co mogłabym powiedzieć? Po prostu go przytuliłam. Wiem, że tylko tego potrzebował. Miłości. Nie mogłam dać mu tej miłości, której pragną czyli miłości matki i ojca, ale moja musiała mu chyba wystarczyć. Bo odwzajemnił uścisk jeszcze mocniej. Staliśmy tak chwilę nie zwracając uwagi na czas ani na to co się działo w około. Nagle do pokoju weszła... '''Ostatnio wzieło mi się na Polsaty Hehe. Wiem, jestem zła Trochę krótki ten rozdział, ale nie miałam pomysłu co napisać, więc wymyślałam na poczekaniu i wzięłam najprostszy z możliwych tematów czyli bitwa wodna. ' '''Mam nadzieję, że was tym rozdziałem nie zanudziłam. ' '''Następny może będzie ciekawszy to pa ;) Rozdział 19 Perspektywa Marinett Staliśmy tak chwilę nie zwracając uwagi na czas ani na to co się działo w około. Nagle do pokoju weszła moja mama. Oderwaliśmy się natychmiast od siebie. Ciekawe co sobie teraz myśli? Znając moją mamę, która ma ogrooomną wyobraźnię nic związanego z prawdziwymi zdarzeniami. -Eee...curciu ktoś przyszedł do ciebię- Szczerzyła się tak szeroko, że widać było jej wszystkie zęby. -Ech...mamo, wiem co sobie teraz myślisz i nie chcę nawet tego komentować.-Wyszłam z pokoju na dół zobaczyć kogo do mnie niesie i w salonie stał Christian. Perspektywa Adriena '-'''Ciekawiło mnie kto przyszedł więc poszłem za Mari. Gdy się zatrzymała schowałem się na schodach tak by mnie nie widziała. Wiem, że to złe i głupie, ale podsłuchałem rozmowe tych dwoje.'(Adrien ty nie dobry)' -Christian? Co ty tu robisz?- Nie no znów ten kretyn? -Wczoraj tak nagle zniknęłaś. Chciałem sprawdzić czy wszystko dobrze i czy to przeze mnie uciekłaś? -Nie, nie, to nie przez ciebie, ja...po prostu...zapomniałam, że...musiałam pomóc moim rodzicom w piekarni i...musiałam wrócić do domu. Ale nic mi nie jest. -Dobrze, myślałem że poczułaś się niezręcznie gdy...no wiesz- Halo! Ja nie wiem. O co tu do diabła chodzi?! Co oni wczoraj robili? -Niezręcznie? Skądże? Ja tylko musiałam już iśc i tyle. A tak w ogóle to nie zdążyłam ci podziękować, że przełamałeś u mnie ten strach.-Strach? Mari się czegoś boi? Ja tu jestem totalnie nie obeznany z sytuacją. -Spoko, chciałem, żeby nasz układ w końcu wyszedł. Mówiłem, że umiesz tańczyć, wystarczyło dać ci wiecej wiary w siebie. -Aha to o tanic chodziło -Tak...ale powinieneś już iść. -Mari ja jeszcze o czymś chciałem z tobą pogadać. Wiem, że...kochasz Adriena, ale mogłabyś się jeszcze zastanowić czy by nie dać mi szansy? -Ch..chris ja...-Chciałem wkroczyć, ale ciekawiło mnie co ona na to odpowie, więc czekałem.-ja...nie mogę. Kocham Adriena. I nawet jeśli do ciebię coś czuję to Adrien nadal bedzie w mym sercu i nic tego nie zmieni. Nawet ty.- Mari mnie kocha, nie jego. O raju ja się chyba popłacze. Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zostawi '(Ta...akurat) Wyszłem już z ukrycia. -Ja też cię kocham Mari.- Odwróciła się w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła. -Słyszałeś co mówiłam? -Słyszałem całą rozmowę. Chris...- zwróciłem się do chłopaka- jak już wiesz kogo ona woli to zostaw ją już. Nie zdobędziesz jej.- Brunet posmutniał, ale po chwili powiedział -Dobrze, zostawie ją. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzisz to mnie popamiętasz. Bo może ona mnie nie kocha, ale ja ją owszem i będe kochał cały czas.- Trochę mi się śmiać chciało gdy to mówił, bo nigdy nie wypowiedział takich słów przy mnie co mnie bardzo rozbawiło. -Chris idź już- odezwała się niebieskooka.- brunet wyszedł. I dobrze. Nie chcę mieć z nim więcej kłopotów. Yes! Nareszcie się go pozbyłem. Myślałem że ta chwila nie nadejdzie. '''Tydzień potem. Dzień przedstawienia -Christian dotrzymał słowa i nie zbiżał się do mojej dziewczyny chyba że na prubach. Denerwowałem się tego dnia, bo to dziś miał nadejść pocaunek jego i Marinett. Za pół godziny mieliśmy wyjść na scenę. Marinett nadal nie było w szkole. Wiem, że jest spuźnialska ale bez przesady, nie może się spóźnić na tak ważny spektakl. Dzwoniłem do niej, ale nic. Nie odbierała. Zacząłem się niepokoić. -Alya wiesz gdzie jest Mari? -Dzwoniłam do niej wcześniej i powiedziała, że troszke się spóźni, ale przyjdzie. -Dobrze. Mam taką nadzieję.- Miałem nadzieję że przyjdzie bo bez niej sobie nie poradzimy. A ja nie będe wstanie zagrać bez niej. Nie mam nikogo kto mógłby przyjść tu i mnie wspierać. Zżerała mnie trema. Chciałem by była tu moja mama. Albo chociaż mój ojciec. Żeby mnie przytulili i mówili, że będzie dobrze, że na pewno będe perfekcyjny, ale tak nie jest. Marinett jest taką moją jakby rodziną. Tylko ją mam. Tylko ona jest przy mnie i mi pomaga. Patrzyłem zza kurtyny na tłum rodziców, dziadków i innych człownków rodzin, którzy zajmowali miejsca. Wypatrywałem czy może przyszedł mój ojciec, ale nie było go tam. W sumie nie dziwne. Nigdy nie miał dla mnie czasu. Miałem już zacząć płakać (Adrien ty bekso) kiedy poczułem na ramieniu czyiś dotyk. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem cudne fiołkowe oczy. -Nie ma go prawda?- pokiwałem znacząco głową -Może jeszcze przyjdzie. Zaczynamy dopiero za dwadzieścia minut. Jeszcze może się zjawić. -Mari dzięki, ale on nie przyjdzie. Nigdy nie przychodzi. Bez sensu się łudzić. Perspektywa Marinett Nie wiedziałam na kogo mam być zła. Na Gabriela bo nie przyszedł na spektakl własnego syna czy na siebie bo nie umiem mu pomuc. Chce dla niego jak najlepiej, zawsze mu pomagałam, ale to mnie przerasta. Choćbym nie wiem jak bardzo chciała to nie umiem mu pomóc. -Adrien...-przerwał mi -Daj spokój, to bez sensu. Nigdy go nie obchodziłem....Nie przyjdzie -Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że...-chwyciłam go za ręce- nie wiem jak ci pomóc. Prubuje jak mogę, ale wiem że mi się nie uda. Ale wiedz, że cokolwiek się stanie ja będe przy tobie. Nie ważne kiedy, nie ważne gdzie, ja będe gdy będziesz potrzebował mnie. Pamiętasz? Ty mi to powiedziałeś. W tedy na przystani. Teraz ja ci to mówię i słowa dotrzymam.- Usmiechnął się do mnie a ja do niego. Przytulił mnie mocno i pocałował. -Dzięki że jesteś. Bez ciebie nie dał bym sobie rady w tym trudnym życiu. Kocham cię. -Ja ciebię też. Chodźmy już. Niedługo zaczynamy. Przedstawienie. Ostatnia scena Od początku szło nam dobrze. Świetnie prezentowaliśmy się w kostiumach, które nie chwaląc się ja uszyłam. Nadszedł ten moment kończący taniec i przedstawienie. Dzięki Bogu udało mi się zrobić obrót i w tym momencie Christian mnie pocałował. Miał być na niby jednak czułam jak cała jego miłość i troska, którą do mnie czuł odezwała się w tym pocaunku. Odwzajemniłam to. Czułam sie jakoś dziwnie. Z jednej strony tak jakbym zdradzała Adriena, a z drugiej nie chciałam przerywać. Ale on zrobił to pierwszy i oderwał się. Publiczność wstała i zaczeła bić nam brawa. Ukłoniliśmy się i zeszliśmy ze sceny. Potem się wróciliśmy z resztą aktorów i razem otrzymaliśmy owacje. Po przedstawieniu wszyscy się rozeszli ze swoimi rodzinami. Wszyscy oprucz mnie i Adriena. Zdecydowałam pójść z nim do jego domu. Gdy brałam swoją torbę wypadła z niej jakaś kartka. Otworzyłam ją i przeczytałam co było napisane. To by wiersz miłosny? Dziwne. Brzmiał on tak Kiedy patrzę w lustro moje to chciałbym byś w nim była obok mnie. Jak ogień rospętałaś we mnie nieopisywalne ciepło. Czemu właśnie do mnie przybywasz zmienić pocaunkiem mój świat? Nie wiem jak wyrazić to, że jak patrzę w oczy twe, wiem, że pokochałem cię i będe kochać przez resztę życia Gdy zamykam oczy boję się, że gdy znów je otworzę to ty znikniesz. Z twoim głosem bez strachu otworze oczy czując tylko szczęście. Bez ciebie czegoś mi brakło czegoś co by mnie ulepszyło. Już wiem, że to była miłość, którą czuję będąc z tobą. Nie umiem rymować, lecz czy wierszom potrzeba rymów gdy liczą się tylko słowa? Ten wiersz był...niezwykły. Rzeczywiście nie miał rymów, ale widać było, że był od serca. Ciekawe kto go napisał. Nie był podpisany ani nie znałam pisma, Schowałam go spowrotem do torby. W domu go przemyśle. Pomyślałam i poszłam z Adrienem do jego domu. Gdy byliśmy już na miejscu w salonie siedział Pan Agreste z jakimiś kartkami i bacznie się im przyglądał. Dziś się troszkę śpieszyłam, więc nie jest idealnie. Chciałam napisać więcej, więc napisze już dziś rozdział 20. Mam nadzieję że się spodobał rozdział 19 Zapraszam do dalszego czytania ;) Rozdział 20 Perspektywa Marinett Po chwili podniósł głowe patrząc na nas. -Witaj Adrien i Panno Marinett. Czemu tak późno przyszedłeś? -Miałem dziś przedstawienie, na które oczywiście nie przyszedłeś.- odpowiedział blondyn -Miałem dużo pracy. Nie mogę być na każdym twoim bezsensownym dniu w szkole. -A na jakim kolwiek pan był?!- Tu już odezwałam się ja. -Słucham? -Czy był pan kiedykolwiek przy synu kiedy on pana potrzebował? Bo nie było pana na wywiadówce, ani na dniu rodziny, ani na dniu kariery, ani nawet na tym przedstawieniu. Jak może pan tak olewać własnego syna?! Może według pana to wszysko co wymieniłam jest tylko stratą czasu, ale dla Adriena to wszystko jest ważne! Niech pan choć raz przyjdzie zobaczyć jak pana syn się stara by był pan z niego dumny. -Ja jestem z niego dumny. -Jednak on się tak nie czuje. On potrzebuje wiedzieć i widzieć to, że panu zależy. A te wszystkie dodatkowe zajęcia? Po co mu to wszystko? Nawet nie dał pan mu zdecydować o tym co on chce robić tak naprawdę! Traktujesz go jak swoją marionetkę a nie jak syna!- No dobra. Może troszkę mnie poniosło, ale ktoś musiał mu to w końcu powiedzieć. Ale chyba przesadziłam bo Gabriela zatkało. -Mari, może lepiej jak już pójdziesz?- szepnął mi zielonooki -Panno Marinett.- Otrzeźwił się po moich słowach- To jak wychowuje własnego syna nie powinno panią interesować. Proszę nigdy więcej nie podważać mojego autorytetu i wyjść stąd.- Nie wierzę, że on jest aż tak oschły -Dobrze. Wyjdę, jednak musi pan wiedzieć że to co się dzieję z Adrienem mnie interesuje ponieważ ja go kocham. Widać bardziej niż pan.- Odwróciłam się na pięcie i wychodząc trzanęłam drzwiami. Perspektywa Adriena Ojciec po wykładzie, który dała mu Marinett był w szoku. W sumie ja też. Nie wiedziałem, że potrafi powiedzieć tyle słów na raz. Patrzyłem na drzwi, którymi przed chwilą wyszła. -Gdzie ty znalazłeś taką dziewczynę? -To raczej ona znalazła mnie.- uśmiechnąłem się do siebie nadal patrząc na drzwi. -Heh...Przypomina twoją matkę- To co powiedział mnie zdziwiło. Nigdy nie wspominał nic o mamie od kąd zniknęła.- Ma jej uśmiech i jest tak samo uparta i dba o to co kocha. Masz szczęście, że ją masz.- Eeee...Myślałem, że będzie mi truć o tym, żebym z nią jak najszybciej zerwał a tu taka niespodzianka. -Nie jesteś zły za to co powiedziała? -Powinienem. Jednak muszę przyznać, że w pewnym stopniu ma rację. Zdaję sobię sprawę, że jestem zbyt surowy, jednak jestem taki bo chcę cię chronić. -Ale przed czym chronić? Przecież nic mi się nie może stać...Zwłaszcza jak biedronka i czarny kot są na straży. -Jednak wolałbym zachować ostrożność.- Podszedł do stolika i wziął kartki, którym się poprzednio przyglądał i ruszył w kierunku swojego gabinetu. Lecz nagle się zatrzymał. -A co do tych szkolnych świąt...postaram się na nie przychodzić.- poszedł dalej. Marinett jesteś niezwykła! Kolejny powód dla którego cię kocham! Także udałem się do swojego pokoju. Na dziś to koniec. Może krótkie, ale napisałam już dwa rozdziały jednego dnia, więc nie jest źle Następny rozdział pewnie jutro. ''' '''to Paa ;) Rozdział 21 Perspektywa Marinett Jak można być tak...tak...okrutny jak ten człowiek?! Byłam wściekła. Nie sądziłam, że jest aż tak źle. Myślałam, że on go kocha, ale to że nawet nie przychodzi na głupie przedstawienie wiele mówi. Czułam w sobie ogromną złość. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Próbowałam je zdusić zaciskając powieki, ale to nie wiele dawało. Nie wiedziałam gdzie ide. Wydawało mi się, że do domu, ale moje nogi prowadziły mnie po prostu przed siebie. Po paru minutach byłam już w jakimś ciemnym i starym miejscu. W budynkach nie było zaświeconych swiateł. Miejsce było opuszczone. Przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze. Usiadłam opierając się o ściane jednego z bloków. Myśląc, że nikogo obok nie ma dałam łzom lecieć. Z mojej torebki wyleciała kwami. -Marinett nie płacz, bo przywołasz akume. -Wiem Tikki, ale jak mam nie płakać kiedy jestem taka wściekła? -Może to co powiedziałaś Panu Agreste dało mu do myślenia? Nie możesz mieć w sobie tyle negatywnych emocji bo to się źle skończy. - Miała rację. Nie mogę się tak czuć. Muszę pomyśleć o czymś wesołym. Małe kotki, łąka kwiatów, gorąca czekolada, zielone jak trawa oczy Adriena. Tak...już mi lepiej. -Dzięki Tikki, już mi lepiej. -Dobrze to teraz może...-Schowała się spowrotem do torebki bo zauważyła kogoś podchodzącego do nas. Spojrzałam w tą stronę. Nie widziałam jego twarzy dokładnie bo było zbyt ciemno. Zdążyłam wyłapać tylko jego oczy. Były koloru niebieskiego. Nie jak moje. Bardziej jak niebo. Wyglądał na starszego. Był wysoki i nie wyglądał zbyt przyjaźnie. Wstałam. Chciałam szybko się stamtąd ulotnić. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam biec w stronę domu. Słyszałam kroki. On chyba biegł za mną. Kurde no czego on chce?! Nagle zaczął padać deszcz. Byłam chyba daleko od domu. Pomyślałam, że zgubię go na jakimś zakręcie, ukryje się i przemienie. Ale gdy już miałam skręcać poczułam jak łapie mnie za ręke. Serce zaczęło mi bić znacznie szybciej ze strachu. Bałam się, że mi coś zrobi. Zatrzymałam się, ale nie odwracałam. W tedy się odezwał. -Gdzie tak biegniesz? -To chyba raczej nie twoja sprawa. -Nie powinnaś się szlajać (Dobrze to napisałam?) '''po nocy sama. -Póść mnie!- zaczełam panikować. Gadał ze mną jak ze znaną mu dobrze osobą. Bałam sie, że to może być jakiś zboczeniec. -Chciałabyś. Nigdzie nie idziesz.- Dobra. To już zaczynało się robić naprawdę strasznę. Kopłam go tak mocno jak umiałam i uciekłam gdzie pieprz rośnie. Schowałam się za jakimś innym budynkiem, przeminiłam się w biedronkę i skacząc po dachach wróciłam do domu. Gdy przekroczyłam próg drzwi napotkałam zdenerwowanych rodziców. Nie dziwie im się. Było po dwudziestej drugiej. -Marinett! Gdzieś ty była?! Wiesz, która godzina?!- odezwała się czerwona ze złości mama -Tak...ja przepraszam. Zasiedziałam się u Adriena.- Musiałam skłamać. Nie powiem im przecież o tym, że zaatakował mnie jakiś zboczeniec. -No dobrze, ale marsz mi teraz do łóżka. Jutro szkoła. I żeby to się więcej nie powtórzyło- dopowiedział tata. -Dobrze, dobranoc. -Dobranoc curciu. Poszłam na górę. Wysuszyłam się bo byłam cała mokra od deszczu. Chwilę pomyślałam nad tym co tam się stało, albo raczej co mogło sie stać. Teraz nie byłam zła, ale smutna i przerażona. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwało mnie pukanie w szybe. Spojrzałam w stronę okna a zanim był mój Czarny Kocur. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebię. Podeszłam do okna i je otworzyłam. -Kocie co ty tu robisz? Przecież jest późno i pada. -Tak, ale deszcz mnie nie powstrzyma od spotkania się z My Lady.- uśmiechnął się flirciarsko. Ja mimowolnie też.- Przyszedłem, żeby ci podziękować. -Podziękować? Za co? -Za tą twoją przemowę. Mój tata zrozumiał, że jest wobec mnie zbyt oschły i powiedział, że postara się przychodzić na nasze święta w szkole. -To wspaniale, ale chyba powinieneś już iść. Jest późno i w ogóle. Jutro szkoła. Lepiej jak pójdziesz- Prubowałam ukryć swój smutek, ale chyba mi sie nie udało. -Mari...wszystko w pożądku? -Ttta....czemu pytasz? -Jesteś jakaś taka smutna. Czy to przez mojego ojca? Jak tak to nie musisz się przejmować już... -Nie, to nie chodzi o to. Jestem po prostu zmęczona. Idź już -No...dobra. To cześć. -Pa- wyszedł. Przez chwilę patrzyłam jak skacze po dachach i po chwili już go nie było. Rzuciłam sie na łóżko. Zaczęłam płakać. Zastanawiałam się czemu jemu też nie powiedziałam? Za bardzo się bałam. Przecież nie powiem mu "Hej Adrien, wiesz co? Gdy wracałam do domu zaatakował mnie jakiś koleś i najprawdopodobniej był zboczeńcem, ale nie martw się. Uciekłam za nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić" Na pewno byłby z tego zadowolony. Mhm...już to widzę. Płakałam dalej. Nie wiem czemu. Przecież niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Już nie powinnam się bać. Jednak nadal roniłam łzy. -Marinett...- odezwał sie cieńki głosik- już się nie musisz martwić. Nic ci się tu nie stanie. -Wiem, ale nie mogę przestać płakać.- Mała kwami przytuliła mi się do policzka. Jest taka urocza. Zawsze chce dla mnie dobrze. Po jakimś czasie i po kilku litrach słonych łzach zasnęłyśmy razem. '''Ranek -Marinett!!! Szybko za 10 minut szkoła!!! -...Eeee...co!!!!!!- Dopiero po chwli dotarło od mnie co mi powiedziała. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka jak rakieta ubrałam niebieską bluzkę i białą spudniczkę wzięłam torbę i szybko poleciałam do szkoły. Oczywiście musiałam się spuźnić. Weszłam do klasy po cichu by mnie nauczycielka nie przyłapała na spóźnieniu. Ale jakże "kochana" Chloe musiała mi podlożyć nogę i upadłam na ziemię. -Marinett!- jeszcze tego było mało. Nauczycielka mnie zauważyła- Jak się spóźniasz to chociaż rób to ciszej. Nic ci się nie stało? -Chyba nie...Ałłł...-Gdy wstałam poczułam ból w kostce. Ta kostka to jest chyba jakaś pechowa. Znów z nią jest coś nie tak. -Coś cię boli? -Tak, coś w kostce. -to...Christian zaprowadź Marinett do pielęgniarki -Nie! Ja z nią pójdę prosze pani- Odezwał się blondyn. -No dobrze. Możesz z nią iść- Christian zdecydowanie posmutniał, ale widać było w nim też złość. Poszliśmy do tej pielęgniarki. Powiedziała, że to tylko lekkie skręcenie. Nastawiła mi kostkę, posmarowała czymś i wróciliśmy do klasy. Dopiero gdy weszliśmy do niej zauważyłam chłopaka siedzącego w ostatniej ławce. Nie znałam go jeszcze. Miał niebieskie oczy i czarne niepoukładane włosy. Usiadłam obok Alyi i zaczełam "śledztwo" -Alya, co to za chłopak w ostatniej ławce? -Zanim się śpóźniłaś pani nam go przedstawiła. Ma na imię James. Jest z Anglii tak jak Chris i nie przeszedł dwa razy klasy. Buntownik i typ bad-boya. Podobno jest niebezpieczny. Lepiej się do niego nie zbliżać. -I to wszystko zdążyłaś wywnioskować choć nawet go nie znasz? -Internet moja droga. Internet wie wszystko. A tak w ogóle zauważyłaś? -co? -Przygląda ci się. Od kąd weszłaś do klasy nie spuszcza cię z oka- dyskretnie się odwróciłam. Rzeczywiście patrzył na mnie. Od razu się odwróciłam. Przestraszyłam się trochę. -Oj stara. Masz branie. -Co?! Nawet tak nie mów. -Dobra, ale uważaj. Nie wygląda jakby chciał się zaprzyjaźnić. Dreszcz mnie przechodzi jak go widzę.- Racja. Wyglądał bardzo strasznie. I te jego intensywne spojrzenie. Już przynajmniej wiem do kogo się nie zbliżać. Lekcje mineły tak samo. Tylko na przerwach Adrien próbował się dowiedzieć czemu byłam taka smutna, ale ja powiedziałam to co wcześniej czyli, że byłam zmęczona. Po lekcjach Adrien poprosił mnie żebym zaczekała na niego bo ma Chiński. Zgodziłam się. Zostałam w szatni. Zaczęłam robić się głodna. Podeszłam do swojej szafki by wyciagnąć ciastka, które dał mi tata. Gdy ją otworzyłam wyleciała z niej kolejna kartka. Znów z wierszem? Nadal nie wiedziałam kto to napisał. Pisało tak Gdy cię widzę, w sercu muzyka gra Z każdy dniem rośnie miłość ma. Chciałbym byś czuła to samo co ja i nigdy w życiu nie zapominała, że gdy inni od ciebie odwrócą się ja jedyny będe wspierać cię. Dziś się postarałem i zarymowałem. Heh...rzeczywiście się postarał. Mimowonie się uśmiechnęłam. Słotko. Tylko czyje jest to dzieło? Kto to napisał? Patrzyłam ślepo na kartkę myśląc nad tym kto mógłby to napisać. Usłyszałam nagle jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. Z przekonaniem, że to pewnie zielonooki odwróciłam się, lecz zamiast blondyna zobaczyłam... I jak wam się podobało? Dałam troszkę więcej akcjii. ''' '''Wiersz też się spodobał? Bo to ja je wymyślam. Next pewnie jutro :) Paa ;) Rozdział 22 Perspektywa Marinett Usłyszałam nagle jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. Z przekonaniem, że to pewnie zielonooki odwróciłam się, lecz zamiast blondyna zobaczyłam tego nowego chłopaka. Trochę się przestraszyłam bo znów patrzył na mnie tak jak w tedy w klasie. Zdecydowałam się obrócić spowrotem i nie zwracać na niego uwagi. On na moje nieszczęście musiał się odezwać. -Marinett, prawda? -t-tak -Wiesz...nie ładnie tak uciekać -...kiedy ja nie uciekam -A wczoraj? -Co?...chwila...to TY!- domyśliłam się, że to był ten chłopak co mnie wczoraj gonił. Ja to mam pecha. Gdy chciałam uciec on chwycił mnie za nadgarstki i przybił do ściany. -O nie! Tym razem mi nie uciekniesz!- uśmiechał się szyderczo. Serce mi tak waliło, że myślałam że zaraz zemdleje. W sumie to może byłoby rozwiązanie? Jak będe nieprzytomna to chyba nic mi nie zrobi. -Ccco ty chcesz zz-zrobić? -Zaraz się przekonasz.- przybliżał się niebezpiecznie blisko. Położył jedną dłoń na mojej talii a drugą nadal mnie trzymał za nadgarstek przyciskając do ściany. Szarpałam się, kopałam go, błagałam, ale na próźno. On się tylko cieszył. Prosiłam w myślach żeby ktoś tu przyszedł. Na szczęście moje modły zostały wysłuchane. Do szatni weszli w ostatniej chwili Adrien z Christianem. -Ej! Zostawa ją!- Krzyknął jeden z nich. James z niewiadomego powodu mnie puścił. Nie sądziłam, że tak łatwo się da (Stchórzył i tyle XD) '''Jednak nadal trzymał mnie za nadgarstek. -Bo co mi zrobicie?!- Bałam się. On był znacznie od nich starszy i był naprawdę groźny. Mógł jeszcze zrobić im krzywdę i tyle z tego ratowania by było. Zobaczyłam jak Adrien zaciska pięści i rzuca się na Jamesa. On zrobił unik i tylko tyle pamiętam bo to ja oberwałam i z bólu zemdlałam. Gdy wróciłam do żywych pierwsze co zobaczyłam to zielone oczy Adriena. Leżałam na jego kolanach. Obok niego stał Chris. -Cco się stało?- zapytałam -Mari...już dobrze. -Aalle co się stało? -Adrien cie pobił. -Przestań! Nie pobiłem tylko niechcący uderzyłem chcąc uderzyć tego palanta! -Na jedno wychodzi. -Ale co się stało z NIM?- zniecierpliwiłam się -Em...on- zaczął blondyn- Uciekł krzycząc "To jeszcze nie koniec!"-dokończył Chris śmiejąc się troche przy tym.- szkoda że nie widziałaś jak to robił. To było bezcenne. -Także Mari musisz na siebie uważać. -Wiem.-tylko chwila. Czemu oni tu stoją razem w jednym pomieszczeniu i sie nie chcą zabić? -A czemu wy...tak razem...nie kłucicie sie ani nie zabijacie się wzrokiem? -Zdecydowaliśmy, że nie będziemy już o ciebię walczyć- Powiedział brunet -"Walczyć"? Przecież ty nawet mnie nie doganiasz. -Chłopaki nie zaczynajcie! -Dobra, Dobra. -Możesz wstać?- Zapytał się Chris. -Nie wiem- Sprubowałam wstać, ale kostka dała po sobie poznać. Jak przestał mnie boleć brzuch od uderzenia to teraz kostka musi. Ale ja dziś mam pecha. Wstałam na jednej nodze. -Boli cię ta kostka?- zapytał z troską zielonooki. -Tak...będe musiała iść na jednej nodze. -No ty se chyba żartujesz. Nie ma mowy nie możesz chodzić.- Adrien wziął mnie na ręce a ja zaczełam śmiać się z niego jak głupia. -Adrien! Co ty robisz?! -Zaniosę cię do domu. -Idę z wami- powiedział Chris. -Adrien, ale ja jestem ciężka. -Wcale nie. Pamiętaj kim ja jestem- mrugnął do mnie. Miał na myśli Czarnego Kota- a poza tym jesteś lekka jak piórko. -Ech...to idziemy czy nie? -No chodźmy. Poszliśmy do mojego domu. Adrien nadal trzymał mnie na rękach. Nagle usłyszeliśmy dzwonek w jego telefonie. Postawił mnie delikatnie na ziemi i odebrał. -Halo?....Tak, już....dobrze...pa tato.- rozłączył się- To był mój tata.( No coś ty. nie zgadlibyśmy)' Kazał mi natychmiast wracać do domu. Wybacz Mari. -Nic się nie stało. Christian mnie odprowadzi. -No...ech...dobra. Ale zadzwoń jak będziesz na miejscu dobrze? -Dobrze. Pa Adrien. -Pa Mari- pocałował mnie w policzek i pobiegł do domu. -To co idziemy?- zapytałam -Słyszałaś Adriena. Nie możesz chodzić.- po czym wziął mnie na swoje ręce. -Christian! Póść mnie! -Ani mi się śni.- próbowałam zrobić obrażoną minę, ale mi nie wyszła. Za bardzo rozbawiła mnie ta sytuacja. Doszliśmy w końcu do mojego domu. Rodziców nie było bo wyjechali dziś rano do cioci. Chris położył mnie dopiero w moim pokoju na łóżku. -Dobra, gdzie trzymasz apteczkę? -Apteczkę? -Muszę opatrzyć ci tą kostkę. -Ale nic mi nie jest. Serio.-Wstałam by pokazać mu że nic nie jest, ale kogo ja oszukuje? Bardzo mnie bolało i od razu gdy wstałam usiadłam spowrotem. -Ehe...widzę jak nic ci nie jest. Dobra. Gdzie trzymasz apteczkę?- wskazałam mu palcem odpowiednią półkę '(ta...bo każdy trzyma apteczkę w swoim pokoju) Wyjął z niej bandaż i maść na skręcenia. Zdiął mi buta i opatrzył obolałe miejsce. Robił to tak precyzyjnie jakby się tym zajmował na codzień. -Skąd umiesz tak opatrzyć ranę? -Mój tata...był lekarzem. Moja mama mówi, że mam to od niego wrodzone -Był? -Tak. Nie wiem czy teraz jest. Nie widziałem go odkąd... -Odkąd co? -...Odkąd zostawił mnie i mamę. -....O...wybacz nie wiedziałam -Nie, nic się nie stało. Nie zależało mu na mnie. Z resztą się nie dziwię. -...-nie wiedziałam co mu powiedzieć. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Więc go przytuliłam '''(Jej sposób na wszystko XD) '-'''Mari? -Tak? -Czy ty właśnie...mnie przytuliłaś? -Tak, a co w tym dziwnego? Przyjaciele mogą się przytulać. -No może i racja....Twoich rodziców nie ma w domu? -Nie, wyjechali do cioci. -Kiedy wrócą? -Pewnie jutro rano. A co? -eee...nic. Tak tylko pytam.-czemu jego zachowanie zawsze musi być podejrzane? A z resztą nie ważne. Przypomniałam sobię, że muszę zadzwonić do Adriena. Wziełam telefon i wybrałam jego numer. -Do kogo dzwonisz? -Do Adriena. -Nie mów, że tu jestem jeszcze. -ok- Po pięciu sygnałach odezwał się. -Hej, Mari. Wszystko dobrze? -Tak wszystko dobrze. Opatrzyłam sobie kostkę i jest już w porządku. -Dobrze. Dzwoń jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała. -Dobrze, pa -Pa, kocham cię -Ja ciebię teź.- rozłączyłam się. -To....co teraz robimy?- usiadł obok mnie przyglądając mi się. -Nie wiem, a co chcesz?- i po co pytałam -Ty wiesz co ja chce, ale raczej się nie zgodzisz.-uśmiechnął się do mnie flirciarsko. -Racja, nie zgodze się ty zboczuchu- wzięłam do ręki poduszkę i zaczełam go nią bić. -Ej! Dobra...dobra już dość- wziął do ręki drugą poduszkę i tak rozpoczeła się bitwa, którą rzecz jasna wygrałam powalając go na ziemię - I co? warto było zadzierać? -E-E-E bitwe może wygrałaś ale nie całą wojnę.- podniósł się, wziął mnie na ręce, rzucił na łóżko, I zaczął bezlitośnie łaskotać. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Jak to mówią "Ogień zwalczaj ogniem". No to też zaczełam go łaskotać. Z nim było trudniej bo oddawał każdy mój ruch. Aż w końcu znudziło mu się to. -Dobra! Dosyć tego dobrego!-Chwycił mnie za nadgarstki i przytrzymał do łóżka bym już nie mogła go dotknąć.- No i co teraz zrobisz?- Patrzył na mnie rozbawiony. -Ja? zupenie nic. -Nie będziesz się miotać, ani wołać o pomoc, ani wyzywać mnie od zboczuchów? -Nie. -I dobrze.- W tedy nagle mnie pocałował! CO?! O NIE! Coś czułam, że to skończy się źle. Jednak...w głębi serca nie chciałam kończyć tego pocaunku. I zamiast wyrywać się odwzajemniłam go. Po jakimś czasie ocknełam sie i oderwałam. Wstałam jak torpeda z łóżka. -Co to miało być?! -No...pocaunek -Ale Chris ja mam CHŁOPAKA! Chyba wiesz co to znaczy! -No tak, ale nie mów, że go nie chciałaś. Przecież ci się podobało. Nie zaprzeczaj. -No...może..może mi się podobał, ale...Ja nie mogę! Ja mam chłopaka! -I nie czujesz nic do mnie? -....em...ja- wstał z łóżka podszedł do mnie i przytkał mi usta palcem. -Nic nie mów. Wiem, że ci się podobam- Stałam przed nim jak wryta nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Choć w głowie miałam milion słów, którymi chciałam go w tej chwili obdarzyć, więc to nie chodziło o to, że nie umiałam, tylko że nie potrafiłam. Znów chciał mnie pocałować, ale tym razem mu nie dałam tego zrobić. -Chris...idź już prosze. -Mari... -Chris prosze!- spóścił głowę i gdy miał już wyjść szępną prawie niesłyszalnie jedno zdanie. -Kocham cię Mari Nie wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić. Znów go pocałowałam! AgH! Brawo Marinett! Wszechświat codziennie daje mi do zrozumienia, że życie biedronki łączone z życiem nastolatki jest okropnie trudne. A co do biedronki to ostatnio WC nie zaatakował. Ciekawe czemu...Ale w sumie dobrze, mniej problemów na głowie. Ale głupia kusiłam los... '''Nie wiem czemu, ale na początku gdy to pisałam nie mogłam przestać się śmiać. XD' Piszcie w komentarzach wasze opinie. ''' '''Nie wiem kiedy będzie Next. To zależy od weny, więc dawajcie mi jakieś pomysły. No to Paa ;) Co powiecie na to, że zrobię z Christiana tego złego? Czekałam na ten rozdział już dość długo i się doczekałam. Miłego czytania ;) Rozdział 22 Perspektywa Marinett Usłyszałam krzyki. Spojrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam uciekających w popłochu ludzi. -Chyba WC nie zrobił sobie wolnego. Trzeba ruszyć do akcjii Tikki -Wiesz co powiedzieć -Tikki Kropkuj!- powiedziałam frazę i już jako biedronka skakałam po dachach w stronę złoczyńcy. Nie wiedziałam tylko gdzie dokładnie mam się udać. Ale nagle zobaczyłam błysk pod luwrem, więc od razu tam pobiegłam. Gdy byłam już na miejscu zobaczyłam Klauna? -To jakiś żart? Z Klaunem mam się zmieżyć? -Uwierz, że to nie żart.- usłyszałam głos, który dobrze znałam. To był Czarny Kot. -Ja jakoś Klaunów nigdy nie brałam na poważnie.- powiedziałam- co ona właściwie robi? -Z tego co widzę to chyba tym promieniem ze swojej muszki (kokartka pod szyję) '''rozbawia ludzi do nieprzytomności. -To odbierzmy mu ten dobry chumor. Ja dziś nie mam nastroju na żarty.- ruszyliśmy do walki.(Nie chce mi się opisywać tej walki, więc przejde już do rzeczy)' Dzięki przedmiotowi ze szczęśliwego trafu pokonaliśmy Klauna, potem wypędziłam akume i nie żegnając się z Czarnym kotem wróciłam do domu. Przemieniałam się i dałam Tikki ciastka. -Marinett czemu nawet nie pożegnałaś się z Adrienem? -Och Tikki bo nie mogłam jakoś nawet na niego spojrzeć. Czuję się winna przez to co zrobiłam. -Powiesz mu o tym co się stało? -Nie wiem. Boje się, że to może być już koniec. -Ale jeśli mu powiesz i jeśli cię kocha to ci wybaczy. -Może...ale to dopiero jutro. Trzeba odpocząć. Za wiele się dziś już nie działo. Wykonałam jak zwykle wieczorną rutynę i poszłam spać. '''Ranek' Perspektywa Marinett Prawie się dziś spuźniłam do szkoły. Na szczęście zdążyłam. (Nie bede pisać jej porannej rutyna bo każdy wie jak ona wygląda) 'Na miejscu przywitałam się z Alyą. Idąć w stronę klasy piwnooka opowiadała mi jak to było na randce z Nino. Gdy tak szłyśmy poczułam nagle jak ktoś mnie popycha ramieniem. To była Lila. Mój drugi największy wróg nie licząć WC. Jest wstrętną kłamczuchą i wredną jędzą. Była zakochana w Adrienie...('Chyba nie muszę wam opowiadać całą tą historię bo ją dobrze znacie.) '''Chiałam jej coś powiedzieć, ale dałam se spokój. Weszłyśmy do klasy jeszcz przed dzwonkiem i gadałyśmy o randce Alyi, jej blogu, a ja siedziałam cicho potakując. Chciałam jej powiedzieć o Christianie, ale bałam się. W końcu zaczełam by mówić "A nie mówiłam?" I w tedy zrobiło by mi się przy niej głupio. '''Perspektywa Adriena Dziś zamiast budzika czy Nathali obudził mnie Plagg żądający sera. -Plagg dałbyś mi raz pospać w spokoju. -Ale ja chce serrrr. Jestem głodny! -Ech...w szufladzie znajdziesz.- Wskazałem mu palcem w której i od razu jak torpeda podleciał, otworzył i jednym kęsem zjadł cały krążek śmierdzącego camemberta. Nie wiem jak on to robi. Poszłem do łazienki się umyć i przebrać. Potem poszłem na dół zjeść śniadanie. Nie mogłem pojechać autem do szkoły bo mój tata dziś pojechał nim na jakiś pokaz mody. Wziąłem swoją torbę i poszłem na piechotę. Po dojściu na miejsce przywitałem się z Nino. Chwilę z nim porozmawiałem. Opowiadał o swojej randce z Alyą. W sumie nie byłem nigdzie z Mari. Powinniśmy gdzieś razem wyjść. Gdy gadaliśmy zobaczyłem kontem oka jak Lila zaciąga Christiana do biblioteki. Z ciekawości (Ale ten Adrien jest wścipski) ''' poszłem za nimi i podłuchałem ich rozmowę. -Jak ci idzie? -Całkiem dobrze. -Co ma znaczyć "Całkiem dobrze"? Na jakim już jesteś etapie? -Całowaliśmy się. -Odwzajemniła? -Tak, ale nie sądze, że bedzie chciała zerwać z Adrienem. Za bardzo jest w nim zakochana- Nie możliwe. Mówili o mnie i Mari. Co ta Lila znów knuje? -Jak nie ona to on znią. Powiemy mu o tym pocaunku i na pewno z nią zerwie. W tedy ja pociesze Adriena, rozkocham, zostanę jego dziewczyną i nasz plan sie uda. A ty będziesz miał Marinett dla siebie. -Jesteś taka pewna siebie. Prubujemy to zrobić od miesięcy i jeszcze się nie udało. -Dziś jest ten dzień. Mówię ci. Jeszcze dziś ze sobą zerwą. Tylko Adrien musi dowiedzieć się o zdradzie swojej (Niedługo byłej) dziewczyny. -Ty mu powiesz czy ja? -Lepiej ty. Mi po tamtym kłamstwie z Volpiną nie uwierzę. -Mnie pobije na miejscu jak mu to powiem. -Przeżyjesz. Nie raz się znim biłeś. -A co z tym Jamesem? -Za niedługo go wyrzucą pewnie. Nie musimy się nim przejmować.- W tedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Uciekłem z tamtąd. Nie wierzę. To wszystko było ukartowane. Musze powiedzieć o tym Marinett. Wiedziałem, że ten cały Christian się nie zmienił. Cały czas knuł z Lilą. Jak Marinett się dowie to nie będzie zadowolona. Przynajmniej odkocha się w tym kretynie. Wiem, że ją omotał, ale jak jej powiem wszystko wróci do normy. '''Jak wam sie podobało? Pewnie się tego nie spodziewaliście. Został tylko jeden rozdział i sezon drugi. Jeśli oczywiście chcecie sezon drugi. ' '''Następny rozdział pewnie jutro. ' '''To Paa ;) Dzis ostatni rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że zakończenie sezonu pierwszego wam się spodoba. W drugim sezonie nie pojawi się żadna z tych postaci, która była w tym opku. Nawet Mari i Adrien. Ale wszystko dowiecie się w prologu. ' 'Życzę miłego czytania ;) Rozdział 23 Perspektywa Adriena Wszedłem do klasy. Zobaczyłem już siedzącą na miejscu niebieskooką. Na mój widok chyba się przestraszyła. Podejrzewam dlaczego. Usiadłem bez słowa przed nią. -Ej Adrien, gdzieś ty tak nawiał gdy rozmawialiśmy?- zapytał Nino -Em...poszedłem do bibioteki na chwilę.- naszczęście nie zdążył zadać więcej pytań bo weszła nauczycielka i zaczeła lekcje. Nie mogłem się ani troche skupić na tym co mówiła. Zastanawiałem się jak powiedzieć Mari o tym podstępie Lily. Wiem, że by ją to załamało bo nie cierpi kłamców i znienawidziłaby w tedy Christiana, ale jakby nie patrzyć idzie to też na moją korzyść. Dzięki Bogu nauczycielka nie zauważyła mojej psychicznej nieobecności na lekcji. Nareszcie po długiej paplaninie wychowawczyni, której i tak nie słuchałem zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Muszę to zrobić teraz. Pomyślałem i podszedłem do czarnowłosej. -Em...Mari...My...musimy chwile pogadać. -Eeee....dobrze. Perspektywa Marinett Gdy Adrien powiedział, że musimy porozmawiać myślałam, że to właśnie TO. Ten moment, w którym ze mną zerwie. Pewnie się dowiedział. Pomyślałam sobie. Staliśmy chwilę w ciszy. Chyba nie wiedział jak ma zacząć. -To...o..o czym chcesz pogadać?- myślałam, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Serce biło mi jak szalone, czułam jak nogi mi się uginają, jakbym zaraz miała zemdleć. -Więc, chodzi o to, że...ech..nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć. -No mów. Jakoś...jakoś to zniosę. -Chodzi o to, że dowiedziałem się czegoś co może cię zszokować. Bo widzisz....Podsłuchałem jak Christian i Lila rozmawiają o tym, że....o jakimś planie, który polegał na tym by nas rozdzielić. -Em..rozdzielić? nie rozumie.- UF! naszczęście nie o to chodziło co myślałam. Ale o jaki plan w ogóle chodzi? -Christian miał za zadanie cię w sobie rozkochać, żebyś ze mną zerwała, w tedy Lila by mnie niby miałaby pocieszyć, rozkochać i zostać moją dziewczyną. W tym planie chodziło głównie o to bym był jej chłopakiem. -CO?! Nie wieżę! Jak...Jak on mógł?! Ja...Ja...-miałam powiedzieć że mu nie wybaczę, ale blondyn mi przerwał dokańczając moje zdanie -...myślałaś, że on cię kocha? -Może...nie wiem, ja...byłam taka głupia- rozpłakałam się i usiadłam na ławce. Nie mogłam w to wszystko uwierzyć. Jak to możliwe?! Byłam aż tak ślepa?! Jestem bezndziejna i naiwna. Było się słuchać Alyi. Zielonooki usiadł obok mnie. I przytulił.- Nnnie jesteś z..zły? -Za co? -Że dałam się. Dałam się mu omotać. To...to wszystko moja wina. -Nawet tak nie mów. To też częściowo moja wina....mogłem zapobiec temu wszystkiemu bo wiedziałem, że coś on szykuje. Nie obwiniaj się. To nie tylko twoja wina. To nasza wina. -Ale... -Nie ma żadnego "Ale". Nie możesz przez całe życie się o wszystko obwiniać. -Czyli...wybaczasz mi to...to wszystko? -Kocham cię, więc jakbym nie mógł ci wybaczyć? To co zrobiłaś zabolało mnie....ale jeszcze bardziej mnie boli jak jesteś smutna. Jak płaczesz. Wiesz jak możesz mi to odpokutować?- kiwnęłam głowa na znak, że nie wiem. -O tak.- pocałował mnie. Z moich oczu wypłyneły kolejne łzy. Ale tym razem szczęścia. Nie wierzę, że po tym wszystkim co zrobiłam on mi tak po prostu wybacza. Jest niesamowity. Kocham go. Jak mogłam kiedykolwiek przestać? Nigdy już nie mam zamiaru nawet pomyśleć o czymś co mogłoby sprawić, że go stracę. Mimo iż on wybaczył mi, ja nie mogłam wybaczyć brunetowi. Podle mnie oszukał. To wszystko było zwykłą iluzją. Postanowiłam powiedzieć mu co o nim myślę. Otarłam swoje łzy, wstałam i ruszyłam do biblioteki mając nadzieję, że właśnie tam będzie. -Gdzie ty idziesz?- spytał blondyn -Powiedzieć co myślę temu palantowi!- chłopak ruszył za mną. Albo nie chciał żebym zrobiła coś głupiego, albo chciał sie temu przyglądnąć. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Ważne było teraz tylko powiedzenie Christianowi, że go nienawidzę. W tej chwili miałam w głowie złość, nienawiść i chęć zemsty. Gdy dotarłam do bibilioteki ujrzałam siedziącego przy stoliku szarookiego. W tej chwili nie panowałam nad sobą i pod wpływem emocji podeszłam do niego i walnełam go z liścia w twarz (Jedyne czego żałuje to to, że nie miałam przy sobie patelni) -Za CO TO?!- zapytał zaskoczony masując zsiniały policzek. -Ty się jeszcze pytasz?! A co z tym planem twoim i Lily?! Tylko nie kłam! Mam już serdecznie dość twoich kłamstw! -Ale Mari ja cię ani razu nie okłamałem! Racja, nie powiedziałem ci o tym planie, ale oprócz tego wszystko co mówiłem było prawdą! -Nie ściemniaj! Wiem, że to wszystko było tylko po to bym zerwała z Adrienem! Te gadki że mnie kochasz, te teksty którymi rzucałeś i pewnie wiersze które dostawałam też były od ciebie!? -Tak. -Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?- przestałam już krzyczeć. W tedy poczułam ogromny smutek. Adrien tylko stał za mną i słuchał mnie. -Mari...ja... -Daj już spokój. NIe chcę cię już znać.- Odwróciłam się i chciałam odejść, ale złapał mnie za ręke.- Puszczaj mnie!- szarpałam się, ale trzymał dość mocno. W końcu Adrien sie ruszył i mi pomógł się uwolnić. I przy okazji walną Christiana. Dobrze mu tak. Uciekłam z tamtąd z płaczem. NIe mogłam już tego znieść. Tyle emocji było we mnie. Smutek, złość, nienawiść. Wystarczyło by tylko akuma przyleciała i cały dzień schrzaniony. I tak się stało. Akuma wnikła w moje kolczyki. -Witaj Mścicielko. Jestem Władca Ciem. Ofiaruję ci moc dzięki, której... -Nie. -Co? -Powiedziałam NIE! Nie dam sobą zawładnąć.- Nie wiem jak ja to zrobiłam. Jakimś cudem udało mi się odmówić pokusie. -Jak możesz nie chcieć mojej oferty?! Możesz się zemścić na tym który cię oszukał, zabawił się tobą! -Nienawidze go, ale wiesz co?! Trzeba wybaczać wszystkim, do których się coś miało. Możliwe, że potrwa to nawet dopiero w obliczu śmierci ale nie należy nienawidzieć kosztem innych. Dlatego NIE! Ja się nie dam! Odeślij spowrotem tą akume! -Jak sobie chcesz, lecz popełniasz ogromny błąd!- Akuma wyleciała. A ja opadłam na kolana -Marinett?- odezwała się z troską moja kwami- wszystko dobrze? -Tak Tikki. -Niesamowite! Odmówiłaś WC! Wiedziałam, że jesteś na tyle silna by to zrobić! Jestem z ciebie dumna! -Dzięki Tikki- Przytuliła się do mojego policzka. Nagle podbiegł do mnie Adrien. -Marinett! Już dobrze? -Tak...nie uwierzysz co tu się stało- opowiedziałam mu całą ta historię. On tylko słuchał uważnie i gdy skończyłam już mówić powiedział. Ech...i ty mówisz że jesteś beznadziejna. Wiesz co? -Co? -Jestem dumny -Ze mnie? -Też, ale też z siebie. Bo mam taką niesamowitą dziewczynę, która ma ogromną siłę woli i nie daje się jakiemuś klozetowi (XD Musiałam)- zaczełam się śmiać. Czasem jego żarty są nawet śmieszne. Epilog '' Minął już rok odkąd Adrien mi wybaczył. Christian już się do mnie, ani do Adriena nie zbliżał. Alya zagroziła mu że jak to zrobi to nie obejdzie się bez patelni. Pomysł z patelnią podsunęłam jej ja, a ta zdecydowała ją kupić i używać do odstraszania natrętów. Takich jak Christian, Lila czy naprzykład Chloe. Razem z Adrienem udało nam się w końcu pokonać Władce Ciem. Okazało się, że jest nim Gabriel Agreste. To wszystko było po to by przywrócić jego żonie życie. Gdy dowiedział się, że Czarnym Kotem był jego syn zdecydował się zmienić. Od tamtej pory był radośniejszy, troskliwszy i zdecydowanie bardziej rodzinny niż poprzednio. Adrien choć na początku było mu z tym trudno wybaczył ojcu. On jest niesamowity. Potrafi każdemu przebaczyć. Jest niezwykły. Mam naprawdę szczęście że go mam. 'Dwa lata później ' -Mari! Szybko! Znów chcesz się spóźnić?!- Krzyczała moja przyjaciółka. -Nie, Już idę! Chwilę!- Dziś urządzaliśmy imprezę gdyż był sylwester. Zawsze lubiłam to święto. Oznaczało ono początek nowego, być może lepszego roku. Ubrałam na siebię czerwoną sukienkę, którą kiedyś zaprojektowałam. (Ta u góry koronkowa a u dołu tiulowa z wyciętymi plecami) Po pięciu minutach zeszłam na dół do Alyi. Miała Granatowa kieckę do kolan z kryształkami na gorsecie. -No nareszcie! Chodźmy już bo nie dotrzemy tam przed północą. -Spokojnie, zdążymy. Dotarłyśmy już na miejsce. Było mnustwo gości. Adrien na mój widok się jak zwykle zarumienił i szeroko uśmiechną. Podszedł do nas. -Witajcie moje panie. Pięknie dziś wyglądacie. -Ty także nie najgorzej Panie Agreste- Powiedziała Alya- A widziałeś Nino? -Tak, jest tam przy kominku. -Dzięki- poszła do swojego narzeczonego. (Nino oświadczył się jej miesiąc temu) -Kiedy północ?- spytałam -Za..-spojrzał na zegarek- O! Już za 6 minut. -Chodźmy już na balkon. Bo przegapimy fajerwerki.- Wszyscy się na nim zebrali i patrzyli w niebo. Po jakimś czasie zaczeliśmy odliczać. -10! -Mari? -9! -Tak Adrien? -8! -Chciałem cię o coś spytać. -7! -Co takiego?- O mój Borze. Gdy odwróciłam wzrok w jego stronę on przedemną klękną wyjmując pudełeczko '(Domyślacie się pewnie z czym) ' -6! -Marinett Dupain-Cheng. -5! -Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i... -4! -...Zostaniesz moją żoną? -3! -Adrien!- nie wierzyłam w to co się własnie w tedy działo -2! -Jasne że TAK! -1!- Uścisnęłam go i pocałowałam -NOWY ROK!!!!- wszyscy krzyknęli. A potem odwrócili się w naszą stronę i zaczeli nam bić brawo, gratulując i tak dalej. Jedno wiedziałam na pewno. To będzie dobry rok. Trzy miesiące później wzieliśmy podwójny ślub z Alyą i Ninem. Ten dzień był jeszcze piękniejszy niż można było sobie wymażyć. Suknie ślubne zaprojektowałam oczywiście nam ja, tak jak i garnitury. Kolejne 11 miesięcy później urodziła nam się curka. Nazwaliśmy ją Emma. MIała zielone oczy Adriena i moje Granatowe włosy. Gdy ją tak trzymałam na porodówce popłakałam się. Wszystkie moje marzenia jak dotąd się spełniły. Adrien jest moim mężem, mam piękną córke, jestem projektantką mody. No! Lepszego życia sobie wymarzyć nie mogłam. Rok później urodził się Louis i dwa lata po nim Hugo. Louis był cały jak ja, a Hugo blond włosy i niebieskie oczy i to samo poczucie chomuru co ojciec. Nasza rodzina była wszystkim czego pragnęłam. Biedronka i Czarny Kot zniknęli wraz z Władcą Ciem. Jednak czułam, że kiedyś będziemy jeszcze potrzebni... ''Koniec Na tym kończę to oto opko. ''' '''Niesety w następnym sezonie nie będzie ani Mari, ani Adriena, ale zobaczycie dlaczego, dopiero w prologu, który wstawię jutro. Dziękuje wszystkim, którzy czytali moje wypociny. ''' '''Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Ten rozdział mógł wam przypominać inne opowiadania, ale inspiracje czerpię także od innych bardziej fascynujących o mojego opowiadań. ''' '''Jeszcze raz dziękuje za czytanie i komentowanie. :D 'Zapraszam do czytania sezony drugiego. :) ' 'A więc, żegnam ;) ' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach